


Heaven or Hell

by Damna (iraincensus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/Damna
Summary: Castiel, a young guardian angel, meets the evil in person. The Devil. And what is the devil's favorite thing to do? He creates chaos and surrenders to every sin that offers itself to him. So why not overthrow an angel?But these two have more in common than they can even guess.Alternative universe? A dream? A vision? Who knows...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old fan fiction on my hard drive. I wrote it together with a friend. Since I still like it I changed the fandom and will translate it bit by bit into English.
> 
> WARNING:  
> I did some research on the hierarchy of angels, but I think I made mistakes after all.   
> Religious feelings could be hurt here. Hey. It's a story between a male angel and the devil. So what do you expect?

// Another such a boring evening... I hate it...// Bored and grumpy, a dark figure sat on the roofs of a small suburb. He looked at the people who made their way home. He snorted contemptuously at the laughter and talk of them. "People are such a stupid race... they don't even appreciate life..." He stretched out his arm and a few minutes later one of the passers-by was hit by a car, was lying on the road covered in blood and the others looked at him. One screamed the rest just stood there. A scornful grin played on the lips of the dark being. "You humans are such scum... Enjoy the suffering of others and otherwise be so hypocritical..."

The brown-haired man sat quietly by the bed of a child. The little girl slept quietly. She had been ill and had had nightmares, but now she was on the road to recovery. The young man smiled and gently stroked her forehead. The fever continued to fall and the demon who had triggered the illness shrieked back into hell. "Very calm, my little one. Everything is going to be all right now". Suddenly an insane noise was heard from the street. The man cast a protective spell and went out. Sadly he looked at the injured person, but his presence was already having an effect. A young woman hurried towards the injured man and helped him. Others followed her example or called for an ambulance. A short time later the ambulance arrived and the man was rescued. Slowly the dark-haired man lifted his eyes and took a close look at the dark figure. He had hidden his mighty, white wings

The other one was still sitting high on the roofs. His gaze turned to the sky with a dirty grin. But he was pulled up from his mind when he heard the siren of an ambulance and looked down at the scene. "Has anyone changed their mind now, or has the old man brought you up there? But then a petite boy on the street opened up to him. His clothes are white, his hair brown and... he looked directly up at him. Smiling, he rose and jumped down in one sentence, landing softly and slowly on his feet. People didn't see him, how could they? Slowly he stepped towards the person who was still bravely looking directly at him. He realized now that it was a boy, dainty and pretty, maybe 20 years old. He looked at the other, stood right in front of him, his gaze arrogant and almost amused. One hand lay around his back, the angel apparently did not fight back. The light was bright and unmistakable for someone like him, as two delicate, white wings were swinging behind this picture and he drove along the feathers with his fingers. "Isn't it already too late for little angels like you to walk around alone," he grinned at him mockingly.

The young angel stopped calmly. The man in front of him was a very powerful demon, he could feel that. The other was arrogant and in love with himself. The humans could not see them, but they all instinctively retreated behind him and quickly went back to their ways. He raised his gaze and looked deep into the demon's eyes. The brown-haired one radiated a divine calmness and serenity. He knew that he could not be afraid. For a moment he gasped for air when he was touched. Now all people had disappeared and if it should become necessary, he could flee. Maybe... His wings spread apart and showed his opposite what he was dealing with. "As long as the sun is still on the horizon, it is not too late for me. But aren't you a little too early?"

The grin of the angel opposite only became wider than this tried to radiate his power, but... there really was something about the sweetheart. Everyone would have avoided him at his aura, no one would have looked at him with this strength in his eyes, but he only replied calmly to his looks. " Littleone...," he began quietly, and you could see blood-black threads forming in the air, as if it were water gathering on his back. "It's never too early for ME..." When he said the last words, the concentration of the water became stronger and stronger and finally with a loud impact six large and graceful wings stretched out from him. It was recognized that they had been white before, soiled and burned, they had almost been dipped in all black, which slowly got darker and darker until the previous flashing white disappeared altogether.

The angel's breath stopped. He watched curiously as the six mighty wings appeared. He swallowed easily. He had just fought with the devil himself. When he came out of there again unharmed, God must have held his protecting hand over him. All the other lower angels in the area immediately withdrew to heaven and the higher ones, who had taken flight, also withdrew. Only he stopped calmly. Even if he disappeared, his protégés were helpless at the mercy of this demon. He would rather die than let them down. "I can see that." It came with that indifferent peace again.

The devil looked at the angel before him. His grin disappeared completely and looked at him with a test. His hand went up and gently stroked his cheek down, noticed his twitch, it just hurt to be touched by a demon. The purer the soul, the worse the pain. But the angel's inner strength, however, did not let him go. "The old man must have raised a very special specimen there...", it came pejoratively from him. His hand left his cheek and his exuberant smile returned. Gently he leaned forward and licked him just too sinfully over the burnt skin, which his fingers had released with him, whereupon these disappeared again. "Don't play with the fire too long, little one... otherwise you'll burn yourself to it one day." Without another word he stepped back two steps and disappeared completely shortly afterwards, withdrew into his underworld and left a frightened angel alone. On the other hand, the devil licked his lips. The angel tasted so sinful and pure... // It will be a feast for me to make you mine.//

The younger one continued to look at his counterpart calmly. There was a former chaos in heaven. The higher angels began to prepare themselves. Certainly not to save him, but when he died, people were defenceless and this had to be prevented at all costs. The angel flinched and would have loved to scream in pain. His knees became soft and the pain made him nauseous. "Better than your specimens, which mostly flee." The warm tongue seemed to alleviate the pain and the wound healed quite soon. Nevertheless, the brown-haired man retreated frightened. This gesture had something more than sinful about it. "With the fire... I have so my experience..." Exhausted, he returned to heaven and slept for two days.

The devil did not ascend the next day again to the world of men. He didn't feel like it if his subjects had fun alone. The Lord of the Underworld was bored, but he had a goal that lay dormant in the sky. This being had awakened his curiosity and seemed to really possess power, which he probably was not even aware of himself. He would overthrow him, he was sure of that. And he would make a better prey than the other angels, who resisted so much and in the end only cried out for more and finally died of sin. Angels were often much stupider than humans. They knew how to play with their lives and so far only one had survived his fall from the kingdom of heaven and completely surrendered to him. "Belzebub..." he whispered through the hall and shortly afterwards a figure emerged out of nowhere... half-long black hair covered the pretty face of the demon. Roughly he pulled him to his lap. "I just remembered something and I'm bored." A dirty grin played itself on his lips, but the other mind immediately and went shortly before him on his knees to give him what he wanted.

Castiel awoke and immediately put on his training clothes. He went into a special room protected by powerful spells and took one of the swords. Their magic was very weak so that they could not hurt anyone seriously and in real combat they were of no use at all. Also they were only partially suitable for training, because their weapon was their magic. The sword was for most only a medium to direct this power. Sighing, the young angel began to warm himself up. The training alone, with weapons, attack and defense lasted two days. The same without weapons and with spiritual powers. After that he was taught by his teacher for another week. Finally he could go back to earth. His protégés had hardly needed him lately, but today someone married whose birth he had already been there. At the age of eighteen she was still very young, but she had found her great love. The angel happily entered the church.

The little angel could not have guessed who was still among the uninvited guests. Bored and rather disgusted he looked at the whole scenery. Of course the people did not see him. He had banished any aura, so that God did not notice him either. He was in his house, but he once belonged to them himself. It could not harm him, as long as he did not violate his domicile, he was also tolerated. When the couple and society finally left the church, he stood alone with the angel and clapped his hands. "Amazing, really amazing, don't you think? Castiel?"

Castiel had of course noticed the presence of the other immediately. He hadn't really felt it, at least not the way he could, but he knew the devil was there. He couldn't really enjoy the ceremony because he didn't really trust the devil. The guardian angel weighed his possibilities. He couldn't call for help, the bigger one would have noticed that immediately. So, he was alone again. On this floor he felt at least safer and a lot stronger. He could stand up to him until reinforcements arrived. Calmly he stood opposite his opponent and just looked at him. He blocked the door, even if it wouldn't help for long. "Unfortunately I don't know what they mean, Satan", it came rather cool from the brown-haired one.

The devil grinned, his eyes began to glow as he heard his name coming out of his mouth. He walked slowly and comfortably toward him. "And the people... the people are amazing... and laughable." He looked around the consecrated halls of the church, paying no attention to the remaining priest. "Make themselves a promise and cling to it... all give their hope there." Loudly, the Lord of Demons began to laugh. "But good for me, don't you think? So it's much more fun to cut this tied ribbon." His eyes radiated a deep desire and above all a threat.

Smiling, Castiel watched the couple in love as they went along. He liked seeing his charges so happy. The angel was not worried about the priest. His guardian angel was much stronger than he was. Frightened, the younger one took in the air. But then his gaze was determined and the air around him began to crackle. "You will not do that..." it came from him in a dark voice.

Another sneaky grin on the devil's face. "What do you do?" it came completely innocently from him and now went straight towards him again, stopped in front of him with minimal distance and leaned forward, looked deep into his eyes. "Didn't you think it was too easy for someone who overestimated himself as much as I did if I attacked them before your eyes?" He looked at the angel, that he was intimidated, but he was doing really well, he didn't let anything show. His hand lay on his side, rubbed his hips and slid his fingers briefly under the white top, touching the skin softly and smiling as he saw his confused face. It didn't hurt. Satan licked his lips. "The old man up there would surely be less afraid of losing this oh so happy couple... as if I had seen one of his creatures in his halls... fall before HIS eyes." The hand became demanding and layed itself around his back so that he could not avoid backwards.

Castiel's first reflex was to retreat, but he just couldn't give way. He stopped calmly and looked at him waiting. His neck became dry and he felt his aura flickering briefly. He was intimidated, he couldn't deny it, but he let very little of it show. The words hit him. He knew that he could do nothing against the devil, but the other underestimated him a little. At least the younger one hoped so. The touch made his heart beat faster. Frightened, he gave way a bit to the side, but then stopped confused. Uncertainly the angel saw in Satan's eyes. Again the guardian angel heard these words, but this time an honest laughter came over his lips. This sound had something incredibly pure about it. "You want to overthrow me? Here?" He laughed again. "I'm afraid you''re overestimating your looks and charm." The figure of the younger one became transparent and he detached himself from the bigger one. Slowly he materealized himself again. "Unfortunately, I have to reject this offer..."

But Satan had only one smile left for the other, when he slipped out of his hands and stood in front of him again shortly afterwards. "No... I'm just ambitious and I long to have someone new to play with. Normal angels are so boring, but you... there is something special about you and I want to own it". His words rumbled deeply over his lips. It would be pure pleasure to take the brown-haired one here now. Sure he would defend himself, but Satan knew he would win. But where would the fun go? He took another step towards him again, breathed demandingly in his ear: "I want to have you trembling under me, whimpering for help and despair, uninhibited and loud. You shall scream and in the end consume yourself in the unknown lust, long for more... want everything. That I will stake you harder, ram myself into you, that you will forget your name and never want anything else again."

Castiel returned that smile innocently. He didn't worry that Satan could take him by force. The devil wanted to play. He wanted to humiliate God and that only happened when an angel gave himself to him at least partially. "I fear you are mistaken. I am an angel like everyone else. There is nothing special about me. You overestimate me." The angel's body was covered with goose bumps. Something triggered these words in him, but he could not say what it was, but it was a pleasant and at the same time repulsive feeling. Frightened, he took a step back. However, the guardian angel's gaze remained firm. "I will not fall', it came very confidently over his lips. Sure, it wouldn't exactly be easy to resist the master of seduction, but he would manage it, if only because he didn't want to leave his protégés alone.

"Beautiful..." it came honestly from him and looked further into his blue eyes. They seemed familiar and yet unknown to him. "Otherwise it would also be too easy and the stronger the will, the more joy it would be to break it." Greedy and hateful he looked at the angel before holding his hands in a flash, so that he could not defend himself and kissed him. Short and yet full of passion. Shortly he licked his lips until he let him smile. "What's the matter Michael... do you want to throw me out of the church yourself? Isn't heaven enough for you already," he began suddenly and turned halfway, seeing the Archangel standing there threateningly with his sword and examining the two, especially his pupil Castiel. "I only want to prevent anything worse from happening."

"I thought that somehow," the younger one smiled naively. The gaze made him uneasy. He was so familiar to him and yet so new. Confused he shook his head. That just couldn't be now. That was certainly a trick. Satan tried to confuse him. Scared Castiel gasped for air and tried to defend himself against this grip. His eyes widened at the kiss and the angel wriggled more and more. Furthermore the guardian angel tried to retreat in shock, especially when he felt the tongue. Relief spread as soon as the devil let go of him. Surprised, he looked at his teacher. He didn't trust him, or why else did he interfere?

Laughing, the devil now detached himself completely from Castiel, raising his hands grinning as the Archangel held his sword pointed at him. "But I knew immediately that he had to be something special. Otherwise YOU would hardly be here," he grinned at him broadly. "But well, I know when it's time to back down. And being in a church with only a part of my strength and my oh so beloved Michael in front of my nose is all too clear a sign for that," he smiled almost already. "So see you then... and we...", he turned briefly to Castiel, already dissolving into thousands of black feathers. "...and we, Castiel, see each other again." With that he was completely gone.  
As soon as any danger was banished Michael stepped on his protégé. "Everything ok, Castiel? Did he do something to you", it came from him with care and looked at his gentle face.

The little angel did not retreat any further. Curiously he watched this spectacle. Somehow it felt strange when Michael aimed at the devil. A burning pain ran through his left side. Gently he staggered, but could catch himself again relatively fast. Satan really retreated. So it was true, Michael was his equal and in church he had no chance against the Archangel. The mockery seemed to touch his teacher little, but he saw something else in his face, anger and something much darker. That couldn't be at all. //I knew you would say that...// Innocent, he looked up to his mentor and smiled shyly. Shortly he looked at his bright white wings and nodded gently. "I am well and really doing something... he kissed me..."

Michael looked at his face, took it briefly in his hand and saw these lips. He was sad and above all worried. Anger also played along, but his concern for his youth was far greater. Eventually he pulled him all the way to himself, embracing his body with his robe. "Try to forget Castiel... don't think about it anymore. He is the devil with body and soul... even a kiss is already too much." He held him so silently in his arms before he let him go again. "Please promise me to stay out of his way Castiel... flee. Fleeing from the devil is not a weakness... I don't want you again-..." But then he broke off. "Just promise me."

Castiel cuddled in the warm hand. These touches just always did so incredibly well. Satisfied, the smaller one gave out a deep purr. He buried his face completely in the white surrounding him and took a deep breath. His teacher smelled good. Every time he was allowed to cuddle him, this incredibly pure smell enchanted him anew. "I know... I will forget it..." Almost disappointed the guardian angel reacted to the fact that he was pushed away again. Innocent and pure, he smiled. "I can't promise... But I will try." The brown-haired man knew that he could never abandon his charges.

Michael nodded. At least he wouldn't think about it anymore. "Well then promise me to always try. You are my student Castiel... never expose yourself to unnecessary danger. You are so important to me Castiel" He gently stroked his cheek and smiled warmly at him. "Come... we should return to heaven. There you can forget and stay a little away from the earth. I will personally take care of your protégés during this time." He stretched out his hand to him and let two of his wings appear.

"I promise, I will try." Castiel looked at the larger angel. Did the devil have about   
Right? Was he really something special? Many angels avoided his nearness, he was personally taught by Michael, the archangels taught him what they knew. He had to train much more than the others and... He shook his head slightly. Satan was the master of lies and illusion. There was nothing special about him. He was an angel like everyone else. First the younger one wanted to raise objection, but his protégés were in good hands. Castiel joyfully grabbed the hand of his teacher and flew away with him. Arriving in heaven, Castiel withdrew and fell into a deep sleep.

Michael watched over the little one, looked after him again and again and sat down with him again and again for a few hours. The sleep was good... he would forget and be back here in the now. But he also kept his promise and always looked after his protégés. Otherwise it never happened that anyone of his status fulfilled such duties, but for Castiel he gladly made this exception. The little one needed the rest...  
Satan lay grumpy on his bed in one of the deepest depths of hell. He remembered the little angel... licked his lips, remembering the fleeting kiss. Now it had almost been five days since the little one had come to earth. How else would he get to this one...? The heaven... it was dangerous, but didn't even know where he was. It was forbidden terrain for him, just as hell was not entered by any angel. He would have to wait. And Satan HATES to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel slept calmly in his room. Not once did he wake up or make a sound. After two weeks he woke up. Smiling, he looked at Michael. He had fallen asleep next to his bed. Tenderly the smaller one covered him up and went to train. The devil was after him, which meant that he had to be prepared. Gabriel and Raphael taught him today and as always they were anything but gentle. Completely exhausted, the guardian angel went into the big hall afterwards. He often withdrew here. Rarely was an angel here to see the weapons and armor of the defeated demons. In the middle of the room was a large showcase. This testified to the second great victory over Satan. The devil had attacked heaven almost six hundred years ago. There had been many losses on both sides, but only when Michael killed the devil's lover, who was just as powerful as Satan himself, the war was over. The sword and armor of the beloved were in this showcase. The Little Guardian Angel had now looked at everything again, except the showpiece, as always. He passed it when he heard a clang. Frightened, he whirled around. The sword had turned over...

Michael woke up shortly afterwards, saw the empty bed in front of him. He got up and flew through their master's kingdom and as expected he found his protégé during training. He smiled. Castiel had such a pure and good soul, he deserved to be happy and help others. He followed him, but at a distance into the hall. At this place, he left the little one alone, but sometimes he just couldn't help but watch him do something during his further independent lessons. But longer today and he was astonished how Castiel finally looked at the showcase. He saw the metal screaming for its owner, who was no longer among them. But as soon as the angel turned around to put it back again, he came along and took it up himself. "Leave it alone, it is heavy and was the sword of the highest demon beside Satan himself. It could hurt you." So he put it back. // I would do anything to protect you Castiel...//  
Satan flew through the world of humans. He was searching for him, but nowhere did he seem to be. He even let himself down to watch this oh so happy couple, hoping Castiel would be with them again sometime. But no chance. A grumbling played around him. Shortly thereafter Belzebub appeared that the demons were turned up because Satan hadn't done anything since the four weeks, except chasing a fantasy of angels. Angrily, he sparkled at his devoted servant. "The demons want more to play with, right?" Angrily he raised one hand and without further a serious accident occurred on the road in front of them. at least 5 cars and 6 seriously injured. He saw the demons feeding on the found food. "Then let them do it, too," he grumbled discontentedly and returned with Belzebub to the underworld. He seemed to have had no luck today either.

Castiel hesitantly walked towards the showcase. He tentatively opened it and stretched out his hand to the sword. It seemed to call for him. The angel retreated in shock when Michael grabbed the sword. He nodded briefly. Even though he was pretty sure that the sword was very light for the right owner, like a feather. Frightened, he jerked together. An accident had happened and a protégé was injured. Quickly he hurried to earth and took up position next to the little boy. A sword appeared in his hand and he killed every demon that came too close to the little boy.

Michael conscientiously put the piece back and closed the showcase again, but at the same moment he heard Castiel almost panically spread his wings and flew away. //His charges...!// Immediately he flew behind, but it was already too late. He took his sword and stretched it up, a glistening light filled the road and the demons withdrew abruptly. He landed in front of him, knocked the sword out of his hand, which fell to the ground and dissolved into dark smoke. Firmly he pulled the small body to himself. "Castiel! CASTIEL, come to yourself," he shook him slightly. "You mustn't kill.... no Castiel, why?" His arms held his protégé so tightly and firmly to themselves as never before. He knew that every guardian angel was strictly forbidden to kill, no matter what, not even demons. Only in war.... at that time God personally allowed it, since the demons did not shrink from it at first many angels to the final death to tear. "Castiel... Do you hear me?"

Castiel did not feel the blow. He just didn't feel anything at all anymore. The angel heard only the crackling of the fire. He looked into the faces of hundreds of people. Full of disgust and enthusiasm they looked at him. The flames licked at his legs, he heard the cries of pain from women and the screeching of the crowd. Slowly the heat rose higher. He was burned. He died. Now and here. Slowly the feathers fell out. A sting stuck out in his back. The sting of a demon, the memories of an angel of his death and made him actually incapable of action, unless one had felt hatred and despair during his death. Then you no longer knew what you were doing. The sting must have been there for a long time to show this effect.

"Oh, God..." Michael heard Castiel's soul suffer, heard it scream in pain and despair. His grip tightened. He felt so helpless in that moment. "Castiel... come to yourself, come to yourself!" Then he also saw the feathers falling from his wings. //How can that...?!// But then he saw him... HIM.   
Satan stood before him. The wave of fear and suffering could be felt all the way to hell. He was amazed when he found Castiel so in the arms of his adversary, completely stepped away, the wings dissolved. Just as he was about to step on them, a kind of lightning struck just before his feet. He looked up at the sky. Raphael and Gabriel hurriedly flew down and threw another ball of their magic, messing with Satan himself, who went up angrily. "The neck Michael! The neck," they shouted at him. Questioning, Satan looked down at the other and was struck abruptly. Blood dripped down his forehead and fell to the ground. Furiously he let all the wings appear in deep black and attacked the two.  
Michael, on the other hand, immediately laid his hands on Castiel's neck and felt it along, noticed the tip of the claw and pulled it out with magic. Castiel immediately collapsed. A kind of energy was discharged from the smaller one's body and met the angels and Satan, who remained frozen in the air and finally fell down. Immediately he was caught by Belzebub below, who returned to hell with him without detours.  
Michael looked at his protégé lying in his arms. "Castiel..." The other two archangels came to him. "He will have remembered Michael.... in what, we do not know, but his soul...." The blonde nodded on it. He carried Castiel to heaven, back to his room. He watched over him every day, not even moving from his side. No one knew what was going on in him now. He cast countless spells and prayed that he would still be the same when he awoke. But his soul felt so immaculate and pure again. He had hope.

The fire kept crawling up his legs. Stuffy black smoke took his breath away. It smelled of burnt flesh, his flesh. Castiel looked into the crowd again. Deepest intimate hatred cooked in him. But then he looked into the sky. The sun was just setting. //Immerally it is over...// The flames had reached his upper body. He opened his mouth to a silent scream... But then it was over. Gracious blackness surrounded him and made him forget.   
Castiel felt grass under his feet. Quickly he hurried after the black cat. She was hurt and he had to help her. Finally a man suddenly stood in front of him. He had covered his face. Laughing, the little brown-haired boy lifted the cat up and smiled at the stranger. Happily he ran home.  
Groaning, the angel opened his eyes. Slowly he sat up and staggered. He was not well. "Michael... what happened?" His neck hurt and so did his wings. Very slowly he stood up and looked around. It was his room and yet something was different...

Satan was laid on his bed by Belzebub. He had drifted away, noticed nothing of it anymore, didn't know what had happened...he dreamed... He stood on a large meadow. Winds breathed over it and a tree let itself winch in him. Suddenly he saw a little cat scurrying past him. //That I know...but...//, but then he saw a little brown-haired boy, dirty and worried, he ran after the little animal. He saw him catching the kitten right in front of his feet and holding her with a smile. But he faltered when he saw his face... this resemblance.... //Castiel...// for a moment he still looked after the child, whose innocent and loving nature. He only wanted to help the cat. But then he woke up. Heard the flickering of the fire flares in his room. His head hurt. For a moment he needed time to orient himself.  
Michael looked up immediately as he heard Castiel's soft and quiet voice. Carefully he looked at the narrow body. "Don't you remember?" he asked, but then pulled the apparently still dazed angel to himself on his lap. Now he just had to hold him. He could not be there for him... He could never do anything for him, but today. //It's better if you don't know it. // His hands were running over his back, his wings appeared in front of him, bright white as ever. Happily the archangel smiled about it.

Gently he shook his head. "No, I don't know what happened. I was in the big hall and then..." Gently he snuggled up to the taller one and closed his eyes. It was strange. Why was Michael so close to him? Sure he took him in his arms now and then, but never like that. Deeply he sucked in the pleasant scent and played with a strand of hair. His wings unfolded at the tender touch. His back was still aching, but that would surely pass soon. "I... dreamt of my childhood... Angels have forgotten their past after all... why not me?"

He gently stroked his protégé through the brown hair, listened to him. //But his past had also been the trigger for his mental pain?// "Sure it was Castiel? Maybe you were just dreaming, like everything else," it came from him in a soothing way. He had to try to keep him from further thoughts. "But maybe... may you tell me about this dream and lie down a bit more... You still have to rest.... in the hall you had collapsed with pain. Your body is certainly still weakened". He knew that he was lying... It was forbidden to them and nevertheless... He could not solve it otherwise, God would surely forgive him. It was about Castiel.

"I'm pretty sure... My memories are only fragmentary, but for a dream it was just too real..." Deeply he buried his face in Michael's robe. He felt exhausted. Somehow Castiel had a bad feeling. He nodded slightly and cuddled back into his bed. "I dreamed of my childhood. As always, I ran after some animals. As soon as I thought they were hurt, I went after them to help them... In the dream it was a little cat. I ran over the pasture of our neighbour. Finally this man appeared... I think I met him more often... I could catch the cat and carried it home. There I cared for it, like many other animals. I don't know where I got the knowledge from, I could just..."

Michael looked at the still exhausted body and covered it slightly, sat down next to him on the bed. He had to smile slightly at the memory. Castiel was really cute as a little boy, so lovable and kind-hearted. He was just definitely born in the wrong time... It made him sad to think of it, but he buried the memory of it. "Maybe you are right and it was from your life... but it was a beautiful dream then", he smiled encouragingly at him, but he frowned inwardly when he spoke of this "man", but he did not go after it, he could answer himself who he was. "You shouldn't worry too much, Castiel. Your earthly life is over, you have certainly been a wonderful person, otherwise you would not have come here to heaven to help others now."

Castiel smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, it was a very nice dream..." Slowly his eyes closed. He grabbed Michael's hand and held him tight. So he fell asleep and this time he didn't dream. After a few days he woke up and drove back to earth. His protégés just needed him. The little one started school today and the newly married couple got the good news of soon-to-be offspring.

The archangel held the hand of his pupil for some time. Only then did he rise quietly and leave him. He was out of danger and had earned the rest.  
Smiling, he came back to him after a few days, telling him full of joy that one of his charges was in joyful expectation. "Go to them... and... Take care of yourself, Castiel." With that he released him back to earth.  
Satan had withdrawn into his vaults in that time. He thought about what had happened. What had happened? What happened to Castiel that all three archangels descended to earth for him. Again and again Satan tried to find an answer. When he passed out in battle with Raphael and Gabriel, he thought he saw a tiny moment of Castiel... surrounded by fire, screaming in pain. But it was perhaps a tiny second... and then again this dream of the boy who looked so similar to the angel... Why did this scene seem so familiar to him? Through Beelzebubs he flew up to earth, but again no trace of the angel. He was so content with the rubbish of the people, sent three souls to a safe death, who did not deserve it better anyway, his torturers in hell also had something to do again. So he flew around again and again the next time. Not even knowing exactly why. But then...! He saw him. His white feathers, the robe. He looked through the window of a small apartment, certainly from one of his protégés. But he held back. At first he only observed.

Smiling, the angel entered the apartment. The two mortals sat together in the living room. Tenderly his protégé stroked her belly. They seemed very, very happy. There was harmony everywhere. No demon threatened them. Castiel smiled contentedly. Gently he touched the belly. The child was very well and healthy. Satisfied, he sat with them for some time before he flew out and stopped there. With big eyes he looked at the devil. "What are they doing here?" Without thinking any further he reached for the devil's hand and pulled him a few miles away, when he let go again, his hand hurt terribly. Slowly she began to heal again. "Well?" The guardian angel kept some distance to Satan. 

Satan just let himself be dragged along. Grinning, they stopped directly at him as soon as they paused. "So if you pulled me away now to be alone with me Castiel, all you had to do was say it..." he grinned at him all too broadly and seductively. Very slowly he raised his hand, grabbed the angel's hand, but this time without hurting him again, switched off his dark aura. "And if you want to be touched even more ..." only too lasciviously and deeply breathed the words came over his lips when he then kissed the maltreated hand and licked slightly over it.

"As you can imagine, I certainly didn't do it because of that...", it came very quietly from the smaller one. Indifferently Castiel returned the look of the devil. What did this guy actually think he was? He really believed that he could overthrow him. Sure it was possible, but not so easy and fast. Quickly the smaller one pulled his hand back. "Did the angels before me fall for it? How long did they resist? Since you are so confident, it can't really have been very long, can it, Satan?" Outwardly, the younger one radiated the same peace as before.

"Who knows? But I have much more fun getting you slowly anyway. The longer I know you, the more you interest me. Your peace... your inner strength, which apparently only the archangels and God himself know. I want to know everything, explore your deepest secrets..." he whispered to him. "Why else did the three archangels come to earth personally, if not because of you, when you were freaked out," he grinned mischievously.

Castiel looked at the other guy perplexed. Like Gabriel, Michael and Raphael had come to Earth to protect him? When was he freaked out, please? He shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about. Probably you're telling me some lies again right now so I don't trust Michael... You can't do that. I trust him and I won't let you fool me..." The guardian angel smiled slightly. "You should look for someone else. If you'll excuse me now, I'd like to keep talking, but one of your servants comes a little too close to one of my protégés..." He spread his wings, but then decided differently because of the flight demons and walked past the devil.

Satan was really surprised. Had the little one forgotten something? Or... //The old man... he took care of it.// "What good would it do me to quarrel with you and your great mentor? I just want you and I don't just let you dump me." With a flick 4 big demons built up directly from the ground in front of Castiel's feet. When he took a step back, however, he already bumped against the devil, who instantly put his hands around his body. "Did you want to go?" he breathed wickedly into his ear. "If you're so worried about your little ones... why don't you ask me if I'm holding back my lackeys?"

Castiel sighed, "If I could understand your thought processes, I would be seriously worried about myself. But you won't get me that easily. I'm not a toy and I don't feel like falling either. I'm very sorry for you." Panting, the angel retreated. Frightened he gasped for air. His heart raced and he had to force himself to become calmer. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The peace seized again from him possession and he tightened himself. "Yes, I wanted to go. The brown-haired man laughed quietly. "You don't do anything without demanding something in return." His wings began to glow and this time the devil felt the pain. He quickly pulled them back in. "So, what do you want for it?"

Of course Satan felt the pain, but it was far too little to hurt him seriously and it only made him hotter on the angel. But he should play along. So he harshly breathed in the air for a moment, but then he grinned briefly still standing behind him, over his neck. "You're absolutely right, after all I am the devil," he whispered towards him. "I want you..." He noticed immediately how the angel tense up for a tiny second. "But not everything, no fear. Only... your lips" and stroked with it almost sinfully with two fingers over them, pushed himself quite easily between them. They screamed to want to be kissed again.

Castiel felt no satisfaction in inflicting pain on the other. His first impulse was even to apologize, but he just suppressed it. A soft purr came out of his throat and he put his head at an angle. Sighing, he breathed out and shook his head slightly. That was really unfair. "How did I know that this statement had to come now?" The guardian angel stiffened with the further words. That had been actually also clear. He breathed a sigh of relief. His tongue moved towards his fingers and tried to push himself out of his realm. "Who guarantees me that you will keep your word?"

The embrace became tighter, his head nestled slightly against the angel's head. "No one, who cares, I already mentioned that I am the devil," he grinned at him. "But...", he breathed seductively and still let his fingers wander a little further, enjoying the little game with his tongue. "You know that I was once an angel and I also care a little about my honor and give you my word," he breathed towards him, came closer to his gentle features and licked his cheek slightly.

Castiel gave up slowly. His tongue withdrew. Slowly he turned around. He wasn't comfortable with the thought of kissing the devil. He already felt dirty. With glassy eyes Castiel looked at the devil. "I have your word?" //Forgive me... God... I have to protect them and if I have to sacrifice myself for it... then so be it...// The guardian angel stretched himself out and laid his lips on the Satans, very delicate.

Satan enjoyed it to the full that the angel now offered himself to him by himself and he felt these innocent lips on his lips. His arms lay around his body again, holding him tight and moving their lips against each other. Very soon he became more demanding and nibbled lightly on his lower lip before opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into it. Suddenly he thought he saw torn pictures in front of his eyes. ~Castiel...the boy on the meadow..~ He licked over his palate, along the rows of teeth and robbed him of any air to breathe, only then did he look for his playing partner and ensnare him in all the arts. Again these pictures...~Fire... Hell, a dark chamber inside and a demon with his back to him. So fascinating and sublime in his figure, but he didn't see his face.~ He played around the still reserved tongue, licked over it and sucked on it slightly. He wanted everything, his heart beat faster, what was wrong with him?

Castiel closed his eyes. He still didn't really feel well, but when Satan pulled him in and held him tight, he felt almost as secure as Michael did. His hands found their way easily into the full hair of his counterpart on their own, he snuggled up to him. Surprised, the guardian angel gasped for air. The strange tongue elicited every secret from him, but it was so familiar. His own tongue was very reserved, but then he returned the game. The brown-haired one felt very light. He nestled himself further and further to the devil. A warmth gripped him and around him it became quiet. Frightened, he opened his eyes. Satan wanted to take him to hell... Roughly he pushed him away and tried to flee.

Satan did not stop. His hands touched his sides, drove them up and down, caressed the soft skin under his shirt. He noticed how the angel let himself fall, enjoyed it to the full, not even noticing how he went to hell to get more. But he was suddenly pushed back. The dark figure he still saw before him disintegrated, looked into Castiel's face, fearfully flying away. He held him by one arm and pulled him roughly back, pushed him against the next wall and kissed him again. He reluctantly detached himself from him, licked his lips one last time. "I didn't want that..." he breathed quietly. It was like an instinct. This closeness and warmth, he wanted to possess it. He flicked once and the demons disappeared all around. "My word against yours, Castiel..." he breathed a little dazed. His heart had calmed down again, but never before had he been so hot from a kiss alone that seemed so innocently pure and yet just as sinful.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel snapped in a daze. Desperately he tried to push the devil away. He didn't want that. He had trusted the older one and now he just wanted to kidnap him. He had lied to him. He did not let himself fall when he kissed him. The angel was afraid. Trembling and with glassy eyes he looked at Satan. He felt dirty. Nevertheless he noticed with relief how all demons withdrew. Gently he freed himself. His heart was beating much too fast and his chest raised and lowered almost in the same second. A shallow smile appeared on the face of the younger angel. The guardian angel breathed a fleeting kiss on Satan's lips and flew away. In a church he dipped his hands in holy water. He was still pure. Relief spread.

For a moment Satan buried his fingers in his wings, which seemed to appear in fear. "Castiel...," he began, but what did he actually want to say? These pictures flew around from inside his head... what had he seen there? But then he briefly felt his lips on his, was surprised at his actions and let him fly away for the time being, but he kept a small feather from his wing, looked at it seriously and blessedly, but his features changed into a triumph. Why should the devil become sentimental? He took the white plumage with him into the underground and put it in a showcase with a spell that would not break it, after all it was his kingdom.  
Michael learned from God what had happened and where Castiel was. He went down and entered the little church, but he didn't want to talk to him about it first. "What's the matter, Castiel?" it came gently and good-natured as always from him. "Already exhausted from your first day back on earth?"

"A little," the little one quietly admitted and smiled at his teacher unconcernedly. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. "But I don't think you're coming down because I'm in church, am I? At least that would be the first time you've done this... What's going on, Michael? Why is everyone so afraid for me? Why do you come down to help me and not with other simple guardian angels... Nobody helps them... Why me?"

Michael looked calmly at the other one and to the basin he was slowly walking towards. "Don't say that, Castiel, you know it's not true." His voice sounded penetrating, but not evil. Michael was a big mind and the smaller one knew that too. "God is always with them and watches over them... so also about you. And if there are really problems, we three archangels are always there." He stopped at the baptismal font and gently dipped two fingers into it and looked at the drops that remained on it, gently touching Castiel's cheek with it and first stroking it with a sad but then a shallow smile. "You are my only... and also the first pupil, Castiel... I trust you, know what power you possess and yet... I worry and think about you". He paused briefly, then pulled his hand away from him completely. "You are important to me Castiel and I cannot allow anything to happen to you, I cannot and will not do that."

Castiel looked at the other sadly. "Forgive me, Michael. I'm just so confused." First he wanted to flee into the arms of his teacher, but then he sat down on one of the benches. "He met me again and I saw my protégés in danger. He said that if I kissed him he would withdraw his subjects..." The angel was ashamed and lowered his gaze. "I did it... I didn't know how else to save them... I feel dirty... But I don't regret it... It helped me save them." Tears ran down his face. "I just don't know what to think anymore. He wanted to take me with him, but when he felt my fear, he let me go... I know what you want to say, it was just to fool me. I know that too, but still..."

Michael stopped, looked at his protégé, who seemed close to despair. Never before had he experienced Castiel so dissolved, it hurt him, in his deepest heart, to see him so painful. He sat down next to him, pulled him to himself and held him tight. "Calmly... Calm down..." he said to him gently and stroked his back. //I knew that I should not have left you alone. He is the devil... who knows if Satan does not already suspect something... I cannot lose you again... It would break my heart...// Michael knew that love between angels was not allowed. He as an archangel did not even have a sex, said himself free of everything to be there only for others. But he saw Castiel grow up as a human being, protected him and yet had to watch as he died prematurely through the hands of humans and then... Michael played with the thought of letting him fall asleep and let him forget everything. He should be carefree, but... wouldn't that be just as wrong and lying? Again he stroked him gently. "Your act was risky... I had so asked you to get Satan out of the way..." it came quietly from him. "But I cannot be angry with you. You had only done it for others, you are wonderful Castiel." He first tried to pronounce it this way, but in the end the other archangels and God had to decide for himself, but Michael had hope when the wings appeared under the gentle touches. They shone in full splendour, wrapped only tightly around his body by its turmoil.

With weeping eyes he looked at Michael. Sighing, he leaned against him. His back hurt him terribly. Was this God's punishment for his deed? "I'm sorry I broke my promise..." Sadly he smiled. The pain got worse and worse, but he did not make a sound. That was the just punishment and he accepted it. He had disappointed Michael and that was almost worse for him. Finally he looked up again and stood up. "I have to go, one of my charges needs me." Apologizing, he looked at his teacher. "I'm trying to watch out and get out of his way."

"Wait Castiel..." The archangel rose and ran to him again. He gently held his confused and crying face in his hands. Tentatively and carefully he kissed the tears away and then gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "God is with you Castiel... and so am I. Remember, I would never let you down.", he breathed and then let him fly away. His heart beat a little faster and he could only pray. It was not in his power, nor God's power, to stop him. They would have to lock him up in the heaven so that he would be really safe, but they couldn't expect him to be. Do nothing rash Castiel... Just stay away from him...//

Confused, the smaller one looked at Michael. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm and gentle lips of his teacher. "Thank you, Michael." Castiel spread his wings. Arriving at his protégé, he took him into his wings to protect him from a strong demon. It hurt when the demon bounced against him, but he knew that his opponent was not very persistent. Now the young man had received the consecration and the demon withdrew beaten. Castiel waited for a stronger Guardian Angel, who as usual with priests took over, but none appeared. What was going on here?

Michael immediately flew after when he heard from heaven what was going on there. He hammered against the gate of the church but did not come in. A spell sealed it and Castiel didn't seem to hear him either. "LORD! PLEASE LORD THINK ABOUT IT!!!!" he cried out to heaven. "It is still too early... much too early," he cried out pleadingly as he suddenly paused completely. "Comfort me, that the old man not only won't let me in.", sounded the sneering voice of the devil, who saw floating through one of the coloured windows into the church. Grinning, he looked down at Michael, but became deadly serious shortly afterwards. "What is going on in there, that even you are not let in and I cannot find a way either? Castiel isn't it? I felt his aura after all." He looked through the window again. More and more demons appeared. He did not understand how they gained access. He could only see the outline of the brown-haired angel blurred, who had trouble taking on the crowd.

Shocked, Castiel saw the hall filled with demons. There were many and they were too powerful for him. Yet he put his wings around the priest again. They kept invading him. The little angel bled from countless wounds. He would probably die now. A ray of light appeared. He could flee, but he stayed. When he left, the young man was lost. "I am sorry, Michael..." But suddenly a wave of light came from him and the demons disappeared. Powerless, Castiel staggered out of the church. His feathers were coloured red with his own blood. Everywhere the lifeblood sullied him. Unstable he staggered against the next creature and closed his eyes.

Satan looked at Castiel silently. Why didn't he flee when God was already preparing the way for him... was that a test? The old man, up there, was standing on it... As soon as this strong wave of energy came out of him, the devil briefly became black again. Again he saw these torn pictures, the same as on that other day. But this time a new one mingled in between. White. Everything was white. An angel... four wings... Just as he was about to turn to him so that he could see him, he woke up again and saw Castiel now running outside badly injured. When the gates opened and Castiel staggered outside, he immediately flew down, didn't know why, just acted. Those red wings reminded him of something, they looked familiar, but he didn't remember. But again he was hit hard and went to the ground.  
Michael held the weak body in his arms, his hands already covered with blood, but he didn't care about the most. "Don't come too close to him!!!", it came the first time really threatening from the archangel, lifted him on his arms and climbed with him to heaven, where Gabriel and Raphael were already waiting for them. Castiel needed immediate care, while Michael was close to despair as he saw the red spots on his robe. "Was that God's punishment? The punishment for his dangerous and yet selfless deed??" He wanted to cry best. It looked so bad for the little one when he was taken away. His body began to tremble. He did not want to lose him... not again... Gabriel had all the trouble to calm the other. "It was a punishment... but also test... he had not fled and passed," it came from him, but that did not comfort the blonde angel in the least. "Castiel is badly hurt! He had let himself in for Satan to secure his protégé.", he shouted loudly, and shortly afterwards fell asleep. Raphael stood behind him and lifted him onto his arm. "I put him to sleep, he must first recover and calm himself..."  
Satan was still sitting confused in front of the church. What was going on here? These pictures... then this excited and really worried Michael... and all this just because of an angel he was playing with? //God...// Satan was sure that he was up to something... only what?

Castiel slowly lost consciousness. Only blurred he could see. He weakly stretched out his hand to Satan, but the movement could only be guessed. Finally he fainted for good. He had the feeling to fly. Everything around him became bright. He felt terrible. Everything hurt him. The powerlessness had probably not really taken hold after all. The angel heard Michael scream, but then his spirit really withdrew into the final blackness.  
Wind plucked his strands of hair. It was Sunday and he had once again been hiding from the church. Now he sat on a small clearing and collected herbs. The young brown-haired boy urgently needed them for the sick who were in his house. His parents had died a year ago. Now, at twelve, he was alone. But that was nothing special at that time. The people around him avoided him. They were afraid of him, of what he did and could do. This veiled man stepped on the clearing. He was often near him and he was a little scary, but Castiel was always very friendly to him. Surprised, he looked at his bleeding arm. "Can I help you, Lord?"

Satan flew into his chamber in the depths of hell. He wanted to be alone, tolerated Belzebub himself, momentarily, not at his side. He still saw bloodstained Castiel in front of him. Without realizing it, he found himself in a kind of dream. He saw the boy on the meadow again? How did he get here? He was just in his room after all? He looked at the boy who looked at his arm a little caring. Only now did Satan himself notice how he was bleeding and hurting. He quickly hid him under his long coat. "Nothing... It's okay.", he tried to appease him. The last thing he wanted was pity, especially not from a little boy. "What are you doing?", he finally asked when he saw all the green weed in his hands.

"I collect herbs. I urgently need them to help some people and animals. Each herb does something different." He looked at the man skeptically. Slowly he walked towards him and grabbed his arm. He looked at the wound, frowned and began to chew some of the herbs. He applied this mass to the cut and tore a clean cloth into two. Skilfully he put on a bandage. "You should be careful, the people here are very superstitious. If they see you full of blood on a Sunday, they'll think you're a demon." Slightly Castiel smiled and went back a few steps.

First Satan wanted to pull his arm away again, but then he quickly concentrated on extinguishing his aura so as not to hurt the little one by touching him. But wait a minute... why did the little one see him at all? Frowning, he looked at the little one's work, then silently pulled his arm back again. He didn't know why but a quiet "thank you.", came over his lips. //What irony// he thought. The little one really seemed to be something special. Was that really Castiel? Before his existence as an angel? "Then you should quickly go back to the others, Castiel. They're certainly waiting for you."

Castiel laughed quietly. "They're certainly not waiting for me. They hate me. They only come to me when they're in a bad way. I know too much for them. I don't go to church, I don't see that there is only evil and good... They think I would even save the devil from dying. And they are right. If there was only God, something would be wrong. Only light without shadow... that just doesn't work."

Satan was thinking... was that really the name of the little one? He had not reacted, but was not surprised either... He kneeled down a bit. "You are very clever for your age, especially for this time." He caressed his face very thinly //You at least just helped the devil ... He just has to be... these features of this face, the hair...// But then he heard a soft muzz shortly behind them. The little black cat slowly approached them and snuggled up to the boy. "But at least she waited for you... she even came this far.", it came quietly from him. Why did he even say that?

"Thank you..." He turned slightly red and snuggled up to his warm hand. He felt so comfortable near this man. He accompanied him now almost three years and appeared again and again. Smiling, he lifted the kitten up. "Yes, they are the only ones who like me. But that is enough for me. I like animals, they are more honest than humans... But it doesn't matter as long as I can help them." Castiel woke up slowly. He didn't know where he was and that scared him. Looking, he looked around. "Michael?"

Just when Satan wanted to say something else, he found himself in his dungeon. He held a hand to his head, he hummed and hurt. Then he looked at his arm... he was not hurt. But what would this dream tell him? It seemed familiar and yet strange to him.  
As soon as the weak voice of Castiel could be heard Gabriel came to the bed in which Castiel was lying. "Quiet... you are safe Castiel. You are in heaven. Michael isn't there, but when he hears that you've awakened, he'll surely come here immediately." He stroked him through his hair, let him feel the familiar warmth, at least he didn't know how the little one was after he had been healed with magic under difficult conditions and had now slept for two days.

Castiel smiled weakly. "No... don't tell him yet... Let him sleep quietly for a while. It was at least as bad for him as it was for me. He needs the rest. Besides, Raphael's magic is certainly not over yet. It would weaken him too much to take Michael's spell." Carefully he got up and washed himself. He looked really miserable. Two unsightly humps formed under his wings. They were the beginnings of two new wings, but the little angel could not have guessed that.

Gabriel looked after him. How did the little one know that Raphael had put him to sleep? Did he feel it? Now that Castiel was still rising weakly, you could see the little eruptions on his back, it made him happy, but he also had his slight concerns, like Michael himself, but not so bad at far. "All right... but he is certainly relieved and happy to see you. I only experienced him worse once. He was really afraid for you.

Castiel put on fresh clothes. Slowly he walked through the room. "I will go to him and wait until he wakes up. Then he is surely reassured when he sees me." Shortly before he left he looked at Gabriel again. "Thank you, Gabriel." Arriving in Michael's room, the little angel snuggled up next to his teacher and stroked his chest soothingly. "I'm with you."

As if it had belonged to the older one, he sighed quietly in his sleep. He felt much better. All this time he dreamed so badly of their past, of the burning, of Castiel and HIM.   
Raphael entered the room shortly after and saw Castiel with him. He didn't know what to make of it. It reminded him of that time, but he left her alone. For Michael it was the best thing for now and probably also for Castiel.  
After a few hours Michael gently opened his eyes, felt the warmth. He remembered what had happened - "Raphael...", it came a little grumbling from him, but was confused about the warmth and light weight he felt. Only then did he really notice Castiel beside him and smile warmly at him. He was so happy to see him. He could have cried. "Did you stay with me?" he breathed quietly.

Castiel slowly pushed himself up and smiled at Michael. "Yes... How are you doing? You probably didn't sleep very well. Only in the last hours it became better." He breathed a little kiss on the forehead of his exhausted teacher. "Sleep a little more. You seem very exhausted. I'll stay with you if you like. I'm still quite tired and don't feel so good," he smiled embarrassed. He enjoyed Michael's closeness immensely. 

The archangel nodded only slightly and lay back completely in the pillows again. He pulled Castiel towards him, stroked his back and swallowed as he felt the bulge, but didn't say anything yet. "You've earned the rest Castiel...," he breathed quietly and hid his heartbeat, which bounced because of the closeness and also his own observation. He was afraid for him, but this time he would give his life to protect the others.

Smiling, the smaller angel laid his head on the elder's chest. He was really still very, very tired. Exhausted he closed his eyes. Soon he really fell asleep again.   
The next time he woke up, he didn't know exactly how long he had slept. Smiling, he looked at Michael's sleeping face.

The Archangel slept deeply and was not plagued by nightmares again this time. He felt Castiel's gentle heartbeat. Enjoyed the warmth and closeness to the little one. At least so he could be with him once. Slowly he woke up a little later, blinking slightly and smiling when he saw Castiel. "Sleep well?", he whispered quietly. He felt himself a little better again, but still dazed by the sleep.

"Yes, very good. As always when you are near me." Slowly Castiel rose and walked around the bed. He handed Michael some water before he looked at the door. "How long did we actually sleep him now? I can't say for the life of me." Again he snuggled up next to his teacher and enjoyed the closeness and warmth that had so often comforted him when he needed it most.

Thankfully, the older one accepted the cool water and swallowed it. It really did his scratchy neck good. "Probably a few more hours..." His voice sounded as firm as ever and he sat up slightly and when Castiel came back to him, his head on his lap, stroking it gently. His path led him further over his back to the slightly raised humps on it. "Are your wounds still hurting you?", he asked carefully and looked at each other's backs.

Castiel purred comfortably and closed his tired eyes enjoying himself. He was still not really strong. A soft blush lay on his cheeks as Michael palpated the humps. Since he didn't know what he was, he assumed a punishment that would disfigure him for a time. He did not know how long this would take. "No, they no longer hurt. I only feel so weak..."

"I believe that..."; it continued to come gently from him and caressed recklessly further over the same place. "Your body needs all your strength to change. I find it too much to burden you with something like this now, but... ... I should not talk so blasphemously about God, he only means well with you." His strokes became softer and weaker until they finally died completely and he withdrew his hand. "I think you will have to stay in heaven and someone else will watch over your pupils until you are fully restored to strength."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel wanted Michael to have his say, but he just wasn't entitled to it. A tingling crept through his body and he just felt very comfortable again. "What do you mean, my body is changing? What is happening to me?" But before he could ask any more, a deep sleep lay over him.   
The next time the angel awoke, there was pure chaos in heaven. Many angels had been dragged to hell in the last three months. The archangels were as helpless in hell as children and the lower angels were all kidnapped. Quietly Castiel crept out of heaven and flew to the Gate of Hell. He hesitantly entered the underground realm. With sleepwalking certainty he found Satan's chamber. "I want the angels back."

Michael flinched when Castiel folded down and immediately wanted to call out for the others, but then... he just slept. Relieved, he smiled at this fact and laid him down properly, then got up himself. The little one now desperately needed rest, his body was not yet up to it, so much strength and energy. And if someone knew how big it really was then Michael.  
The weeks passed and Satan became bored. Castiel didn't come to earth one more day, he knew that God certainly locked him away from him, but why? First this outburst, then the dispersed Michael, these dreams and then the thing in the church. He couldn't get rid of this strange feeling. He wanted to see him, to seduce him and to experience everything from him and also from his body. Was he the little boy? If so, why did he have this power during his lifetime? He forged a plan with Belzebub. Day after day he had some angels kidnapped inconspicuously to hell. They were tormented somewhat for the demon's fun, but not really seriously injured, he did not want to have all God's wrath on himself, because he was sure that he would not shy away from another war. He intensified the demons and guards to the entrance of hell... Only one should they let through. In front of the magic barrier to the entrance even good Michael failed. It was a pleasure to see this. With a smug grin he finally one day looked at the door of his chambers and saw him. Castiel was really here, but.... there was something different about him. "Come in, I was expecting you." But as soon as he took even one step, he pressed him against the next wall in a flash, snuggled up to him and examined his body, but didn't take anything out yet, since Castiel himself hadn't noticed it yet and his wings had retracted. "You have become stronger as it seems to me..." he breathed softly in the dark tone.

Carefully Castiel entered. Frightened, he gasped for air as he was pressed against the wall. "That only irritates you more now... isn't it?" Gently he pushed the other one away again. "I want to have the angels again. He sighed lightly. "I know, you will not let them go so simply. So what do you want for it?" He began to grin easily. "Oh yes, before you think I couldn't escape you any more...", his figure flickered slightly. This was only about his soul. "My body, I have well hidden... Even you don't find it so quickly. So, what do you want?"

"You little beast", he grinned at him like a prick and separated again a little further from him. "I know what you want and you can certainly imagine what I want... As long as you only appear that way, you hardly have any power here. And I also don't see myself forced to follow any of your demands, or how do you see it?" Gently he stepped back and sat down on one of his chairs. "So... if you dare to come here, then you should do it completely and not like that. Unless you want to undress, the sight remains the same," he grinned at him broadly.

"I'd rather not have that need," he said dryly. He didn't want all this here. He wanted to return to Michael's arms, which protected him from all evil. In which he felt well, safe and secure. But none of this was reflected on his face. He was here to save the others and the people. What was with him didn't matter in the end. He had to protect the people. Calmly the angel looked at the devil. "My body... against the angels. Against all angels."

Satan looked at him waiting and his gaze was penetrating and testing when Castiel made him this offer. He rose again and stepped up to the artificial image, pulled him to himself and still breathed a kiss on his lips. "All right, my word again against yours," he smiled gently but triumphantly. His hands caressed it and at the same moment its image dissolved in front of him. "I await you..." he whispered quietly and turned around again.  
Meanwhile Michael flew upset through the sky. He found Castiel nowhere. The little one didn't even know what was going on. It was obvious that Satan had something specific in mind. His heart cramped. Did the devil remember again? He was not allowed to think about it. God himself took away the memory of it from him and everyone involved except the archangels. It could not and could not be repeated. "By God Castiel... where are you... ...?" Finally there was only one variant. His former protégé was not in the kingdom of heaven. So much was clear. //I must go down...// He knew that God forbid them, because that was what the devil wanted, but Castiel was definitely there. He would sacrifice himself if he had to, he knew him. Much longer than Castiel did himself.

Castiel awoke again in his body. A stale taste lay on his tongue and he felt miserable. Tears shot into his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Slowly he rose and went to the entrance of hell. Just as he crossed the invisible barrier Michael came to him. Sadly Castiel smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I broke my promise. But... God needs the angels... People need the angels. Me against thousands..." A tear ran down his cheek. "Forgive me..." So he went back to Satan's chambers. "Let them go, I am here."

Michael had just arrived at the gate of hell, he saw Castiel. His tears made his heart stop. "CASTIEL! You don't have to, stay here, Castieliii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CASTIELII~!!!!" he shouted after him loudly. He didn't see him anymore. When he caught up with him, countless demons were already throwing themselves at him to stop him. He let his sword appear, tried to get through the masses, but there were more and more.  
The devil looked up as soon as he heard Castiel enter, he was just about to pour wine into two goblets. "I want my performance first... but you have my word, like last time. I promise." So he sat down on his chair again and stretched out his hand to him. Shortly a short pain went through him. He knew this scene... "Come here," he breathed quietly.

The little angel didn't hear the screams anymore. Castiel quietly closed the door behind him. He was afraid, but he did not allow that feeling to continue. Very slowly he walked towards Satan. Every feeling was bandaged from his face. He just didn't want to feel anything. He was not allowed to feel anything if he did not want to break. He calmly grabbed Satan's hand and sat on his lap. The angel also snuggled up to the older one as quite understandably.

The devil was astonished, the little one didn't want to make a secret of it. One of his arms grabbed his hip and held him on his lap. "Are you afraid of me," he breathed towards him, and put a light, almost gentle kiss on his neck. His hands gently stroked his side, his lips formed a shallow grin, but much softer than usual. Satan didn't even notice it himself. Gently he lifted his head, which wanted to bury itself on his neck. He reached for one of the glasses and took a sip from it, then put it on his soft lips. "Drink. It's normal wine, don't be afraid, but it'll make things easier for you." Why was he suddenly indulgent with him? He could have tied him to the bed, ripped off his clothes and taken him as he wanted, pushed him out of heaven and dragged him down to himself... why didn't he do it like that? A picture crept into his head again. He sat here, drinking wine like now. Someone talked to him, his vision was blurred. He looked at his bed, someone was lying in it... naked only covered by some blanket. But he didn't matter more when he had Castiel's face in front of him again.

"I don't know. Maybe a little...", the younger admitted hesitantly. He put his head aside to give Satan more space to attack. It was somehow good that the other was so gentle and tender. He just wanted to bury his face in his neck bend when he pulled him up again. Castiel retreated slightly. For a moment he sipped on the wine. "Thank you... But that's all you should give me. You know that angels fall asleep after too much alcohol." It was astonishing that the aura of hell did not slowly begin to extinguish him. He had no pain, but he could feel the pain of the other angels and especially Michael's. //No... No, God, please don't... He will die if he is only here one hour.// "Can't you let her go now? They are getting weaker and weaker and for some it is almost too late..."

Satan thought for a moment. Should he really? But Castiel meant it all. "Because it is you..." he whispered quietly and stole a short kiss from him. He flicked once quietly and shortly after Belzebub appeared with them, holding his head down. "You wish," he said briefly. "Release the captured angels... all... I promised someone." With that he released him again.  
The devil's servant was shocked at his command, but when he looked up he just faltered more. This angel... He knew it. Why did this picture look familiar to him? "Ah... and I do not want to be disturbed, nobody has access to these chambers," he followed me sharply again, so that the dark-haired one swallowed. "How... As you wish," it came somewhat hesitantly from him and disappeared just as quickly as he had come.  
"Satisfied?", it now came from the devil again when they were alone and kissed his cheek. He noticed Castiel's grief and above all his spiritual absence. "Don't think of him anymore, YOU are with ME now." So he put his lips on it for the first time, caressed them demandingly and not quite as reservedly and gently as at the beginning, after all it was what the angel was here for. He should fall.

The young angel returned this kiss and cuddled up to the devil again. The dark-haired man looked vaguely familiar to him. Surely he had already seen a picture of him at some point. In the big hall for sure. It was a little unpleasant for him to be seen like that, but he had no other choice after all. Castiel concentrated on the other angels. One by one they were brought out of hell. Also Michael. The brown-haired one was sad. He had always felt that his teacher had been watching him when Castiel was alive. He had known him for so long... The younger one looked calmly at Satan and nodded barely noticeably. His tongue nevertheless tried to resist. He looked deep into Satan's eyes. He did not know what to do now. In the end he did, but not the way there. He was here to fall, to die... The devil would already show him the way.

Michael vehemently defended himself at the gates of hell, but was pushed further and further back. He saw one of their angels after the other escape from hell, weakened and going to heaven. The demons withdrew and Michael stood there frightened and confused. Suddenly he saw through Castiel's mind what he was doing... what he was willing to do for the others. /That's why they could...// Again he flew down, stopped from entering by tens of demons. "Castiel!!!! CASTIEL! You must not do that The price is too high!!!!! DO NOT GIVE YOU TO HIM! CASTIELII~!" he shouted desperately, trying somehow to find his way through the guards. But that was their kingdom...  
Satan enjoyed this kiss, felt the angel slowly drop more and more... bowed to his fate. It was ok for him that he at least resisted a little, he enjoyed, because in this way he at least took part in what is and also came. Better than if he just let himself be taken tormented. And he... the devil himself would see to it that he cried out with lust and desire for more... would consume himself for HIM. He looked back at him, looked into the deep blue lakes and stroked his hand over his cheek. The gaze was insecure and pure, but just as open for it. A feeling arose beside the lust in Satan. A familiar one, but he could not assign it. The other hand slipped under his shirt, stroking the soft skin up his back. Again he caught him in a passionate kiss, was even a little reserved. He didn't know why, but he wanted to seduce him, so that he wanted it himself and never regretted it. Again these pictures crept into his head... what was that? He didn't know this person... was that real or a deception? He left his face with his hand, looked at him deeply for a moment. That was real... reality. He grasped under his butt and lifted him up like this. Slowly he carried him to a corner of the room, where there was a large metal bed with a red satin throw. Not for a moment did he release her intimate kiss, noticing how the angel fought back less and less and his heartbeat seemed to accelerate. Gently he placed him on the bed, licked Castiel's soft lips for a moment and continued stroking his back. Kissing him again and gently nibbling at his neck, he pulled the shirt up and finally over his head, but left it open and caressed him further. "Show me your wings..." he whispered towards him.

Castiel closed his soul windows when Satan touched his naked skin. Shortly he bit his lower lip. He didn't know whether a whimper or a moan wanted to crawl over his lips. Both would have been wrong. On the next kiss he was just as shy as before. Again he pushed his tongue back a little. Inside, Castiel had already given up. Actually, he just wanted to die. But if the devil noticed that, he would take much more time, so he fought back. Frightened, he gasped for air when he was touched there for the first time. The little angel knew this scene. It all seemed so familiar to him. These touches, the kiss, the bed... Just everything... With a sigh he put his head aside and enjoyed. Shyly he looked at the older one. He did not want him to see his unsightly humps. But finally he complied with his wish. His wings spread away from his body. //Please, God... I know, I just betray you... But I beg you to take the strength to live on after my fall. I do not want to turn against you...//

Satan waited patiently, looked at the slightly trembling body and looked at the pure white wings extensively. Gently he leaned over to him, after squatting on the bed with him, gently stroking the wings. "Beautiful....," he breathed as if he had never seen anything like it before, feeling the approach along his back, knowing how sensitive angels were there, and enjoying the sound Castiel made of himself. He also felt the two big humps that were still covered with skin. He briefly touched them. He knew what it was. //Therefore this new... stronger aura...// But as soon as he left them, they disappeared, only the two white wings remained, stroking them further along the base of the back, eliciting more of those sounds from him, which made Satan damn hot. Again he leaned forward and kissed him. This time more passionate and demanding than before. He let Castiel fall back on the bed with force, leaning himself over him.

Castiel zitterte. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl dabei. Demütig sah er Satan an. Von seinem Stolz war fast nichts mehr übrig. Er war immer mehr dabei zu zerbrechen, doch das machte nichts. Es würde den Teufel wohl kaum stören. Dieser war eh nur an seinem Körper interessiert. Ein seichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Genießend schloss er die Augen und wartete. Leicht keuchte der kleine Engel auf. Seine Federn spreizten sich weiter ab. Sein Herz schlug schneller und ihm wurde angenehm warm. Ein leichtes Rot färbte seine Wangen und sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Feind und erwiderte diesen Kuss. Immerhin gab Satan sich so große Mühe.

A slight grin, but more satisfaction than mockery, as Castiel put his arms around him, sneaking on his features, only intensified in her intimate kiss. Gently, he played with his tongue in his realm, licked his teeth and palate, murmuring slightly at the slight vibration that caused Castiel's moaning. A hand buried itself in the snow-white feathers, rubbed and stroked it. But soon his hand wandered elsewhere. His shoulders down to his chest. He now separated himself from his full lips and kissed slowly and tortuously down to his neck, where he sucked and licked. He also let him feel his teeth very gently, but it wasn't strong enough to hurt him or leave a trace on the flawless skin. His hand, meanwhile, was scared of its sweet bud, stroked over it, and continued to irritate with gradual increase, finally rubbing it between two of his fingers. His lips also wandered down, but to the counterpart. He kissed gently around the rosy flesh, began the same game with his tongue, before kissing exactly the nipple and sucking on it devotedly with his lips.

Lightly he lifted his head to meet the other. He was about to feel it. This kiss was forbidden, but he longed for attention. He was ashamed. Disgust gripped from him understood. He abhorred himself. He moaned again. His wings covered the whole bed and trembled slightly under these touches. Castiel turned his head to the side. A goose bump spread over his body. He was still completely innocent and so did his body. Instinctively the angel lifted himself towards these touches. That was so pleasant and yet so repulsive. A lightning strike through twitched his body. The blue-eyed one moaned loudly. What was that only for a feeling? Slowly he spread his legs. He became more and more willing.

This body was just madness... This innocence, which threatened to break slowly with every kiss, every little touch of the devil. He looked at himself licking his lips, this body that was already longing for him, stretching out towards him and trembling more as soon as he stopped for a moment and left him in the dark. And when he spread his legs, the angel had given his own consent. He wanted him and Satan now knew that. He lay himself right between them, pushed his thighs further apart and massaged him through the white trousers. Shortly he bit tenderly into the upright bud, licked apologizing over the maltreated flesh and kissed down, but made many a detour, down its sides, to nibble and lick at them. Arriving at the sweet recess, he orbited them with his tongue, similar to his nipples, before he playfully and intermittently sunk his tongue into it.

Castiel felt the devil's weight on him. His legs were further apart and he let it happen. He had lost and now he had to see that. Excitement seized his body, but his limb did not react. He was already too high in his rank as an angel. It was still there, but it was absolutely inoperable. Quietly he cried out. That had hurt. //God... Please make it pass quickly and I'll just die afterwards... For all I care, also agonizing, but I want to die...// A goose bump lay down on his body and he moaned restrainedly. One of his feathers fell to the ground. So God had heard him. He would now weaken him bit by bit. The angel picked himself up towards the devil and moaned again.

The devil pushed his pelvis against Castiel's lap. He knew why it was so. He too had lost his sex when he was still on God's side. "God is really pathetic you know that?" he breathed slowly and quietly against his belly, which he continued to sow with kisses. "Praise the great love and do not even allow the physical bond for it. No wonder Michael goes crazy," it came off him disreputably and put his fingers on the waistband of his trousers and pulled him out completely, leaving this part carelessly next to himself on the floor, as well as his own shirt, which only followed shortly afterwards. He bent it over him, licked his ear. "Michael would be the first to want to touch you as I do..." he whispered deeply and lustfully. "Let his hands wander over your tender muscles, your narrow hips down to your taut thighs. Just as his words shaped it, so did his hands, exploring the perfectly naked body with every fine contour and shape they could feel. He nibbled on the earlobe panting slightly into it. "Michael distorts himself after you, wants to be able to touch you like I do. But he may and above all cannot. And everything only for his oh so great gentlemen..." Again he urged himself against his pelvis, felt now how the limb straightened up quite easily. "But I have my methods, I am the devil," he grinned at him in a truly mischievous manner. Ok, the wine was a lie earlier, but it had served its purpose. And what else should one expect from the Lord of Lust and Desire? His hand now stroked something from his leg up to his loins, touched that not quite so slack, but also not completely excited sex, noticed how it shrugged slightly under his finger. "Does the thought excite you so much that Michael's hands would touch you like this? Slowly he surrounded its shaft, pressed it gently and demandingly, irritated it only slightly and yet agonizingly. "How he might feel about seeing you... this perfect and sinful body and yet knowing never to be able to possess it, but to do nothing better than to immerse himself in you and play the most forbidden game in heaven". His words were dark and excited, the words pure sin, but Castiel seemed to react quite strongly to it, as he felt on his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel flinched at his teacher's name. Why did he do that? Why did the devil do this to him? He was now here to pay his debt. He was here, as he demanded. He did what Satan wanted and had dropped any resistance. He was ready to die and now he was still torturing him. Why did Satan now have to tear out his heart as well? Why only? The angel pushed the image of Michael out of his head. But his body was already reacting. The devil had put some elixir in his wine, in any case his limb stood up. His hands sought hold in the sheet. Pleasurably he began to push into his hand. Lust and grief spread through him. But he showed nothing of the grief. Quickly he spread his thighs even further, so that Satan could see his hidden entrance.

Satan looked at the willing body, especially its desperate and equally excited face. He licked his exposed neck up to his lips, which he made his again. It was easy to break it open. Castiel seemed to have already lost himself. Again a picture appeared before Satan's eyes. He knew it... only... "Already so horny, because I tell you a few corrupt things about your teacher?", it came deep and somewhat malicious from him. "Or do you wish for exactly that and therefore become so sharp? His words were the voice of his lust, sounded excited and delighted at Castiel's sore spot. Only the little one probably wouldn't really want to see it, to clarify it as another disgrace of the devil, but didn't want to destroy him completely. At the prospect Castiel offered him, he licked his lips with relish. He stroked his fingers against his buttocks, massaging it shallowly and slowly circling his anus. "Michael has certainly often wondered what it would be like to give it to you with the knowledge never to be able to. To lick you, to kiss you, to guide you to the climax of ecstasy". He slipped down a bit, breathed a shallow kiss on the tip of the now hard phallus. Gently he nibbled on the shaft, let his lips run along the veins. "Or is it you who desires that? Tell Castiel."

Castiel would have preferred to hold his ears. The kiss was breathtaking. His hands got caught in the full hair and he happily moved towards Satan. He just didn't care about anything. But then again this deep blow. It hurt so damn bad. Yes, he loved his teacher, but it was not as the devil thought it would be. There was absolutely nothing sexual in his love. He only wanted to be with him. His entrance would shrink slightly again and again to open in the next moment. But the next words were too much for him. Tears ran down his cheeks. His hand jumped forward and lay like a vice around Satan's throat. The angel didn't know that he was really hurting the devil and even getting him into serious trouble. "One more word about him and I will kill you. I've already lost everything anyway, so murder doesn't matter anymore..." He briefly increased the pressure. "If you enjoy torturing me before you overthrow me and kill me, but don't do it." He let go again.

Satan himself didn't understand why he said that. He knew that Michael had a preference for his disciple, but that... did he want to irritate him? Humiliate him? The words came over his lips as if he had said them before. He gasped briefly as Castiel closed his hands around his throat and squeezed slightly, but returned his gaze hard and without any weakness. But he was really relieved that he let go again. It would not have been enough to kill them, but they were here for other things. "Who says that I want to kill you?" he breathed quietly and kissed him gently, almost apologising for his words. His hand now embraced the hardness completely, pumped it slowly, but soon became more demanding. "I want to make you mine..." he whispered deeply and stroked again over its white and still pure wings.

"Even if you don't want it, how many angels have survived their fall? As far as I know, one. One of tens of thousands. And there you believe that I of all people am the next one to survive that?" He gently returned the kiss. His body was still very excited, but the feeling that had spread in his mind had disappeared. Satan had destroyed it himself with his words. Quietly he gasped as the devil touched him. His hands got caught in the sheet again. He kept pushing himself up. He frowned slightly. Did Satan not see what was wrong with him? More and more feathers fell out. There were already really bald places... Apparently God had laid an illusion over him. He would die. Definitely he would die after his fall. Maybe already during that time. "I will only be yours for a short time unless I survive." So he gently kissed the older one. //Thank you...//

Satan heard the words. He saw what was happening in front of him, but he wanted to ignore it, didn't know that Castiel himself already noticed or knew. Anger was boiling in him, so strong that tears were forming in his eyes. "I DO NOT LEAVE YOU DIE," he shouted all of a sudden and reached into the remaining plumage. "GOD SELF is not good enough, rather lose one of his best protégés, HOW GLORIOUS! BUT I WON'T LET YOU DIE! NOT AGAIN, HE CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Wild and demanding, he kissed him on it, was driven by anger at God, didn't even notice his behavior himself and what he said, only the urge not to let him die. His hand only became firmer and pumped him ruthlessly, faster and more skilfully, moving the angel's foreskin again and again.  
The next moment the door slammed open with a striking noise. Shock-widened eyes stared at the two bodies before he pulled the devil hard from the bed and protectively wrapped his six wings around his naked body. "Castiel... sh~ everything will be fine... it will be fine..." Threateningly he lifted his sword and pointed it at Satan. "If you want him only over my corpse... I don't go without him and let him die here."  
Satan himself was paralyzed on the ground. What had just happened? He himself did not know any more. He was freaked out and then... Michael... "Go away... ... ... both...", it came quietly from him. Michael wouldn't have had a chance against him here, he looked weakened and was badly injured himself, the demons hadn't made it very easy for him to enter, but Castiel... all the individual feathers next to the bed. He was really dying. He rose slowly and turned his back to the two angels who disintegrated shortly afterwards and climbed back into the sky. Satan remained alone, looking at his hands. Why did they tremble?

Sadly, Castiel looked at the other guy. The tears hurt him. Gently he raised his hand and stroked his cheek. The screamed words made him flinch and he looked at the other without understanding. Hungry the angel returned this kiss. He did not know why, but the feeling was there again. Like a drowning man he clung to the devil. He skilfully moved his tongue towards the others and literally wrapped it around them. Hoarse he screamed into the kiss. That's exactly how he wanted it. That's how his companion should treat him. Roughly and without consideration. "More... Harder... SATAN!" Suddenly it was over. This feeling was simply gone. Only his desire had left him in the here and now. His spirit drifted away very slowly. He knew this scene... This terrible angel who took him away from the only thing that meant anything to him. He weakly stretched out his hand to the devil. "Dean... don't... let him let me..." But then they already disappeared from hell. //SATAN, HELP ME!!!// Then he finally lost consciousness.

Michael clasped the weak body as tightly as he could. He didn't care about his own wounds, it was all about Castiel. His wings looked bad and the last words made him freeze Mark and leg. Satan couldn't have gone far, he still carried his stuff up to his upper body... Did God really want to drop Castiel? Just let him disappear into infinity? Or did he trust that he would come in time? As soon as they arrived the other two archangels and other high-ranking angels rushed towards them again. They wanted to take Castiel from him. Michael was so desperate that he wouldn't let him go and they finally took them both away. With gentle force they finally got rid of each other. Until the end the blonde had held the hand of the smaller ones. But it didn't seem to stand well around him either, only now did he see his blood drinks things, but he was sedated for treatment, that he slept away, just like Castiel, whose weak body lay directly in the hall of God... Raphael and Gabriel with him. "What should we do," they asked their master. They did not know it themselves. Castiel was still dying, too many feathers had already fallen out, and the words spoken by Castiel's memory had come to an end. They promised disaster. "But Michael...", Raphael then threw in depressed. "He... he would not... he wanted to give his own life for him... it did not want him again...", but he fell silent because of God himself. They remained completely silent. "I let him forget... he is dangerous. Pay attention to him... and also to Michael," sounded God's decision and the other two bowed deeply before a light shone around Castiel's body and floated slightly. The wings healed and suddenly the humps also broke open and two new white wings shone in full splendour. So they brought the sleeping back to his room.  
Satan was still standing confused and trembling in his chamber. Shortly after the two disappeared, Belzebub plunged in. "MY LORD! Forgive me, but...-", but he abruptly broke off, could not believe his eyes. Silent tears ran down to the devil himself, not seeing the intruder and the other angel. Satan turned to him, without a sound, his lips forming the angel's name before collapsing completely....  
He found himself in a large crowd. What was this lower people doing here? These clothes... Did he dream again? And above all why was he here? He was wrapped in a dark cape again, the people did not seem to see him. He heard cries of joy and saw a kind of pedestal in front of the crowd, on it four trunks, surrounded with wood. //A witch burn...?//

Castiel was in a dark dungeon. His hands were chained to the wall and he stood upright as always. The clinking of the chains was the only sound that filled the room. He slightly turned his head. The sun rose. Again he was taken and tortured. But this time it seemed strangely short to him. Again he was brought into the cell. It was now almost three years... For three years he was locked up here and tried to survive somehow. Suddenly the door opened. It was early evening. Soon the sun would go down and bathe his prison in red light. He was brought out. Was it over? Did they let him go? But then he saw the pyre. Calmly he looked up to the sky. So it was finally over. A young woman fell on him. She held her dying child in her arms. Castiel accepted it and a strange force seized him. Smiling, he gave the child back. It was healed. Roughly, he was burnt at the stake. He was tied up. Castiel saw his last sunset. The wood was set on fire and warmth enveloped him. Sadly, he looked exactly at the masked figure. "Why did you turn me over to them? What have I done that you want to see me burn?" It was impossible for him to hear him. The flames licked his legs up. Sadly he looked into the sky. "Do you at least want me?"

Satan did not hear the words, but he saw exactly his look and lips as they formed word by word. He shook his head slightly. That's how Castiel would die? He saw his relaxed face, despite the unspeakable pain that had to surround him. He despised people even more. On the one hand they let him help them selfishly and then they punished him like that. Suddenly he ran off, he didn't want it at all, he stopped himself as well. What was going on here? Like a ghost he remained in the same place, saw his body moving through the masses to the front. "You did not deserve it Castiel... I want to take you to myself... People mock you. They took advantage of you and now they are afraid of what you are. They should stand on the stake, not you," he breathed quietly and took the hood off his face. Satan looked at this scene from the outside. Had that really happened then? Why didn't he remember it? It slowly smelled like burning flesh and Castiel started screaming, his gaze seemed to change. The devil recognized anger in it. The pain exceeded everything, but then a bright glow came down. "Michael," Satan in his black robe whispered contemptuously and darkly. The archangel wrapped his wings around the burning body, protecting it. "God knows of you... for a very long time Castiel... you shall live a peaceful life..." Shortly afterwards Castiel fainted and a small glowing ball came out of his body, which took Michael in. The devil watched as he rose into the sky with it. // His soul.//, thought the devil and looked at his image before the pyre, which spread out all its black wings and rose back into hell with the words. "I will find him... you don't take him from me, Michael."  
Bathed in sweat Satan awoke in his chamber, Belzebub at his side. "Lord... as... how are you," it sounded almost with care from him. The devil himself needed a moment to understand where he was now, briefly and gently felt the fingers of the dark-haired man on his face, before he pulled it down to himself and kissed it longingly.

Castiel saw the man fall to the stake. Would he mock him now? Laugh at him? Make fun of the fact that he had trusted him? His gaze became more and more blurred. He could only see shadows after all. That voice, it seemed so familiar to him... They triggered something in him. Anger. Anger at everyone who did this to him, at everyone who mocked him and threw stones at him. Anger at the torturer, at the church and finally also at God, who let all this happen. He wanted to cry out to heaven, but then this soft light appeared and took away his pain. The boy lost consciousness.  
The angel woke up screaming and looked around in panic. He quickly ran into Michael's room, where the other archangels were still fighting for him. The wounds looked bad. What had happened to him? Gently he put his hand on his forehead. If he could heal during his lifetime, why not now? A soft light surrounded her and the wounds disappeared.

Raphael and Gabriel heard the scream and in the next moment Castiel was already with them. They stood up a bit insecure. Who they had in front of them now. Uncertain, but leaving him, they watched Castiel kneel to Michael and he was completely healed shortly afterwards. This power was amazing and it reminded them of the past. But relief spread to them as Castiel looked at Michael longingly and smiled slightly as he tortured himself a little, but stirred at all.   
Slowly the blonde blinked, only blurred to see the shadows of three angels, but one... so close... this scent. Tears rose to his eyes and a smile came on his lips. "Castiel...", it sounded still weakened and pulled him down to himself, pressed him firmly to himself. //He lives... Castiel lives... ... God... Thank you so much // Tears of joy ran down and the other two archangels preferred to leave them a little alone. Castiel seemed harmless, not radiating the slightest negative aura.

Castiel gently embraced his teacher. "Michael... Why are you crying? It's all in the best of order." He gently wiped away the tears and breathed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Gently he put his head on the other's upper body and listened to his heartbeat. "It's okay, Michael. It's all good. You are safe and I am with you. You don't have to be afraid. Do you hear? After a few hours the young angel went out. It looked terrible here. There were wounded angels everywhere. Some wrestled with death. Raphael and Gabriel were totally overwhelmed. He went to those for whom all hope was too late. Some of the slightly injured sat with them to comfort them. Castiel didn't know if he could help them if it wasn't even in the power of the archangels, but he could at least comfort them. But everyone he touched was healed. Not as fast as Michael, but they would survive. Maybe that was his gift. He wasn't bad at fighting, but he didn't like it. But he loved healing. Even then.

It was really embarrassing for the archangel to show such an emotional outburst in front of him, but he couldn't help it. Only slowly his tears dried up and he stroked his back gently, felt all his wings, smiled gently. But tiredness overcame him again. His body was just too weak, even though he wasn't hurt anymore, he didn't even notice Castiel leaving him after a long time.  
The other two took care of all the angels who had just come from hell and cared for them as best they could. Gabriel was a good healer, but there had simply been too many. He thought he had to lose most of them when Castiel stepped up to them and they seemed to be slowly recovering from the gentle touch. He smiled gently. The little one had apparently consciously found his gift again and knew how to use it. One of the most beautiful gifts one could have as an angel, as Gabriel found. Michael and Raphael were rather the magicians and fighters.  
When everyone was finally over the hill, they both came to Castiel and briefly held him in their arms. "Thank you Castiel... it makes it easier for us to see that you're so well... and you've grown so much." They looked at the radiant white four wings on his back, but as it looked, the little one himself hadn't even noticed.

Without understanding Castiel looked at the other two angels. He frowned slightly and wanted to retract his wings, but somehow it didn't work. Only then did he realize that he suddenly had four wings. Completely surprised, he looked at Gabriel and smiled slightly. Some of the angels, who had just been dying, returned to earth and took care of the people. The earth had been a sad place without them. "I think... I still rest a little... Healing is very exhausting..." So he went back to Michael and cuddled up to him. "My guardian angel..."

The other two nodded contentedly and joyfully. Castiel really seemed completely pure, like before and unable to remember anything. "We also descend to earth and look after everything. Get some rest." With this they separated and the two archangels helped the still weakened angels and supported them as best they could. Soon the overhand of demons had returned to the underworld.  
Michael felt the warmth increase again. Gently he put an arm around the heat source next to him and pulled him closer to himself. Satisfied, he sighed quietly in his sleep as the words resounded. As if he had heard them, he whispered his name in his sleep and was then completely gone again.

Castiel smiled dreamily. Satisfied, he listened to his teacher's steady heartbeat. He didn't wake up until the next morning. Smiling he looked at him. "Is it working again? You were badly hurt. What happened at all? Why are all the angels hurt?" Slowly he got up and helped Michael to wash himself. One of his protégés called for him. Unsettled, he looked at his teacher. "What is my task now? I am no longer a guardian angel now, am I?" He did not like to leave his protégés, but he had to bend down. Higher angels had become rarer since the great war and they very rarely left heaven.

Michael awoke and his heart beat faster for a moment, smiling he saw Castiel's face. So he hadn't dreamed it. He gently stroked his face and nodded. "Yes, very well... and I think I owe it to you", it came gently from him and saw now for the first time really his new wing. Had he forgotten? //Unlikely...//, was his own explanation for it, surely God had caused this. He was incredibly grateful for it at that moment, but this time he had to lie for him. "Satan invaded the human kingdom, followed by countless demons. You fainted right at the beginning because you wanted to save your protégé. We archangels had to intervene. Many of the little ones were badly affected. Raphael took the wounded to heaven so that Gabriel could heal them. I stayed until the end to stop them. In the end they also withdrew. I only saw blood and then also turned over. The first thing I saw again was now you... It makes me so happy, Castiel," it came honestly from him, because he was really incredibly afraid for his former student. He didn't like much about the question. He could not decide it, God Himself would have to answer that, now he was also allowed to step up to him. "Ask Raphael and Gabriel. They must have been present at your baptism to the cherubim, as such and thrones as well... if not... ask God himself, you may now join him as a cherubim." He took a deep breath once and slowly straightened up. It hardly hurt any more and this warmth... that must have been Castiel's new strength, which was already so familiar to him. "But I think you won't let me stop you from looking after your protégés. Say it calmly honestly to God... he will surely hear you. After all, I have already replaced a guardian angel once." // Hundreds of years ago and only for you//

Castiel smiled slightly. "I know... And for that I thank you..." Smiling, he looked into the shocked face. "Yes, I remember. I remember my life and also my death. Satan brought me to the stake. He scared people, whispered to them that I would have to be in league with the devil if I had such power. I also remember the little girl that I healed shortly before my death. She is now also an angel and led a troop in the great battle... I also remember the devil shouting something to me, but I don't know what... And I also remember you. You got me too early. I wasn't dead when you took the pain away from me... Thank you..." He went out so Michael could get dressed. Quickly he went to Gabriel. He and Raphael were also weakened. Their wings were all tousled. The blonde began to heal them. Now they had all their strength back.

Shocked, Michael looked at his former student. "You remember?" it came almost hoarse from him, but he breathed deeply when he heard what he remembered exactly. He nodded slightly, though somewhat depressed, pulled him down to himself again and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It is ok... it was a long time ago, carry the knowledge wisely with you.",' he smiled and now stood up completely when Castiel had left the room. He didn't like to look at himself, he almost completely gave up his human existence. Sometimes he wished his old body back, but he was actually happy and proud to be able to help others like that. He remembered Castiel's words. Did he really think that Satan himself brought him to his death? Probably... probably, however, it was simply better to let him believe in this, so he would only give less trust to the devil.  
The two stood up thankfully. "Michael is better again, I suppose, when you are here again. But something is on your mind, I see it," it came gently from Gabriel.

"Yes, he is only a little weakened. I could heal him like you, but I don't think he wants that at all." Castiel looked at the other two. "They call out to me, but I know that cherubim is not allowed to leave heaven. It's just so hard for me to ignore their shouts..." Sadly he began to smile, but then the gates to God's hall opened. It was probably time for his baptism. Michael also came to him. Then his protégés had to wait, even if he didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel smiled gently. That was Castiel, who always helped him and was an aspiring and honest angel. He knew this attitude all too well. Then the gates opened. "Tell God what is on your heart, for only now will it become clear whether you will become a throne like Raphael or a cherubim like me." //Even though I've known that for a long time// At that moment Michael also came in a new white robe. He didn't seem to be fully restored yet, but this was irrelevant as long as he was better again. "Ready Castiel? God seems to be expecting you," he smiled gently at him and stroked through his blond hair. "From now on you will no longer be my disciple..."

Castiel breathed deeply. He could not fight. Or he could, but something in him resisted. Michael also always told him that he was very clever and would surely become a good throne. But he preferred to heal. Still, he just wanted nothing more than to become a throne. As a cherubim he was not allowed to leave heaven. But he could help so many other angels, as a warrior he could not. Sadly he looked at Michael. If he became a cherubim, Gabriel would become his teacher. He liked the Archangel, but with Michael it was something else. Slowly he stepped into the hall. Every other angel was looking forward to climb up, or get more power. Castiel was different.

Slowly everyone entered. Michael watched his former pupil closely. He seemed excited, but most of all depressed because of something. He just hoped that the kid was honest about his feelings, after all it would decide what he would become... even if it was predictable, for everyone except Castiel himself. "Be strong Castiel and always honest with yourself.", he whispered to him with a smile, stroking over the back of his hand and forming a triangle with the other two archangels. Castiel stepped into the middle. All three let their wings shine, all in all with Michael at the top. A glow filled the shimmering white hall and warmth flooded them. God waited and finally. "The baptism of a new rising angel is imminent. Castiel, you are strong and wise, your talent reaches into all realms. But I feel that something is on your heart."

Castiel smiled calmly at the other. He looked at him sadly for a moment and then stood in his place. The angel closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The white light did not dazzle him, which he found quite strange. Each angel had told him that the bright light hurt his eyes. But there was nothing special about it, perhaps the others had only wanted to frighten the younger ones. Doubts gnawed at him. Apart from Gabriel, there were only two more cherubim. Those were far too few. They were urgently needed here in heaven. But as a throne, he could continue to look after his protégés. "I... Doubts gnaw on me. For one thing I cannot fight... Something in me resists it. Otherwise, however, I would feel as if I were abandoning my charges..."

A small break arose in the hall... "That is, you do not want to become a cherubim like Gabriel, despite your talent to help others and especially your now pronounced healing power," asked the voice of God.  
Michael stood still, behaved completely calmly. He felt like he had been transported back to the past. He knew Castiel's answer, but God would not be as forgiving this time as he was then. He would keep him in heaven for his own protection...

"I... don't know... I like healing very much and I know that cherubim are needed, but... I just don't know if I could be happy with it... I think... no matter what I become... I will always regret it to a certain extent..." Castiel fell silent. He would have liked to ask God if he couldn't take the two wings away from him again, but he didn't dare. That would be the first time that an angel would dare to do something like that. With that he would most likely have only insulted God and he didn't want that, especially since all his actions would fall back on Michael again. That was the most beautiful moment in the life of an angel. But the blue-eyed one just felt terrible.

Michael's eyes rested on his pupil. There weren't many baptisms, strong angels were rare, especially with such potential as Castiel had. He knew that God would make him a cherubim, he would do it again, but he would look after him and not let him out of heaven. He knew that it seemed to be the right thing to do after all... his disciple looked sad. He seemed calm, but he knew him for so long and his heart cramped briefly. He knew it would be wrong to do it and yet... Slowly he walked into the middle to Castiel and looked up. "Lord... I... I implore you, let... let him continue to be there for his protégés. He is so attached to it, he would not be happy here and also his further education would surely suffer from it. Please let him have at least that before he becomes one of us.", it came honestly and deeply from the heart of Michael. He knew that he was leaning against God's decision and that Gabriel and Raphael were surprised and not very happy about his request. He himself knew only too well why, but he could not lock his disciple in a golden cage.   
"Step back, Archangel Michael." God's voice asked for it, but he stayed rooted and looked up at the light, instinctively reaching for Castiel's hand and squeezing it for a moment. "Please, Lord...", it came almost imploringly from him, but nothing happened on it. The blonde lowered his head and slowly let go of Castiel's hand ran back to his seat and knelt down, as did the other two. A glow surrounded Castiel all of a sudden, was lifted slightly from the ground and a white cup appeared in front of him to drink from. "Guardian Angel Castiel, I hereby raise you to the rank of cherubim..." Michael bit himself on a lip... he knew it.... "But... I know about your concern and appreciate your love for people and your helpfulness, especially after Michael's words. I allow you, during your further training under Gabriel AND the other two archangels, to continue your function as guardian angels on earth until the end, where you will step into the ranks of the three." Michael swallowed. He... God had allowed it... he had fulfilled his wish. It gave him to consider that it was for time and that Castiel now learned of his destiny, but so he had a purpose. He smiled timidly but overjoyed in the depths of his heart. Castiel was allowed to continue down to earth.

Castiel looked at Michael. He would have loved to throw himself into the arms of his teacher, but he stayed where he was. He grabbed his hand and gently pressed it. This gesture had meant a lot to him. Even if his intervention brought nothing. Sadly he reached for the white chalice. He did not want all this, but if God commanded him to do so he had to bow. His hands trembled gently. Finally he had reached the cup. The trembling had stopped and as he heard the other words, he began to smile. He took a sip and finally stood again. The last words had frightened him, but he just nodded gratefully. As soon as they left the room, there was supposed to be a big party. Smiling he looked at his teacher. "Thank you..." When they wanted to lead him into the hall, he stopped. "Go only without me. Many would feel uncomfortable if I were there..." The new cherubim smiled and flew to Earth. A little boy needed him urgently.

Asking Michael looked at the smaller one, but by then he was already gone. Sighing, he entered the hall, but it was not a real celebration without the newly baptized angel. So he could only wait for him to come back.   
Satan sat on a chair in his room, drank wine and tried to put his thoughts in order. In his bed Belzebub lay exhausted and asleep. He left him lying, should he recover first, otherwise he was useless. But what should he do? The more it happened, the more this little angel attracted him. But what was it that even God would rather let him fall to his death than let him fall? Castiel's last words went through his mind again and again. He sounded desperate, but why? Why did he call for the devil? What should he not allow?

Castiel lovingly cared for his protégés. He was very careful not to get too close to any demons. Cherubim were kidnapped because they could heal demons themselves and with him there were only four. It worried him a little that he now knew about his future. When Satan learned that, he had to practically kidnap him. For he had no chance against four archangels. With four, the balance would tilt again and swing in God's favor and then finally. But he was not ready yet. He probably still had at least several hundred years, if not thousands, until he was ready.

Michael watched the new cherubim from heaven as soon as he moved away from the banquet. It made no sense for him to celebrate without the one who deserved the feast. He smiled at the picture of Castiel happily watching over the little boy. But he seemed just as worried... What could he do for him? He had to distract him, should enjoy it and rejoice at the attention of everyone. So few angels could and were allowed to ascend and then also God's permission...  
Satan flew up to the world of men. He was looking for a place... the place he had always dreamed of. He flew on and on, saw it before him, the little boy with the cat, the big wide meadow, the village. After a few hours, he was just there, didn't know exactly how to get there and where, but the meadow still looked like this. The village had changed, looked newer and more modern, but just as dreamy as it was then. He let himself fall into the grass and looked up at the sky. Did Castiel survive there? Sure, after all Michael was with him and he didn't believe that God really intended to kill him.

Castiel slowly ascended again. Smiling, he looked at Michael. "Why aren't you at the banquet? Don't you feel like it? Sadly he shook his head. "It is better that I am not there. Some of the others are afraid of me. I saw it in their eyes when I healed them. They avoid me wherever they can. Some have a real grudge against me... Especially the older ones. The younger ones are quite normal in the beginning, but the longer they are taught, the more they shy away from me. It is good that I am not there. There are too few celebrations and everyone should enjoy this now. I don't miss it, please don't look so sad. It is okay for me. They should enjoy this day."

Michael looked at his former student, pulled him to himself that he was sitting next to him. But his eyes widened. The older ones? Would that mean... they were not allowed to do that! God forbid to talk about that time. The younger ones were deprived of any memory of it, exactly because of that. Only the thrones, the cherubim, the oldest guardian angel and the archangels themselves were made to keep this secrecy and to protect Castiel and above all the younger ones. It was clear. How could the others do such a thing? This was Castiel's second chance he didn't deserve it! Again he got heavy around his heart and he put an arm around his hip, put his head on his shoulder for a moment. "Don't take it to heart, who knows what was really going on inside them. But I'll ask, ok? Why should they be afraid of someone like you? You are the kindest angel I know Castiel. They owe their lives to you..." Michael didn't want to think about that anymore, that wasn't Castiel anymore. This tender and loving angel next to him. That was him and only that.

Castiel gently stroked Michael Wings "Leave it be, they won't give you an answer and I'm used to being alone. That's okay. I was always alone. There were very few who wanted anything to do with me and that's fine. I'm not used to it any other way..." The young cherubim smiled embarrassed and briefly allowed himself to seek shelter in Michael's arms. Deeply he sucked in the pleasant scent. "I'm going to do some training now. Now I have the hall to myself and can practice with lightning and energy balls without running the risk of meeting another. So the little one disappeared too. From then on he was training or resting when he was in heaven. He wanted to prove himself worthy of God's trust.

"You are not alone Castiel... I... I am there for you..." he whispered quietly and somewhat depressed as he lay down in his arms and held him close to him for a moment. But then already the younger one flew away to his training. Should he tell Gabriel and Raphael? He could understand the other angels with their fear, but why did they transfer it to the young ones now?  
After countless days Michael flew to the training hall. He watched the younger one a bit during his training. He had become really strong, as could be seen from his magic. Whenever he thought he was unseen, he really went out of his way, when other fight training he was always very reserved, didn't dare, didn't want to hurt anyone.  
Satan kept trying to fathom these images and his dreams, flying up almost every day without the knowledge of the other demons to the place where he was led in his sleep. He let his subordinates tell him when Castiel was seen again on Earth, but it was far rarer than before... but this didn't seem surprising with the news that he now carried four wings. The devil knew that God had not let him die, but what... what was special about him? First Michael's behaviour, then his sacrifice and dying... Michael's salvation and now an ascent in the hierarchy of angels? Deep in the night Satan lay on the meadow again, tried to remember everything that had ever occurred to him, but the parts did not want to fit together. He descended again into his kingdom Belzebub was already waiting for him in his making. Roughly he began to pull the clothes off his body. "Lord... Lord, please.", he pleaded quietly, asking briefly for the attention of his master, but found himself already on the bed. "Please sir... Your subjects they... they notice that you are often not there... please.", he brought out falteringly, became hot again under his sinful hands and these eyes, which demanded much more. "please... don't go away often for as long as time, the demons feel betrayed." A loud bang sounded in the hall. The hand of Belzebubs lay on the painful cheek. "Dare to say something like that again, just because I've been playing with you more often lately.", sounded it cold from the devil, climbed up from the bed without straying. "Go away, I don't want to see you." Injured and with his eyes lowered, the dark-haired man left the room, his clothes under his arm.  
Satan himself did not know what was going on. He wanted to quench distraction, his lust and the deep desire in him, but even his most faithful servant seemed to notice more and more that he could not give him this fulfilment... what... What was it? //Castiel//, it shot through his head and kicked over the next best chair. Why did he think constantly and almost only of him? It drove him crazy. Why only? He almost had him, was it just because of that? Because he had escaped and been rescued???

Castiel was now almost every free minute in the training hall. He trained ironcladly and quickly noticed that he was getting stronger. Only one thing frightened him, if he didn't think about a spell, an energy ball appeared in his hand. Angels controlled the four elements and the light, but they could never connect spheres. For example water and wind. He could do it, but he was not afraid of it, what frightened him was darkness. He could summon it. In any form he could only imagine. That frightened him. Whenever that happened, he would flee the training hall.   
Now he was again on earth. He had been assigned a new protégé. When he arrived there, he faltered. That was his home village. Slowly he moved through and looked around. The big market place still existed. At the place where he was burned, there was now a monument. It showed the then mayor. He became sick. On the address he was highly praised that his heroic commitment had made the village safer. He hurried quickly to his protégé, but then he fled again. God could not ask him to take care of the descendants of his executioner. One of the higher angels must have made a mistake in the distribution. He ran reflexively to his old house in the middle of the forest. Only the stone walls were still standing. Sadly Castiel sat down and looked at his garden. After a few minutes he got up and began to take care of it. Many of his friends were buried here and he wanted it to look good again at least now. Surprised, he turned around. There were many cats and other stray animals here. A few dogs, hares, deer and even some sheep. So his home had remained a refuge for them all these centuries. The little angel bought something to eat for them and started to rebuild his old house at least partially. In the evening he was finished and even if he had not intended it, it looked exactly like the house he had once lived in. Only the door was bigger so that the animals could get in and out better. Satisfied, the angel went in and took care of the wounded animals all night long. The next morning he stepped out and took in the cool, fresh air. His hair was tousled and his clothes dirty. Yet he was happier than he had been for a long time. In a good mood the young man ran to a small river and climbed inside. The water was cold, but it didn't matter. Satisfied, he closed his eyes. When he was still alive, he had often lain here. One day a terrible fear had developed. He had undressed as usual and knew that he was being watched by this stranger. When the boy got out of the water, he had an erection. Castiel had fought with fear because he didn't know that. Suddenly someone had hugged him from behind and taken his hand. He remembered his words very well. Don't worry I'll help you. He had shown him how to touch his limb and how to move. Castiel had also done that and let the stranger see. As soon as he had come, he had warmed him.  
His hand wandered briefly between his legs. "Satan..." Shocked, he pulled her back again and stood up.

Satan was the last days and weeks only on the way and if he was once in his kingdom, then in his chamber and left no one to himself. Not even Belzebub anymore. But almost every day he flew to the meadow. He didn't know why, but something pulled him there. Only once did he go to the village. At the market place he remembered the burning of witches.... Castiel's death... whether that also corresponded to the reality what he had seen there? Normally these shows of the people pleased him, they showed their dark nature in the story, but the memory of these made him feel different, he could not describe it...  
But then he suddenly saw a white glow coming down from the sky. His eyes widened when he recognized Castiel. So graceful and beautiful with the four wings reported to him. He hid, saw him go to a boy, but left his house as soon as possible. Was the little one not one of the other's protégés? Although... as a second-rate angel he was not even allowed to have protégés anymore, so why? He saw his tormented face at the market. Could literally see his fear in his eyes. So was it true what he had seen? Castiel flew away and he followed him at a great distance, he didn't seem to notice him for a second. The devil watched as he found the ruin the many animals came to him and let him take care of them. // Just like the little boy back then...// It must have been him, that was for sure. Unnoticed he settled down in the thicket of trees, watched the angel rebuild the walls stone by stone and with a little magic finally rebuilt the house. This action, the happy and contented face of the angel... Satan had to smile slightly without noticing it. He followed him to the small river in the forest. A goose bump covered him as Castiel undressed and climbed into the clear and apparently very cold water. The skin seemed so pure and white, he felt the desire to touch him again. But suddenly his head began to hurt, saw the boy from that time washing himself and he came closer to him, touched him and the desire rose in him, how he embraced the exhausted little body in his arms. He was shocked slightly high, saw how the angel led a hand briefly to his own gender and then... //He... he says my name// He didn't know if that should make him think, who should think triumphantly about it. So the angel longed for him after all, he wanted to feel the carnal lust. As if by himself the devil stepped out of his hiding place, embraced him from behind, did not know why, he simply did it, as if he would be blindly led. He felt the angel's light flinch, but he took his hand into his, leading it back into his crotch. "Shall I help you?", he breathed quietly but seductively and closed his black wings warming around them.

Castiel was just bending over for his clothes when two strong hands held him. He jerked involuntarily. His eyes widened as he heard the voice and was wrapped in the black wings. Gently he began to crawl Satan in one place. He didn't know why he was choosing these, but the devil seemed to like it. At least he sounded that way and something pressed suspiciously against his ass. Lightly and very carefully he worked his way through the feathers to the spot. As a matter of course he suddenly tore out feathers. The devil cursed, but as soon as the angel stimulated the spot properly, he moaned. "Shouldn't I help you better... Satan?" Suddenly he became black before his eyes.  
He lay on the bed in his hut. The stranger lay next to him and was badly hurt. Castiel was just fighting for his life. Carefully he pulled him out and examined the wound. It was a sword stroke and bad burns. Gently and yet quickly he stopped the bleeding. He had given the other a potion, which let him fall into a deep sleep.   
For a whole week he had been waking up at the stranger's bed, finally he woke up. "Quiet, you are safe. Nobody will hurt you here." He gently cleaned the wound. "Forgive me, I know it hurts a lot, but it has to be. You are hurt very badly and your arm is not well. But I do what I can to save you. Get some sleep. You need a lot of rest." Lightly the boy shook his head. Who did such a terrible thing? It would have been more merciful to kill this poor man than to let him suffer so much. The blue-eyed man now had twice the work. He had to look after the people in the village and the severely injured. He slept very little and almost completely gave up his little food. There were only a few who really paid well for his services. Only one young woman, whose daughter suffered from a strange illness, always paid him well. She had also given him the two chickens and a rooster. These had now multiplied and he often had something to eat. A sick goat and two sheep still lived with him. He was able to milk them and was then fed again. From his cats and dogs he could gain unfortunately no use, but he loved them nevertheless. He just came back in from baking bread when the stranger looked at him. "You are awake... do not move. The wound must not open again." Smiling Castiel looked at him and let him drink something. The questions were written all over the stranger's face. "You are now already two moons here. Your arm heals very well and no gangrene has formed. So you don't have to worry that you will lose it. Will you tell me your name?"  
Castiel lay next to the man. They kissed deeply and he explored each other's bodies. His hands glided over the light muscles to his nipples and gently played around them. "Dean..." he breathed softly. The other embraced his limb and began to pump it. Castiel's hands looked for hold. "So good... don't stop... Please..." He didn't know how often they were lying so close to each other and it didn't matter. It was just beautiful. Again his lips searched for the Satans and let themselves be robbed of everything. Playfully he pushed the other one away and wandered between his legs. Gently he began to suck on the hot limb. He stimulated it with his tongue and released it again and again to nibble on it briefly. Finally he created a vacuum and swallowed the hot sperm. Satisfied, he snuggled up to him. "I know you weren't allowed again... Give me some more time. Please." The young man gently kissed his opposite. "I love you..." Shy, he looked into each other's faces. That was the first time he said that. While waiting for an answer, he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The devil sighed as Castiel released and began to grasp his wings, gently crawling them and making his goose bumps even stronger. Since when did he react so strongly from just a few touches? Suddenly he moaned suppressed and in pain, holding on to Castiel all of a sudden as the feathers left him and dissolved into dust. But the brief pain became lust as Castiel pampered him more intensely at the exposed spot. Not only were angels particularly sensitive on their wings... but that was mainly because Satan himself was once the highest angel next to Michael. His lips searched his neck. How could Castiel do that? He knew all about what he already was, he wanted him, him alone, his body, his soul, his life. But then the younger one really collapsed under him and he held him up with his arms, lifted him up and looked into his sleeping but still cramped face. He seemed to be suffering or having a nightmare.  
His penis was already pounding in the tightness of his pants. What was going on here? He did not understand it, but he was sure that it was all God's fault. Why else would the old man leave his new angel here alone after the incident, without protection without everything. Carefully he carried him into the house that Castiel had prepared beforehand. He faltered briefly. It... it looked so familiar to him. What was that? The furnishings were poor and meager, suitable for the time of little Castiel, it must have been his house... was... had he perhaps also been here then? Why didn't he remember it? He laid the angel on the temporary bed of sheets and hay, stroking his still tense face. He sweated. This sight made him crazy, he wanted him, he was completely at his mercy, the ideal opportunity, but... but something kept him from it. Suddenly the angel moaned, the devil looked down at the body, checking, the sounds came louder and louder and shorter from his lips and then... Satan saw a shallow bump forming under the sheet. He grinned mischievously but then put his heart on when he heard the next one. "Dean..." The devil's eyes widened. How did he know that name? Nobody knew him except God. His heart beat faster. He was confused, but just as curious and driven by excitement, which seemed to spread to the smaller one as well. "Shh~ I am here...", he breathed softly and his hand stroked with pressure over his abdomen, finally slipped under the white cloth and began to pump its erect phallus. The angel sounded somehow desperate as he breathed the name again. He lay down next to him in the bed, was content to open his trousers a little so that it wasn't quite so painful anymore, and gently kissed his neck, becoming more demanding with his hand. "I am here..." he whispered to him again. Where did that name come from? He could not know him.

Castiel felt the warmth, but couldn't wake up. He moaned hoarse and moved towards the hand. "Dean... Dean... Yes... please... more..." He spread his thighs as if by himself. "I'll do anything for you, just come back to me. Don't leave me alone..." The young angel was startled. He threw Satan into his arms. "Dean... Dean, you're back. You are with me again..." With weeping eyes he looked at him happily and smiled. Gently he kissed the other, but then he retreated. His thoughts became clear again. "I... Satan... You..." Embarrassed, he turned around and buried his head in the pillow. How could that happen to him? That was just endlessly embarrassing.

Satan began to massage him harder, those sounds so free and unchallenged sinful as anything he had ever heard. Who did he mean? Again and again he moaned his name. /Leave me not alone //, he repeated for himself... why... why did he say that, was he afraid, did he really mean him by that? He felt the angel widening his legs and Satan really had to control himself. The first shiny drops gathered at the tip and then he woke up, threw himself towards him. So he meant him after all? As if out of instinct, he took the shaky body protectively in his arms, felt its soft and full lips shortly afterwards, which kissed him so tenderly and gently. But just as quickly as that came, he disappeared again, moved back and looked at him in panic. The devil was confused. He did not know what was wrong with him. Why did he feel so strange when Castiel called his true name? He looked at the body, still trembling with fear and excitement, turning from it with a red face. With gentle yet urgent force he turned him back on his back, pinned his arms to his head and bent over him. "Who did you mean...?" it came from him, eager for knowledge and colder than before. Satan could not say that it scared him, but he did not understand and that worried him. He was the devil, he should know everything and at the moment everything just went in circles, didn't understand anything about him and Castiel anymore.

The young angel wanted to strike his hand aside, but he was already lying on his back. "It doesn't matter if I mean..." Sadly, he looked at the other. How could Satan have forgotten him? He got rid of one hand and stroked Satan's left shoulder. "There Michael hurt you... With his fire - sword. You almost lost your arm. Gabriel has spoken a curse on you that the arm heals only if someone really wants it and there was no such thing in hell..." With a lot of strength he also got the other hand free. "You tell me when I mean it." His hands jumped forward and got caught in Satan's hair. He looked deep into his eyes and took him with him into his past. Here he could not change anything. He could only see and sweep into his body. With a demon at his side, he could perhaps act and not just let act. They were in his house. Young Castiel was just out to get some water. Coldly the angel pointed to his bed. "Who is that?"

"It's not!" the devil became angry and loud. It did not matter at all. Only more angry and incomprehensible he looked at him when he touched his shoulder. "I became... what...?", it came only more unbelieving from him. When he suddenly grasped his hair firmly, he was startled, he wanted to push him away immediately, but by then it was already black around him. He sank into Castiel's memory...  
Slowly he opened his eyes again. He was still in the house, but... something was different. He suddenly saw Castiel, he ran out. Satan faltered... That... that looked like Castiel. Almost as old as he knew him as an angel only a little younger. The things... shredded and dirty like when he was little. Then he heard the voice and saw the angel Castiel standing next to him pointing to the bed. Now he stopped all the more. That... that was him.... he was asleep there... the bandage on his shoulder was all too clear. He... lay there almost motionless. What was going on here. "Lie..." he breathed softly. "Lies...", louder on it. What was played here? He pressed the angel next to him against the next wall. "Did Michael order you to make me believe it, to weaken me?", it came hard from him. He didn't understand it and that's exactly what made him so uncomfortable. That could not be real, he would remember something like that.

Castiel flinched. Frightened, he gasped and looked at Satan. "I can't lie at all. Do you think something I like here? I know absolutely nothing about myself. I have been dead for over a thousand years and only remember the last twenty. The Elder Angels hate me and I cannot remember my life... Now at least tell me that this is not you... Please...", tears ran down his cheeks and he collapsed. Everything he had ever believed in just broke into a thousand pieces. Powerless he collapsed. "Tell me... please..." Little Castiel came back in. "You are awake... not moving. The wound must not open again." Smiling, Castiel looked at him and let him drink something. The questions were written all over the stranger's face. "You are now two moons here. Your arm heals very well and no gangrene has formed. So you don't have to worry about losing it. Will you tell me your name?" The angel's breath faltered. "I can only show you what I remember. You know this spell... you invented it... You know that I can't lie here."

Unstable and penetrating, he looked at Castiel. What an answer he expected - it couldn't be anything! But... these tears... it was real, everything was real and he himself knew only too well. He let go of the angel, who fell on the floor wordlessly and cried quietly. He listened to the young Castiel's words. Heard the question and bit his lip. He saw the faltering face of his likeness, his face palpating. Finally this Satan looked up at the boy and as if from a mouth he spoke to him. "Dean..." He bit so hard on his tongue that it began to bleed. He barely knew anything about Castiel, but why did he learn so much about him now and... why he was here and then on the burn. He looked at the angel again, he seemed completely dissolved. He stepped towards him and kneeled down slightly. Shortly the surroundings became completely quiet, time changed, suddenly shallow moaning penetrated his ear.  
"Dean... ... .. ....So good... don't stop... Please..." He wasn't looking. He could think enough to know what they were apparently doing, the sounds were clear enough. Castiel, on the other hand, was still crying, crouching and still excited on the floor. He gently embraced him and shortly afterwards they both awoke from his subconscious, now alone again in the hut. The devil was now even more insecure. He seemed to have had something with Castiel, even when he was alive... and... why didn't he know anymore? His thoughts only circled around it, but shortly afterwards he heard only a whimpered moaning of the man among himself. Castiel was still lying naked and excited under him. A found food for the devil, but... again something prevented him and if it was only his confusion. Gently he bent down, kissed him gently and calmingly, stroking his hair. He lay gently on him, moved slightly and rubbed against his hard cock. He didn't want to think about it, why did all this suddenly come towards him? Why was there nobody here to stop him, to stop them?

Castiel leaned desperately against Satan. They awoke again. A tormented whimper escaped his throat. He returned the unspeakably gentle kiss and clung to him. "Yes... ah... please... good..." The angel spread his thighs and really welcomed this touch. He needed it now. He really needed it now. Groaning he pressed closer to him. "De..." He dropped out. Again tears ran down his face. "I'm... I'm... sorry..." Sobbing, he flew away. As fast as he could he flew back into the sky. New clothes covered his body. He entered the training hall and was alone again after a few seconds. Full of anger and despair he began to train. The energy that emanated from him was much too strong for an angel of his class. Soon he was completely exhausted, but he didn't stop. When he again created a sphere of darkness, he turned it against himself. He held it at the level of his abdomen and fired himself. The pain was unbearable and immediately he began to bleed. Castiel sank to his knees. Now he was sexless. His body could no longer betray him. Exhausted, the blonde collapsed.  
When he opened his eyes again, he was still lying in the hall. The blood had disappeared and he was healed. Had he only dreamed this a little? Depressed he went into the Great Hall. This was his personal refuge. There he met another angel. It was another very high angel. "Greetings...", it came gently from Castiel. The other looked at him and his face darkened. He drew his sword and ran towards the smaller one. He always avoided and tried to escape the blows. Some deep wounds were already visible on his arms and chest. Castiel fell. The next blow was fatal. But then his personal guardian angel appeared. He threw the other one to the ground. But then the blonde threw himself in between. His teacher was no longer with him and had raised his fire sword. "Michael, no... we must not kill." The other throne rose again and struck after the cherubim. This blow would cut off his wings and kill him. A metallic sound filled the room. The sword of Satan's lover had parried the blow. As a matter of course the youngest grabbed it and pointed it at his attacker's throat. "Go..." As soon as he was gone, Castiel gently put the sword away again. He felt unspeakably powerful with him.  
At the same time as the lover's sword was activated, Satan's sword began to sing in hell, radiating a dark aura.

Satan pressed himself on him, absorbed the words and sounds as if he needed them to survive. He rubbed himself harder against him, began to cover his neck with hot kisses. But suddenly he was pushed away again. He wanted to hold on to him but by then he was gone again. The devil looked after him for a moment before he struck into the hay and clenched his hands to fists. Why did he suddenly feel so bad and empty? He went down, but this time he saw Belzebub again for a long time..... Belzebub.... he took him down to himself at that time, when... it ... it must have been something the same time he met Castiel... he...he... //Yes! That was it... Belzebub, he... he was Castiel's guardian angel at that time, so I came to him, but then I took him from heaven to me and Castiel... he was alone // Satan thought about this knowledge. Why didn't that go through his head much earlier? But... what he had just seen through Castiel... that, that was impossible.  
After a few hours, he started to scare up. Something he hadn't touched for centuries screamed for him. He heard it. Furious Belzebub entered his room. "Lord, forgive me for just coming in, but... in the throne room... your... your sword... it...", but he did not get any further, he already ran off. Something bad had to happen. He ran through the halls and corridors, arrived in his hall and took the sword from his seal. Only he could lift it from it. The sword shone, radiating a dark and deep energy. What was going on here? But then one of these pictures appeared before him again... the ... the Heaven. A hall... Castiel... in... in his hands a sword, it looked very similar to his own. What was that supposed to mean? He took his and ran back. "Lord, where are you going?" it came worried from the dark-haired man who came after him. He pulled him towards himself. "Belzebub, you are my closest confidant. I'm counting on none of the demons to follow me, even and not you at all, understand? With that he left hell as fast as possible. He had also seen Michael, but why was the magic of darkness so strong? His sword called for something or someone. He had to follow him, the call. Shortly before God's kingdom he changed his appearance. His hair grew, was long and soft. He hid his wings, replaced them with two white ones and with matching clothes. He looked like he did hundreds of thousands of years ago... back then... when he was still in training with Michael. He let himself be led blind through the sky. Nobody paid any attention to him.  
Michael looked after the throne, then to Castiel and stepped up to him, slapped him in the face. "Never touch that again," he screamed, but tears were in his eyes and he sank to his knees. "Please Castiel... grasp... don't touch it... me... ... ..I'm so afraid for you..." What had become of the world here? That angels attacked themselves? Those could no longer be angels.

Castiel's head flew around. With tears in his eyes he looked at Michael. Why had he beaten him now? He had done nothing wrong. The young angel tasted blood and looked at his teacher. Mourning and despair were reflected in his eyes. He was already so confused and now even that. He quickly whirled around and left the hall. Blood dripped from his lip onto his robe. He ran past an angel unknown to him into his room. He sealed the door with a spell and threw himself sobbing on his bed. Deeply the angel buried his face in the pillows. None of this was fair.   
The days and weeks went by. Castiel didn't hear about anything that happened in heaven anymore. Only when one of his charges needed him did he leave the room secretly. His wings no longer shone, but were grey. He even avoided the three archangels. The angel was in a deep crisis and nobody could help him. He ate and drank nothing and did not attend any meetings. Actually he did not want to exist any more. Every now and then he had a feather, but it grew again very quickly. His hair was dull and his eyes empty. Only on earth did he occasionally show his now rare smile.   
When one day, when he came back from the earth, his teacher stood in front of the door. He quickly hid his wings and stopped. "What do you want, Michael?"

Satan flew through the realm. He had not been here for thousands of years, but it had hardly changed. He saw an angel flying hectically towards him and finally passing by. //Castiel!// He looked after him for a moment, but the shear urged him to move on. He stepped deeper and deeper into the kingdom of God and finally arrived at the hall. His heart was beating violently, he felt how he was coming ever closer to the source of the calls, but he became careless. He could hardly see so quickly when Michael stood in front of him and pointed his sceptre at him. "Not a step further Satan...", it sounded threatening and he looked up grinning, all the more at the sight of Michael, but this facial expression should not last too long anymore  
The days went by and Michael didn't even dare to go under Castiel's eyes anymore. What had he done? He wanted to protect him and probably did him a lot more harm than he actually intended. He knew from God that Castiel was in a very bad way. Not physically but his soul suffered, found no more affiliation.  
He waited at the gates of heaven for his former disciple, saw him finally ascend and forced himself to a light smile that became sadder and sadder. The voice alone made his heart cramp. "Since... Since when have you been avoiding me...?", he said depressedly. Tears stood in his eyes. He had probably not deserved it better. "Castiel... I... I know that sounds hard but... please... don't go to earth often soon, Satan... Satan he... he was here... he wanted the sword I warned you about in the hall. It was sealed with the complete exhibition. But the devil himself escaped hurt." He could not forget the picture of the meeting with him. They fought briefly, they were equal, only by stopping Satan he had hit him in the arm, but his face, It was rigidly directed at the showcase, reflected grief and anger again. Suddenly he screamed angrily. Michael knew that he had remembered something during the times of the exhibition. He screamed Castiel's name again and again, as if in raptures, finally he became calmer and fled wounded. "Please Castiel..." Michael bit his lower lip slightly, holding his gaze down.

Castiel looked at the other one. He listened attentively and lowered his head. "As you wish..." But then his head shot up. "Injured? With the fire sword?" When Michael nodded, Castiel whirled around and ran towards the exit. He would die if no one helped him. "Dean..." He paused briefly in front of the great hall. Another pair of wings now protruded from his back. He himself had come out of his crisis and was now acting out of love. He simply had to continue to ascend, even if God Himself did not want it. He looked at the door and stretched out his hand. "Come here to me." He heard how the seal broke and the sword as if by itself in his hand found also the breastplate closed itself around his body and protected him. Sadly he looked at his teacher. "I'm sorry, but I loved him once. I must not let him die. Black light formed in his hand and bound the older one. "It will disappear when I am in hell." He flew away with it.   
Arrived in hell he grabbed Belzebub by the collar and pressed him against the next wall. "Bring me to him. NOW!" Quickly he hurried to him. It looked bad. He began to heal him. It was hard, but he made it.

"What-? Wait! Castiel, wait!" Michael wanted to go after him, but somehow he couldn't, finally he noticed that he was surrounded by chains... Chains of darkness robbed him of his strength. When he saw the other again, he thought he was breaking his heart. The sword and the armor. Tears ran down his face. "Don't do it Castiel. He's using you. He is the devil! CASTIELI~!" he shouted powerlessly after. His body trembled, he collapsed. "I... I love you too... why... Castiel..." Bitter tears flowed down.  
Satan was lying in his room, he had barely managed to escape from heaven. Belzebub brought him into his room, he wanted to be alone, had to concentrate to heal himself. He fell into a deep dream. He was there with him, lying in bed with him, pressing against each other and enjoying each other's closeness and warmth. He had taken away his innocence stayed with him and felt comfortable, free from all, far away from the struggle that reigned between heaven and hell. After they both lay in bed, sweaty and relieved, he finally heard it. The words that were most repugnant to the devil. Why did Castiel suddenly say that? All those days nothing and now. That same night he left him, left him behind, only watching him from a distance and seeing the people he helped burn him alive.


	8. Chapter 8

The angel breathed a sigh of relief. The wound was closed and not even a scar remained. He went into the throne room and rammed the sword beside Satan. He also removed the breastplate. One last time he came into Satan's room and looked at him. "You are healed. You can stop playing the sufferer." When he came up to him, his palm hit his cheek. "Don't you dare touch me, Satan. When you could have me, you didn't want me. It's ridiculous that people burned me for the right reason back then." He pointed to Belzebub. "First you took him from me and then you made me your bitch. When I became too annoying for you, you watched them burn me. And now, do you want me all serious back? After you couldn't fuck me back then, are you trying it now?" Disgusted, he spat in his face. "I am done with you. Find yourself another slut!" So he left hell. In heaven he went into God's throne room. There he knelt down. "Forgive me, Lord. I healed the traitor, but my heart forbade me to let him die. I am here to receive my punishment."   
Slowly Satan came to himself. He saw Castiel just leaving the room. He was sick. He didn't understand so much? He wanted him at that time already... he slowly remembered it again... but... why did he just leave then? He could have had him. He longed for its warmth, he noticed that just so clearly after this dream. Slowly he got up, then heard his voice again. Slowly he ran to him, wanted to take him in his arms, but then his head flew to the side. Confused he looked at him. "What... Castiel no... that was..." //Why do I want to justify myself? And what was it like exactly?// Satan couldn't even answer the question correctly himself. He saw his two new wings. He had probably acted so selflessly because of him that he ascended automatically. As soon as Castiel was gone, he looked at the ceiling of the walls. Something in him cramped at his words... why only?  
He thought back... the sword he went to heaven because of the sword... but what had happened then? He still knew that he was hit by Michael, but nothing more either. Only when he collapsed in front of the entrance to hell did he come to himself again. Castiel's words were still sinking into him. He took the guardian angel from him, that was true, but not because of him. Belzebub... then Sam was Gabriel's pupil. He seduced him and let him fall. That's why he apparently met Castiel. Why did all this keep him so busy and make him so uncomfortable?!  
Shortly after Castiel, the archangels also entered the hall, only... Michael was missing the usual top. The two looked astonished but now only sadder than they recognized the wings. The last two were only given to an angel when he stood out above himself and apparently that was the case. They were already alerted that Castiel would overflow, but now he was here... showed remorse and explained his actions. They knelt down as soon as God's voice rose. "Castiel, you have healed the devil, the Lord of hell and seduction. You know you can hardly imagine anything worse here, Castiel." There was silence for a short time. "But that's exactly what distinguished you in this case. You knew it was against our rules and yet you were so selfless and wanted to save him, hence the wings that only a seraph can carry." Shortly the glow in the hall became brighter. "For the time being I withdraw your permission to look after your protégés and you stay in heaven. I also take from you the power of the seraphim. It slumbers within you, but it is still uncontrolled, you haven't just become a cherubim for long. Finish your training and you will become a great angel. That's your job." The two archangels rose again and looked at Castiel, whose two wings slowly faded and the previous four remained.

Castiel nodded gratefully and slowly got up. Slowly he left the hall and broke his knees. That had all been too exhausting for him. With much effort he fought his way up again and went into his room. There Michael lay, cuddled deep in his bed, holding a little stuffed animal in his arms that Castiel had once been given by a protégé. He gently pushed him a little to the side and took the animal from him. Instead he cuddled up to him and nestled himself to the plush cat. Gently he wrapped his wings around the body of his teacher and fell asleep.   
The next morning, smiling, he looked into the amazed face. He deliberately spread his wings so that the other could see their colour. "Good morning," he smiled in love and stood up. "I'm going to train now. I want to advance my training as quickly as possible. After all, we need some good healers." With that he left the room.

Michael didn't notice anything anymore. The tension and above all the fear for Castiel was too great, especially as the darkness was too much for him. Unconscious he was found and brought to his room, but as soon as he woke up he slowly dragged himself into Castiel's room. It was empty, but how could it have been otherwise? He lay down in his bed. It still smelled like him. Again he began to tremble and the tears rose in him. He saw the little stuffed animal. He knew where it was from. In his grief he simply pulled it to himself and fell asleep out of the effort.  
The next morning he felt warmth... it smelled good, he felt safe. Slowly he opened his eyes and his heart threatened to stop. This smile, his wings. Michael never thought to be so relieved. Did he dream that? He thought Castiel was lost when he volunteered to go down to hell. Completely incapable of saying anything, the tears ran silently down as soon as Castiel was gone. He smiled at him, but he knew it wasn't like that. He was gone so quickly, he had not forgiven him... but... but he was alive... was still pure... that was more important than anything else.

Castiel left the training hall only in the evening. He quickly got something to eat and went to his room. There he sat down on the chessboard and looked at the pieces. White were the creatures of heaven and black the creatures of hell. He set one of the white stones and smiled contentedly. His teacher and he played every now and then and left an unfinished game standing like this to continue playing at some point. Mostly after they had clashed. The young cherubim went into the hall where the angels used to dine. He stepped behind Michael and took some grapes. His warm breath grazed his ear. " checkmate.", he breathed quietly and went back to his room. He ate the grapes with relish.

With mixed feelings Michael tried to do his duties again that day. He didn't feel well, didn't know what to do when he met Castiel. He couldn't live with his hatred, he meant far too much to him. He wasn't even with them at dinner after all. It hurt, but he almost froze completely when he suddenly heard his calm voice on his ear and caused a shiver. He turned around briefly. What would that tell him? His heart beat faster. Slowly he went back after the meal. He timidly knocked on Castiel's door and entered. "Is... Is it ok if... if I stay a bit?", it came questioning and reserved. He didn't even know exactly why he was here... he wanted to talk... he wanted to clarify things or even... just to be with him. Right now he was assuming that Castiel didn't want any of this.

Castiel was just sitting in one of the big armchairs reading a book. Smiling, he looked up and nodded. "Sure, come in." Grinning, he pointed to the chessboard. "You're really checkmate, or is one of the famous ways out coming again?" He stepped next to Michael and looked at the board. "What have you got? If it's because of this thing... forget it. The blow hurt, but actually you just made something clear to me. I have been blindly relying on you for far too long. Whatever I have done, I have waited for your approval. When I was in trouble, I trusted that you would help me. These thoughts were childish and stupid. You are no longer my guardian angel and I am strong enough to take care of myself alone." For a moment he leaned against him and closed his eyes.

Only slowly Michael stepped further into the room, then looked confused at the chessboard and even smiled slightly at it. "Oh so...", he mumbled quietly and watched the game. No... he had really lost. Castiel had matted him. Under his words he slowly turned around and almost at the same moment Castiels leaned against him. He raised his arms, hesitated briefly, but then closed them around him. "In the process... and I wish... nothing more to me than to be able to protect you... ... I... I'm... I'm so sorry, Castiel. I didn't want to be so firm, but... the fear... I might have been so afraid to lose you.", he confessed in a rather brittle voice, as the emotions rose again in him and his face pressed itself lightly into his soft hair, sucking in this wonderful, slightly sweet scent of the other.

"Michael... You can't always protect me. No matter how hard you try and no matter how much I wish. It just doesn't work and I had to learn that first. I also have to learn again to live with my past. I healed him, I took care of him, I loved him... Then he left me and I was charged. For three years I was tortured and then burned. He has seen and done nothing... I must first learn to deal with my grief and anger. As long as I cannot do that, I do not deserve to become a seraphim. But I have to do that alone. Nobody can help me with that." Sadly he closed his eyes. "He is well... I mean Sam. I have seen him. I don't know if it still means anything to you, but if it did, he survived the fall."

"I know...', it came sadly from him and closed his arms only more tightly around him, wanted to never let him go again. "I know... and that is the worst thing for me. To know not to be able to give you all that in order to be happy". He cramped briefly as Castiel told him his version of the past. He couldn't know what exactly happened between Satan and him back then, what happened during his time of torture and it was better to let him believe. Then he faltered by the name. "Sam..." he whispered quietly. He didn't even ask how he knew the name, since he had only been known as Belzebub since his fall. Of course he knew, too often he was at Satan's side to help or even protect him. He had lost his soul to him... Gabriel's disciple, whom he also taught... Castiel's guardian angel. But he knew how lovingly Castiel meant it. He gently began to stroke his back. "Thank you...", he whispered quietly, feeling further and further over the white fabric which so gently concealed its light skin.

"I'm happy... I'm happy when I can help others. I've never known any other happiness and that's enough for me." Sadly he smiled at the other and sought further physical contact. "Mi... Michael... not there... I... ah~... it triggers... something... in me..." Desperately, he pushed closer to the elders. His eyes were glassy and his rosy lips shone. He looked at his teacher seductively. "Stop... ... we may... not... that..."

Michael knew this was a lie. Castiels had been much more lucky and deserved it. Mentally as well as physically and nothing he could give him of what Satan apparently gave him once. It hurt so much. A goose bump formed in him when he heard Castiel's voice and perceived his reaction to the tender touches. He said no but his body continued to nestle against his own. "I know..." he repeated a little more quietly, but did not stop stroking him so gently. "And that is it... the worst for me...", very gently he lifted his chin a little and put his lips on those of the other. In this gesture there was nothing lecherous, nothing excited, only perfect affection. He knew that he could not do that, that it was wrong. But Castiel was with him, pressed against him, looked at him with that face and those eyes. His heart beat faster and he just couldn't help but kiss him. Delicate and loving.

Castiel began to tremble. It was just so beautiful. His body just needed the closeness and warmth tremendously. His heart stopped and he enjoyed this innocent kiss. His lips opened and he could taste his teacher. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the older one. He loved Michael. He had loved him so long and never before had he been so close to him. They both knew it was forbidden, but they clung to each other like two drowning ones.  
In hell the breastplate began to glow. He begat the image of the two kissing angels. After Castiel had carried him, he followed him unswervingly. But since he could no longer be let into heaven, he showed Satan the picture of the lesser one whenever he ordered it.

Relieved and happy he kissed him, felt the arms in his neck and the closeness they gained. His hands and fingers caressed him more and more, sipping on the slightly opened lips of the younger one and fully savoring this moment. Castiel was so tender... so soft... how long had he wished for this? Ever since he heard about his life in the kingdom of heaven, saw the pictures of him and Satan... He desired him, but quite differently. He was denied physical affection and yet he simply loved him. His wings appeared and enclosed both their bodies for a moment.  
The devil heard the lamenting song of the armor and ran to his hall. He saw the light and ordered all demons to leave the hall. Only now did he see that both swords were here. Castiel had left them to him. He hadn't left his chamber since his injury. Hesitantly he touched the shining metal and saw the pictures of Castiel... and Michael. Something in him cramped. Why was he so angry about it and above all... so unspeakably sad...

Castiel didn't know what to think anymore. He loved the Archangel. He really loved him and yet her love could not be. "Michael..." His hands slid under its top and touched the soft skin. He knew that his teacher detested his own body, but he simply found it beautiful. Sacht's fingers explored the entire upper body and caused goose bumps. "My Michael..." He gently stroked his wings and snuggled in even further. What did the other one do with him now?

The archangel now pantled, embarrassed and just as restrained. The fingers on his body gave him goose bumps, the feeling in him grew more and more, despite the knowledge that he was never satisfied. His heart jumped slightly by that name and soft tingling spread from his wings. Castiel was so unspeakably careful and gentle, just felt good. How could something so beautiful be wrong? Very slowly he separated from his lips, caressed his face. "I... I know I shouldn't Castiel... yet... I love you..." he whispered gently and lifted him slightly, laid him so on the bed and he lay down next to them. Their lips met again, there was nothing pressing or corrupting about this kiss, just wanted to feel and enjoy this moment which perhaps would never happen again. He could not make him happy. He knew that...

With big eyes Castiel looked at the older one. "I... Michael... I love you too..." He gently returned this incredible kiss. He pressed close to the others and just enjoyed it. Carefully he took off her tops and snuggled up to him. They would never get closer, but for that moment it was just perfect.  
The breastplate and the sword vibrated as if in great agony, reproducing these words. "Michael... I love you..."

Finally, the heart of the elder seemed to stand still. Tears gathered in his eyes. Tears of joy and yet fear, through the knowledge that he can never be what 'he' once was. His skin was tingling, the air felt it as Castiel took it off and dropped his top himself. He swallowed easily. He hated to show himself like that, but at least he looked as far back as he once did. Castiel, on the other hand, was full of beauty. His gentle smile, shy and loving at the same time. He closed his arms more tightly around him and pulled him closer to him, letting their bodies touch each other.  
Satan saw the events in hell. His heart became heavier and heavier. A nasty grin appeared on his lips as Michael confessed it to him. Had he known it... but then the answer... something made his world collapse, his eyes turned black, the words flew through his head. But then he saw Castiel next to him in the bed of the hut. Satisfied and happy. "Dean... I love you", heard the same words to the other "Michael... I..." but then young Castiel again. "Dean... I love you". But then his room. A strange person, he only saw him blurred, but he heard the words of this person. "Satan, I love you..." Panic-stricken he finally shocked up, looked around. He was still in the room... alone. But then he felt something in his face, slowly he felt about it. Tears ran down. "What... that...?", it came confused and mocking. He would have loved to laugh at himself now. The devil cried and did not even know why. He looked at the armor, the picture went out.

Castiel gasped quietly. The touch was so unusual for him. Michael's body was so warm and soft. His nipples straightened up and he began to tremble. His lips finally found Michael's neck and he breathed a gentle kiss on the soft skin. "You are beautiful." He stroked over the place where once the nipples of his teacher were and created new ones by magic. These were at first without feeling, as it always was with these spells, but then the cherubim stroked his own left and Michael gasped for air. Now they were connected like no other. Embarrassed, he looked at him. "I can undo it again if you... don't want that..."

Oppressed, the archangel escaped another sigh. Angel should not know this kind of affection, but he knew it. If he knew it from his former life, he felt it. He reacted incredibly strongly, only from the kisses on his neck. Castiel was already driving him crazy. His hands wandered his back further down to the waistband of his trousers and up again. He harshly gasped for air. What was that? He looked at Castiel. Embarrassing redness spread across his face, shaking his head and kissing him again, this time a little more passionate than before, but soon separated again. "I don't know... it feels good... but don't let me go too far Castiel. You are all I have ever wanted.", he breathed softly and moaned softly as he touched the nipples again and gently twirled. His hand stroked over his back and a little further over his ass.

Castiel gasped quietly. These feelings were beautiful and especially being able to share them with Michael was incredible. The kiss was beautiful and the little angel longed for more. Without his help, he began to irritate his buds and the moaning of the other was so exciting. "I love you..." The cherubim felt his hand on his ass and gasped quietly. He slightly sucked on two of his fingers and then played around with them around his nipples. The moaning made his heart beat faster. "We must... stop...", it came now quietly breathed, even if he did not want that.

God... just the sight of Castiel putting his fingers in his mouth made him completely different. His upper body stretched towards the wet fingers, slowly getting louder, but tried to suppress it further. The words reminded him of reality but there he did not want to go back. His hand stroked up again, but he slipped down slightly and also released himself from his hot fingers. Slowly he kissed his chest, gently scraping his teeth over the clavicle. He wanted to give him the same feeling he felt. His tongue circled around the one protruding hill, then kissed it timidly and began to suck on it.

Castiel's lids began to flutter. That was so indescribably beautiful and yet so forbidden. His hands clawed into the soft, blonde hair and held him there. Just the thought that Michael now felt the same and he could see his nipples straightening up and groaning. His hand slipped into Michael's pants. There was nothing there and he did not intend to do the same for him as on his upper body. If it did, then they had lost. Then there was no turning back, but he could at least share the feeling with him. He held his hand calmly, but his other now gently stroked his own phallus and let them both moan with pleasure.

He devotedly dedicated himself to the tender pink flesh, stroked his fingers over the counterpart and enjoyed the sounds of Castiel on it. He also nibbled on it slightly, made it harder and the angel louder. It was just really good. He felt his hand on his abdomen. If he didn't like something, it was to be touched there. He wasn't human anymore, he didn't want Castiel to see him like that. But then he moaned angrily in unison with Castiel's voice. He looked down at him, clouded. Therefore the hand.... He decisively separated from him and pulled his hand from him, he bent down and kissed him long and calming. "So beautiful Castiel...", he whispered quietly, showing him how much he liked it. He then turned around, lay half supported above him and opened his trousers. Very slowly he pulled them down and kissed the skin of his loins, which was released more and more. Finally the cloth lay only in the hollow of his knees and the result of her actions stretched out towards him. He faltered briefly. Should and was he really allowed to do that? But it was already too late to stop. His lips gently stroked up the phallus, sipped timidly on the veined skin and let him feel his tongue before he breathed a kiss on the glans and slowly dipped his head into his lap.

Shocked, he looked at the other guy. If he liked it, why didn't he want it? Surprised, he gasped. He was slightly ashamed. His limb rose high and the tip shone. Castiel pushed his back through and groaned longingly. His hands sought hold in the blond hair of his teacher. Shallowly he began to move his pelvis. The young angel closed his eyes. "Michael~ When he reopened his eyes, everything went wrong in his head. Suddenly he saw Dean doing the same thing for him and then Satan doing the same thing for him. But quickly the images gave way again. Gently he pulled his teacher up to him and kissed him deeply. Enjoying he wheezed but then his eyes widened. His desire for him had been so strong that he had given him a limb. He began to rub against him and opened his trousers. Smiling he looked at the older one and put his hand around the hard phallus. "If we continue, then..." He stopped and kissed the other one. He couldn't and wouldn't stop now.


	9. Chapter 9

Devotionally, the elder began to suck on the hard shaft. His eyes closed, he just wanted to concentrate on the feeling and Castiel who came towards him and made him unspeakably happy. He never thought he would be able to do this one day. But now his heart was beating so fast just for him and made the little one moan. But then he was pulled up, but he wanted him... but the kiss made him forget everything again. He was so forbidden so good. Frightened he groaned then, felt Castiel's narrow fingers in his crotch... to... his body, which seemed no longer to be his. He gasped hard when he began to massage the genitals. "Castiel...that... ahh~!" He hardly knew anymore where up and down was. What did he do with him? They were not allowed to do that. But that was exactly what he always wanted. To do with him what he was not able to do. To love him like people did, to show him his feelings like that. He bit his lips, then went back to Castiel's kiss, but softer and more reserved. They were not allowed. That would have been the end. Castiel would have been accused of seduction, he was too powerful himself, but Castiel was unprotected with his past. But he also wanted to be with him. Gently he sipped on the reddened lips. "Do you trust me...? Castiel?", he breathed excitedly and yet trying to keep together. He knew... every step, no matter how small, would hurt Castiel and bring the end with it.

Castiel felt the difference in that kiss. His heart became heavy and he knew that Michael's mind had won. Sadly he looked at him and pulled his hand back. The angel returned this gentle kiss and nodded slightly. "You know I do." Resigned, he closed his eyes. His wings lay around his body and covered him. "I'm sorry..." The cherubim would have liked to have escaped now. But the other cherubim could have misunderstood that, and where was he supposed to go? There was no place in heaven where he could be alone and he was not allowed to go to earth.

At first the Seraph really thought he could do it, but then Castiel covered himself up, the voice sounded sad... Gently he smiled at him. "I asked if you trusted me and... You do that?", it came in love from him and crawled through the protective plumage of the younger, that they spread again. He kissed him again, was more demanding than just now, he felt all too well what it was that was oppressing the other. "It's so beautiful with you Castiel..." He closed their fingers together and became more intense, licked his chin down to the neck, which he now kissed firmly, sucked on him as well and even gently bit into it. "You trust me...yes?" he repeated and picked up his shirt next to the bed, put it together and over the eyes of the younger one, tied it tightly to the back of his head. "Feel Castiel... feel how much I love you and consume myself for you with every single fiber...." he almost came out lasciviously. Again he kissed him, he was gentle, but they gasped together as he lay half on him so that their two limbs touched each other and rubbed through the movement of Michael. "Do you notice Castiel?" he moaned softly and hoarse. He took his lips for himself again, kissed him longingly and his heart beat fast again, stopping again and again in between. His hand lay down around her two excitements and gently pushed into his hand, rubbing itself hard and strong against Castiel's phallus. "Castiel...," he moaned hoarse and led the second hand to his lips, licked long and hard over his fingers before this hand also wandered between them and circled its entrance. With one push, he penetrated him with two fingers, almost completely feeling him out, as tight as this was. "Castiel... so tight... and hot." he groaned towards him, wanting to give him the feeling of solidarity. "You feel so good..."  
Castiel purred hoarse. His wings spread all by themselves and exposed his excited body again. Enjoying, the angel returned this kiss. His hands found themselves in Michael's hair. But then he grabbed his hand and just let himself fall. He moaned softly and nodded "Yes... I trust you like nobody else". He shrugged briefly, but then held still and closed his eyes. His body now reacted much more intensively and he moaned louder and louder. "Yes... yes... Michael..." His hands clawed into the bed sheet and he pushed together with Michael in his hand. "Michael... so good..." Even before he realized what was happening, he moaned out loud. "Yes... yes... Please... Michael..." He spread his thighs wide and offered himself to the other. "Michael... I love you... please... more..."

Excited, he moaned, by his name, began to move his fingers slowly inside him and eventually bump into him. So he made him moan lustfully, sucked harder on his neck and imagined with every thrust of his loins how he would sink into him. He bent up a bit, groaned in hers and shuddered the younger one. "Castiel..." he breathed into it. "I love you so much..." He licked his ear, nibbled on the shell and became louder as he opened his legs. His reason was put to the test hard, he added another finger and pushed again in him. Suddenly the other one narrowed down hard around him and Michael could imagine what it was, pushed into him again and again in the same angle. He felt the first drops of him, let their limbs stick together. With a kiss he took both their breath. He felt how he probably couldn't go on much longer himself. That was too good, too forbidden. He loved him. He loosened the cloth again, he wanted to see it when he gave himself up for him.

Castiel screamed. That was so beautiful. "Michael... Michael yes... so beautiful... more... more..." Suddenly he saw stars. His lips opened to a silent scream and he narrowed. He wanted more. He needed his teacher and yet he knew that they could not be so selfish. If they both fell, the balance was destroyed. The people would have to suffer and neither of them wanted that. Excited he looked at the taller one. He grabbed him and turned. Now he sat on him with his legs apart. Gently he grasped his limb. But instead of leading it in, he clamped it in his sinful gap. They didn't sleep together like that, but at least the older man could have guessed what it would have been like. He moved hard on him and stimulated his own limb. The angel felt the shallow trembling and finally also the sperm. How he would have liked to have that in him now. Shortly before he came, he put Michael's hand around his limb again. Ecstatically he arched his back through "MICHAEL~!!!".

The Archangel shuddered and groaned every time he heard his name. He always wanted to hear it from his lips. He embraced them both more tightly and wanted to push them to the cliff when he was suddenly turned around. His eyes widened as Castiel sat down on him and held his phallus. He held on to his neck, pinching his eyes together with excitement. "Not... Castiel...!", but then he paused, moaned hoarse and looked into Castiel's excited face. Relieved, he smiled at him in love. At that moment he had really believed... that... but it was unimportant. The feeling in him got stronger and stronger and Castiel moved faster and faster around him. His hand was just about to reach into Castiel's step, as he was already grabbing and leading his. Firmly and intensively they massaged him together. His limb began to twitch, stretched towards the arch and finally it overpowered the older one, moaned once loudly and held on to him stronger, but only a fraction of a second later his hand pumped him further and harder, finally feeling the seed in his hand with the cry of his name and holding him behind his back that he could not tip backwards. Breathing heavily, he let them both sink back onto the bed, wiped his hand inconspicuously on the sheet and stroked his reddened face. The spell had ended. Michael had his accustomed body, but it was beautiful so much more than he had ever dreamed. Lovingly he pulled him towards him and kissed him, as in the very beginning, innocent and gentle, just enjoying the similarity and warmth they now shared.

Castiel's heart was beating much too fast. He gasped for air and snuggled up to Michael. The traces of their actions disappeared and they nestled against each other. Castiel returned this kiss and held on to his teacher. "I love you, Michael." After an hour he got up. "I have to go. Gabriel is waiting for me in the training room. He wants to see what my healing art is doing." He disappeared with one last kiss.

The archangel held him firmly in his arms, wanted to never let him go again. On his three magic words he smiled gently and gave him a short but gentle kiss, cuddling up to each other. Time passed much too quickly, the other one wanted or rather had to go again. Michael himself knew that they had duties, but he would have loved to leave them behind now. "Ok..." he breathed softly and rose slowly, waiting until Castiel had dressed and flew away with a kiss. Only then did he get dressed. Did he not want to show this body more than necessary. But he loved him... Castiel said that he loved him... //It will change... Castiel will be happy here.//

Castiel surprised Gabriel his powers grew day by day. He finally took him with him to some of the injured. The other two cherubim were completely exhausted. The young angel took over the tasks of the two and did them even better. He gently sent them into their rooms to rest. Suddenly a severely wounded angel was carried in. It was the throne that had attacked him in the great hall. The blonde saw that he had lost his wings. He sat down with him so as not to leave him alone, at least for the last moments. "Get lost... Demon bitch..." Shocked, he looked at the other guy. "What do you mean? But the other remained mute. Takanori gently grabbed his hand. Suddenly new wings grew for the dying man. Frightened, the younger saw himself around "Gabriel?"

The black-haired archangel was really amazed at his new disciple. He was incredibly gifted, as he was then, but his powers seemed to rise much faster this time. So he let him take care of the first ones on a regular basis and healed them, should this become his main task then. He also saw the severely wounded angel being carried in. Everything seemed too late for him. His wings were burned down, but not by the fall... those were traces of fights. Castiel immediately kneeled down next to him. And it was right. He was supposed to help and reassure them on their last way. But he heard his words just as shocked. Suddenly the white wings of the throne grew again. Gabriel watched him. If this was his power... it was already much stronger than his own, but he lacked experience... he should receive it from him. He showed himself to the other and nodded. "You did that well Castiel... best wait outside for me I'll take care of him." The fear was written all over the younger guy's face and so it was best to free him. After a few minutes, he stepped outside again. "He is through and asleep... want to... do you want to talk to me about it?", he asked with care, after all he was now his first confidant, even though he knew well that he could not replace Michael for the little one.

Castiel hurried outside. Tears ran down his cheeks and he leaned exhausted against the wall. Sadly he looked at the archangel. "You wouldn't answer my questions either... He's not the first to call me that... They despise or fear me. Everyone only Michael, Raphael and you not. What have I done. Please don't say anything. I have been dead for over a thousand two hundred years and only remember the last twenty. You praise me for my rapid progress, which means I haven't been here long... I won't ask, because I won't get an answer anyway."

This sight even hurt Gabriel. Gently he kneeled down to him and took him in his arms. "I... I know from God that you remember parts of your past..." he began and tried to calm him down with a gentle smile. "You have done something that other angels despise. But in the end you only did what all people do when they love. But you could not know with whom you share this being.", he whispered quietly. It was clear to him that it was only half the truth, but he could not say more. It was forbidden for Castiel's own protection. There should not be such angels as the throne who condemn him for it. But unfortunately it seemed so. "The younger ones do not know how to deal with it. For them you simply had... Slept with the devil...", he breathed quietly and looked into his crying eyes. "You can't help it... that's why we archangels have decided to take you to heaven. You have a pure and good soul Castiel, you never wanted more than to help, just like here, otherwise you wouldn't have healed Satan..." He stroked his hair gently, just wanted to be there for him. "That is the answer you thought you would not receive."

Castiel snuggled up to Gabriel and just held on. It hurt him that the other one lied to him. He knew everything by now. From his life. He had never slept with Dean. They had shared a lot and he had been about to give himself to Satan, but then he had just disappeared and left him behind. It had to be something else. Nevertheless the young angel nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Gabriel." He wiped away the tears. "We should go back inside. The angels need our help." He got up with it and went inside.  
The angel stayed in the hospital for a month. Day and night he tried to take care of the others and thus neglected his combat training. But the other cherubim weren't strong yet and Castiel seemed to have an everlasting source of strength. It saddened him that no one ever thanked him, or even appreciated him, but he already knew this from his life. Finally the other two came back and he went to his room to wash.

Gabriel tried to leave him as little alone as possible during his work. Even more such blows did not help the younger one. He was much more in need of someone to thank him for his work and sacrifice. After a few days, the other two cherubim finally came back and Castiel could finally take a break. Gabriel just said goodbye to him, thanked him for it and wanted to turn around when an angel flew to Castiel. It was a female angel with long blond hair, graceful yet pretty. A little shy, she smiled at his student. "I... you are Castiel... I... I don't know if you remember me... but... you have already saved me twice... I..." She turned a little red. "I wanted to thank you for that. You are a wonderful person." Gabriel couldn't help but smile broadly and cheerfully. That was exactly what the little one needed. The new generation that approached him without prejudice.

Castiel looked at the young woman smiling. But he remembered her. He remembered everyone he had healed. He looked at her warmly. "Thank you," he breathed softly before he made his way to his combat training. He now watched his spells every time and they became stronger and stronger. Finally he just sat there and studied a ball of light. He concentrated and it began to glow green. Smiling he looked at Michael, who suddenly stood next to him. "According to the theory the light should harm the demons and the healing spell in it should give the angels fighting with it a rest... But I'm not sure." 

Michael came into the hall after a while, saw Castiel sitting there quietly for a change and looking at his own magic. Slowly he went to him, returned the soft smile and sat down to him, touching the glowing ball. Warmth and power emanated from it. "I think it's working, but you'd have to test that to see if the demons can't use this healing spell for themselves rather than be harmed. But the idea is great.", it came quietly from him and looked him in the eye. In the last days, they weren't even together again... since... since the hours they had shared so closely. He longed for it, but Castiel's training went ahead and it was just wonderful to see his progress. "Please be careful not to overspend yourself. You hadn't taken a break for a long time and taken time for yourself.", he whispered quietly. He didn't want to talk about the fact that he missed the closeness and time with him as well.

Castiel smiled softly at the other. He offered a little more concentration and in the sphere only words visible to Michael formed. "But I wanted to see you. And now that you're training with Raphael, I'm just right here... I love you..." Then the bullet dissolved. The other archangel came in and they began to train. As soon as one of them got something, Castiel took the chance and threw a healing ball. That was completely new as you actually needed physical contact to heal.

He looked at the ball and his smile became softer and more in love the more he read the words. "I you too...", he breathed quietly and happily, as Raphael entered at that moment. The seraph rose to start training with him. He was surprised that Castiel stayed with them, but then the healing ball that hit Raphael, who was shocked at first and then stared confused at his hands. "What was that?" it still didn't come from him, but Michael nodded. "Our little one apparently developed a method to heal angels without direct contact. He showed it to me earlier and wanted to test it. But as it seems, it seems to work:"; he smiled and the throne just nodded in agreement and then looked at Castiel, smiled slightly.

Castiel returned the smile embarrassed. So it really worked. The two were already training for three hours and it would take at least that long again. Slowly he got up and went to Gabriel. He had to show him this new method, it could be very helpful in fights. He showed it to his new teacher and explained how he had done it. The bearer of the healing spell was a ball of light that could not harm angels. All he had to do was let the light out first so that she wouldn't accidentally heal her enemies. Sadly, he suddenly looked into the big mirror, with whose help one could see the earth. One of his protégés was in labor. She had already had a miscarriage and he could not be with her. That hurt him. Begging he looked at Gabriel. "Will this child survive?", he asked grievedly. She was surrounded by demons again and the guardian angel with her was still very young and feared more for his own life.

Michael looked briefly after the little one, but then immediately concentrated on Raphael again in order not to expose himself.  
Gabriel, on the other hand, looked very closely at the spell. The spell itself was still unstable, but the idea and implementation alone was really excellent, he could say with certainty. "I think we'll be working less at the Lazarette in the near future, but towards the completion of this spell, that really is a wonderful invention Castiel... It can be very advantageous for us," he smiled, but then immediately saw his frozen gaze and followed him to the mirror. "I don't know... it is still alive, but..." He paused for a moment and thought. God forbade it, but... "We descend. You show the smaller angel that he does not need to be afraid. Show him the strength of God around us, so that the woman can have a healthy child. He took him by the hand and pulled him with him, smiling at his frightened face. "No fear. YOU accompany me and do not descend alone. That's all right," he smiled, reassuringly, knowing how much that meant to him and flying down with him to the hospital.

Surprised, he looked at Gabriel and had trouble following him. Frightened, he looked at the older one. "But I must not..." But then he started to smile. The demons withdrew from them and Castiel smiled at the young angel. "You don't have to be afraid of them. The more fear you show, the stronger they become. God is always with us and takes care of us. You just have to trust him." Smiling, the cherubim watched as the other spread his wing and really protected mother and child. The blonde looked at Gabriel radiantly. "I was at many births. But it is always a miracle, don't you think?

The Little Angel looked up uncertainly at the other, felt helpless. He did not know him, why should he believe him, but then he shyly saw Gabriel, who nodded at him encouragingly, so he smiled at the stranger and concentrated, immediately expelled all demons with it.  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes... It is precisely the miracle of God's life to give and also to take. We as cherubim feel it even more intense because we are equipped with powers of healing that can also give and take life. He looked at the woman, she seemed to have strong pains. It was still not certain whether the child survived, the angels could not influence it if genetics forbid them to do so. So he looked at Castiel. "Will... will you stay and hope it will be good?" Gabriel also did not wish himself any more, also for the new guardian angel, after all it was his first experience of the kind, he would surely blame himself for it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, I'd like to stay a little longer." Sadly he looked at the woman. It would not go well. The demons had set her too strong. The worst thing was that they could do nothing. Slowly he went to the head end and looked into her eyes. She knew it. "Calm, we are with you." It was impossible for her to hear him, but she became calmer. Gently Castiel reached for her hand. He could only feel the warmth. Then it was done, but the child did not scream. "Come on, little one. Please..."

Gabriel looked at the scene calmly. The doctors and midwives jumped around the woman shouting, finally the child came, but there was no sound. He grabbed Castiel's hand and felt over the small blood smeared body. "Concentrate Castiel... maybe..." He put all his strength into it. The woman deserved to be happy. They shone and their six wings shone. Gabriel only heard the snap of the scissors on the belly button and then... the saving cry of the baby. Almost powerless he sank together. He had almost sacrificed himself for the little one. Exhausted and struggling for breath, he remained kneeling on the ground for a moment, looked up at Castiel, but smiled. " This... is our strength."

Castiel did what he was told. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he heard the scream. Smiling he looked at Gabriel. "I love being a cherubim..." Carefully he helped the archangel up and they went outside. A whole horde of demons came running towards them. Such a weak archangel was a found food. Castiel spread his wings and a barrier was formed around them. It was of pure light. Never before had an attack spell been so transformed. But the angel was weakened and so she flickered again and again. "We must leave here... I won't be able to do that for long." The young angel helped him to bring Gabriel back to heaven. Exhausted he sat down. Raphael and Michael rushed over. Raphael's art of healing was modest, but better than Michael's. "What do you say, Gabriel? Will Castiel restore balance, two life-takers and two givers?"

Gabriel stayed close to the younger one. He was really tired. Castiel only provided the necessary strength, but since he didn't know how to use it for such difficult spells, it was only up to him. He smiled happily at him. "Yes, me too." With the help of the younger one they managed to escape and arrived in heaven.  
Michael always felt helpless in such moments, he was untalented for healing and God had long wished for someone like Gabriel, who could assist healing and angels like humans with power and knowledge. The person addressed also nodded on it immediately. "Yes... I think so. Castiel is wonderful and somehow he amazes me from day to day.", he laughed quietly and simply fell over. It had probably been too much. He was fine, he just needed rest and recreation. Michael immediately rushed to this one and lifted him onto his arms. "He kills me. Once in the moon he always tips over.", he sighed, then looked at Castiel. "Get some rest, I'll be right behind you, too.", he and Raphael flew off to bring Gabriel to his room where he could sleep.

Shocked, Castiel looked at Gabriel, but the other two were already taking care of him. Relieved, he breathed a sigh of relief and went into his room. There he lay down on the bed and began to brood. The healing abilities were only pronounced in very few angels, but everyone had them. It had to be possible to simplify some spells so that they could also be used by less talented angels. They didn't have to be strong spells. It was enough to heal smaller wounds or to recover in battle. Or if some of them got together to keep someone alive long enough until there was a cherubim. He would be able to do that.

Satan had retired at that time. He had to think, tried to arrange what had revealed itself to him and yet did not understand. He heard again and again the sword that Castiel brought screaming for him, calling him as if it wanted to tell him something, but he could not. Something in him... was downright afraid of knowing the truth and resisted the call. But from time to time... when there was nobody there he went into the hall, saw how the two swords called them, but especially the one unknown to him. He was always close to touching it, but he could not...  
Michael flew to Castiel as soon as he knew that Gabriel was taken care of. They hardly had time for each other, even as teachers and students they were much more together. Quietly he knocked on the door and entered. Castiel was already so in mind again that he didn't notice him. Slowly he sat behind him and pulled him towards him. "What's that sweet little head of yours up to?"

Castiel looked at Michael in surprise. He waited until he had closed the door and then snuggled into his arms. "It's not so important. If it goes from theory to practice, you'll be the first to know." Tenderly he put his lips on those of the Archangel. "I missed you, Michael. I love you so much and enjoy every second I am allowed to spend with you."

The older one nodded on it, he didn't want to go any further if he didn't want to. "I love you too, Castiel..." he breathed softly and gave him a gentle kiss. "What have you done on earth anyway? You weren't allowed to and then Gabriel, too... that always makes me completely crazy when he exerts himself so much."

"A protégé of mine had a child... She already had a miscarriage once and Gabriel took me with him. The guardian angel was totally overwhelmed and the child almost died. But then Gabriel... saved it. It was simply wonderful to see that. This little life as it flared up again..."

Michael smiled. Like Castiel said, it reminded him of Gabriel when he was so young and talked about giving life. "Yes... it really is. I think everyone in heaven feels that way, but I believe cherubim even stronger.", he whispered quietly and stroked through the fabric over his flat stomach. "But fortunately everything went well."

Castiel smiled embarrassedly. He continued to snuggle up to Michael and kissed him tenderly. He gently pulled him to one of the sofas and just sat down on his lap. So he could be even closer to him than if they were just sitting next to each other. "I love you so much, Michael. It is so strange to be able to spend so little time with you now. It... I miss you. I would like to spend more time with you." Again he kissed his teacher.

Enjoying, the angel closed his eyes as soon as he felt his lips full. Smiling, he looked at him as soon as his eyelids opened again. "Yes... ... I was used to it over the years, for me even the few moments are more than precious and make me happy." He embraced the other body with his arms, sighed contentedly in the following kiss. "There will be a time when we will have more of each other, Castiel. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so, Michael. I really hope so." Happily he snuggled up to his beloved teacher. Dean, he forgot his first, great love more and more. Only a very small part of his heart clung to the devil, just didn't want to believe that he had betrayed him and left him alone. But this part became weaker from day to day. The more he was with Michael, the less important his adversary became. The fact that he was not allowed to come out of heaven reinforced this effect even more.

Michael held him firmly in his arms. The less time they had for each other, the more he enjoyed being with them. "I love you Castiel... I will always be there for you, you hear?", he smiled happily and in love. Yes, he would always be with him. At that time he had never forgiven himself and he knew that he would rather sacrifice himself than lose him again.  
Satan was still in the underworld. The seen pictures didn't want to come out of his head and again and again the words of Castiel echoed in his head, as he said to love Michael... his greatest enemy. He did not understand it... he didn't understand so much. He was with Castiel during his lifetime... why didn't he remember it? The sounds of the two swords roared in his head, calling out to him. He knew that he would receive enlightenment through them, but even if the devil did not want to admit it to himself, he was afraid. Fear of the unknown, of which Castiel already seemed to know more than he did. He didn't know the second sword, but it was almost identical to his, why did Castiel have it with him? These many pictures, the past. Everything just turned. But above all... he felt deeply hurt and not physically. The younger man's words to the archangel had burned into him.

The weeks passed and Castiel had completely forgotten his former great love. For him Satan was no longer the being he had once loved, but simply someone he didn't care about. He would not kill him, or attack him, if the chance arose, but he would also no longer voluntarily go near him. He had now also managed to simplify some light healing spells so that even completely untalented ones could use them. He had also recharged daggers with healing energy so that they could be thrown at allies without doing any damage. Michael had played the guinea pig for him. Full of pride he came to Gabriel to show him his ideas and perhaps get suggestions for improvement.

Michael was really proud of Castiel and his love for him seemed to get stronger and stronger. He guarded him whenever he could, even though he knew the other one didn't want him to and with time the older one learned to let him go, but he enjoyed the time with him more and more. One day all cherubim and throne, of course also the archangels, received the news that something on the other side... had to happen in hell. Demons freak out and seem not to form a group anymore. It is unclear what really happened. Only one thing was clear. Satan had not flown to earth for over a month.  
He lost himself in his thoughts. Heard Belzebub ask him as often as he could and advised him to go hunting, to lead the demons, one would already distrust him since he let Michael escape with the other angel. But he was only at the thought of Castiel... to have been a couple during his lifetime. He didn't understand it, everything in him longed to go back to that time and yet he didn't want and couldn't understand it. When he was angry he went into the abysses of hell and tortured souls himself to feed on them and to show the demons at least something of his power and his will. But in the end he was almost lost inside. The swords screamed more and more terribly for him. One night it was so bad that he fled into Belzebub's arms and almost asked him to take them away, to seal whatever, but he was not allowed to, he knew that. Belzebub was the only one allowed to be so close to him, even though he sometimes treated him like a cheap whore, it was different and finally... Finally he asked him what else of his life as an angel he remembered when they lay together again, sweaty and naked. "I no longer know exactly, must have forgotten it with time. I think I was a guardian angel before you brought me to you, I gave you my heart... But Michael and Gabriel were my teachers.", he whispered quietly. Belzebub had fallen but it was voluntary, he wanted to be with him. He loved him and was happy if he could have him with him.

Finally the day had come. God called him to himself. Finally his punishment was over, but he got back his power as a seraphim instead. Castiel wasn't really happy about it. He accepted it and was happy about the joy of his teachers, but it did not give him any joy himself. As soon as the ceremony was over, he went back to his room. Of course there was another great feast to honour him, but he preferred to go to the hospital and make himself useful there. Hardly a week later he was allowed to return to earth and it looked terrible. Everywhere there were single demons running around, wreaking havoc wherever they could. With Satan the disaster had at least been deliberate, but now... No angel made it back from the earth unharmed. They did not lose any more either, but despite the new healing, which all ruled, the cherubim had no more pause. That could not go well for long. Soon God had no other choice, either he sacrificed the earth or war would break out again.

Satan sat with himself in hell with a glass of wine in his hand, his kingdom was taboo for everyone. A naked body lay half rolled into the blanket in his bed and slept peacefully. He looked at this extensively. He knew this picture, but it was not the same. There was something different about it. He looked at the bright white feather floating under the glass bell on the table. Castiel's feather. Then he suddenly felt a strong power, it called him out with a lamentation, was oppressed and tormented. He looked again briefly at his servant and let him sleep. This feeling in him... He knew it. He didn't want to go up anymore, didn't want to see him anymore and yet he couldn't help it. From a distance he finally recognized him. Six sublime and beautiful wings now adorned the back of the former guardian angel and let him watch bitterly as he helped the other angels. All of a sudden he became... the devil became aware of how pathetic he was. He didn't even know exactly why. Because he had something with him at that time and did not remember? Was it only that? His grief turned to anger and let a loud cry go. Without his help, the stray demons gathered and threw themselves into the people, injuring and weakening as many as possible. His eyes flickered, death and anger were in them, trying to suppress and forget all his other 'feelings'.

Castiel turned around at the scream. His eyes widened in shock. The lower angels fled to heaven at his command. Here they had no chance against him. The people saw how some of them were attacked, even if they did not see what from. Instinctively they fled in Castiel's direction. The new seraphim erected a shield here behind the people who were safe. Even the highest demons bounced off the light and howled in pain. Some who did not stop running against it even went up in flames. Castiel looked at Satan sadly. "Call them back, I don't want any more sacrifices in one day. That's enough. It's even more than enough." He did not know if he had a chance against the devil himself, especially since he had not yet chosen a weapon, but Satan did not have his sword with him either. He didn't imagine he was as strong as Michael, but to get to him, her objection had to pass through the light barrier. This would cost him some strength.

Satan slowly descended threateningly sparkling at the other. "Already as a human a slut and now also among the angels... Was Michael at least better than me", His words dripped with rage and hate, with which he tried to suppress the grief growing in him, of which he did not know where it came from. He saw the barrier, reached through it. His hand started to burn, but he didn't mind, his neck and face came closer and closer.  
At that moment Michael came and pulled Castiel away, the shield went out. "Go away Satan, you are too weak and blind with rage."  
The devil laughed at it only diabolically. "Look what a beautiful picture when two lovers hold each other in their arms.", he breathed dangerously and cynically, noticing how he continued to incite Castiel's anger.

The words hurt the little angel. Sadly he looked at the other. But he said nothing. He didn't back down when the hand came closer and closer. He was afraid of fire. Yes, real panic, but if he surrendered to the fear, he had lost. But then he was pulled back. The shield went out and he was in Michael's arms again. Inside he sighed. The other one was already here again to protect him. The little angel began to burn. All the pictures reappeared before his inner eye. Quickly he closed his eyes. He had to think of something else, but it didn't work. Suddenly his hand hit Satan's cheek hard. "Stop whining. You left, not me. You were the coward! Go back to your realm and lick your wounds or run away again and rave yourself off to Belzebub, as always when you don't know any more and just want to run away and now get out of my sight." The angel's eyes briefly turned deep black, but only the devil could see this change.

Satan was about to begin when his face flew to the side. He did not feel the physical pain, it hit him somewhere else. He looked into his eyes and recognized the deep black in them, licked his lips. "Oh, jealous that I would fuck him and not you.", he grinned angrily as he felt the end of Michael's sword on his carotid artery threatening. "Isn't fun true, Michael? You certainly know everything... you always knew it and take advantage of it for yourself, you dirty bastard." Suddenly his rage boiled up again and attacked Michael, his sword appeared out of nowhere through his rage and wanted to strike when it was parried, but not by Michael. The screams burned into his ear as the metal collided.

Castiel looked at Michael. He had to stop him. He wasn't allowed to fight this guy. On earth they were about the same strength and Michael would be considerate of people. Carefully he snuggled up to him again. "Let's go, it's not worth it." Shocked, the little angel saw Satan fall on them. One of them would die now. This cry hurt deep inside him. Shocked, he looked at this sword. Why did it only protect him? Michael lay on the ground. All the evil energy was too much for him and Satan seemed to want to take the chance. Tears rose in Castiel's eyes. He could not help the other one, he had no weapon and he had promised his teacher never to touch this sword again. Without thinking he threw himself in between. The angel gargled as the devil's sword penetrated deep into his chest. Powerless he sank to his knees. A great stream of blood flowed out of the wound. Blindly, his hands groped for hold and got hold of the sword. He rammed it into the ground and leaned heavily on it. A completely neutral energy emanated from the sword. A smile lay on the face of the youngest. But it was no longer friendly but mocking and bitterly evil. All love and kindness had disappeared from his eyes and had made way for hatred and contempt. "First I die for one and now for the other... You are right, Dean... Love is foolish." His wings had sucked all of his own blood. He looked like a fallen angel.

Satan looked at the swords in rage. These sounds hurt him. Why did only he hear them, these cries...the terrible sounds. Only driven further away he wanted to attack Michael lying on the ground, pulled out with his black sword, and in the next moment he heard only the choking and gurgling sound, saw all the blood. As if awakened from a trance, he looked incomprehensibly at Castiel, who collapsed as he pulled the blade out of him. His otherwise dead heart hurt, it hurt, everything revolved around him. "That...that wanted...that I didn't want Castiel..." He knew this scene... he knew it and yet it was different. Grief took possession of him, irrepressible grief that threatened to eat him up. A painful cry escaped him and then... Tears. The devil cried. "It is not like that. Castiel, please..." The other fell to the ground, Satan caught him, pulled him into his arms. "Castiel, don't do this to me. Don't do that to me and don't leave me alone. I need you Castiel... CASTIEL!" His cries became more ecstatic, even the sky shook at them.  
Michael sat there, Castiel's blood in front of him, splashed into his face, he saw the youngest lying in the devil's arms, more and more blood gathered around him. A cynical and desperate laughter, almost like a madman came over him. //Alike then...like then only I was ...I... Castiel...// He seemed to become more and more aware of reality. Satan cried. Cried like at that time already... it IS exactly like then.  
Satan put his hand on the bleeding and wide gaping wound. He concentrated desperately on it. He also had the gift to heal. His eyes were as desperate as then, crying and looking pleadingly at the Archangel. "DO SOMETHING YOU BASTARD! YOUR GREAT ENGEL CANNOT ALWAYS PROTECT YOUR KIND!!!! And YOU said YOU LOVED HIM.", he cried desperately and cried on and on. His healing power as a demon was limited, it was far from enough. He pressed the younger one harder and harder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, please... Don't be ridiculous..." it came mockingly. "You're ri..." He collapsed. Castiel didn't even feel the impact anymore.  
He stood firmly chained to the wall in the dungeon again. Desperately he looked at his counterpart, that was him. Only with a darker aura. The picture disappeared. He found himself in heaven. He was trained by Michael. Other angels talked to him and he even had friends. A new picture appeared. He was in hell. He was lying in bed with Satan. "Satan I love you." Nothing... A new picture. Michael kneeling in front of him begging him to come back. "Castiel, I love you." The great war. Angels and demons throwing themselves at each other. They had taken the sky. The victory belonged to them. Michael attacked Satan. Hate. So much hatred. Satan lay on the ground. Fire... Fire devoured his chest. Overflowing with blood he lay in the devil's arms. "I love you... please... say... tell me... that you... love me..." Black. He was alone. "Don't worry, Castiel. You're safe. You were a good person and now you are an angel. I am Michael and I will always protect you." Dean, Michael, Satan, Dean, Michael, Satan... Black. Cold. Loneliness. He was alone. All alone... Nobody was with him. They did not love him. They had left him alone. Michael and Satan... But there, light! Warmth! Only very weakly. Someone called out to him.  
Castiel held his sword clasped. Very slowly his hand moved to his chest. He could heal... He had to heal himself. He was not alone. Someone was with him. Very slowly the wound began to close.

Satan saw the hand of the other raise. "Stay with me Castiel, please stay with me. I need you so much..." He reached for the other's hand, felt the energy coming up, but it seemed to weaken, even if it was fighting. He reached for his sword and gathered all his strength to give it to Castiel. He knew this grief, he knew the painful loss. He didn't want that again.  
Michael was at the end. He would lose Castiel forever and he couldn't do anything about it. //Please God... I beg you not to let him die. Please save him, he didn't deserve it...// He cried just as bitterly, felt so weak and helpless. "I love you Castiel after all... ... why...?" He now also saw Raphael and Gabriel descending. Raphael wanted to attack the devil immediately, but the dark-haired man held him back, he saw the wound closing and the devil's power getting weaker and weaker. Finally the wound was closed, the huge flow of energy stopped and powerless Satan passed out, but was caught in the next moment. Belzebub carefully stroked his head, lifted up his master. Satan was still holding the angel's hand. His gaze turned to Gabriel, smiling sadly, his former teacher. "Please let me take him back to hell. He is weak, so is your angel. Please..." it sounded quietly from him. He knew he didn't have the slightest chance, he could only rely on their mercy. But he could not leave Satan here so defenceless and at the mercy. His loyalty and feelings for him forbid it.  
Michael got up first and lifted Castiel to his arms. "Let us go. Castiel's sword must be sealed and so must he himself...", it came sadly and bitterly. But the two followed him and Gabriel took a last look at his pupil. In the end he himself was only a victim of his feelings, as was Castiel... the other disappeared deep into hell and with him Satan.  
Arriving in heaven, her fresh seraphim was immediately taken to the hospital, where Gabriel personally cared for him. They had to ban Michael from the house. He was completely exhausted, and he and Raphael knew too well why. But physically Castiel was fine. His soul seemed to suffer much more at the moment.

Castiel felt someone fighting for him. He got the energy he needed. He could smell Satan and feel him. The angel heard the voices but could not move. Michael's words made his soul cry out tormented.  
All these pictures. Always only shreds. Blood. Hate. Jealousy. Death. Again and again. His memories were dominated only by it. As soon as he became happy something terrible happened. Dean left him. He died. He fell. Satan betrayed him with Belzebub. He died. He loved Michael. He lied to him. Everyone lied to him. Nobody wanted him. Nobody had ever wanted him. Even God had fun torturing him.  
The young angel awoke after a long time. Secretly he sneaked into his room. His hand still held the sword clasped. With fear widened eyes he looked into the mirror. His left wings were blood red. His hair was red and his clothes pitch-black. Panically he began to wash these wings, but it did not come off. Whimpering he sank to his knees. Slowly he rose again. He now also took the sword that Michael had had made for him. The whole sky was in bright panic and they searched for him. He cast a spell and came unhealed into the room of sleep. Here the strongest defeated demons were sealed in large containers. The greatest was reserved for Satan, but beside him was another, for Satan's lover. Castiel climbed in. Michael had intended this anyway, so he could do it alone. Slowly he sank into the liquid and finally floated in the middle of the pool. He spread his wings far apart. He crossed his arms in front of his chest so that you could see both swords well. He lowered his head. He didn't want his face to be recognized. In two hours the fluid would harden and Castiel would fall into a dreamless sleep. //Forgive me...//

Time passed and not a single day passed without Michael going to the hospital to check on him, as did Gabriel. But he could only shake his head every time. Whether Castiel woke up or not was solely up to his will. There was nothing they could do.  
The Lord of the Underworld was no different. Slept and dreamt. Endless dreams, often he screamed. Belzebub tried as hard as he could to take care of him and commanded the demons for so long. Held them out because their master was not in a position to do so. Of course many demons also left her, but it was enough to keep the balance.  
Satan dreamed... dreamed deeply, the sword at his side shone... he fought against Michael and lost, on his arm a yapping wound and he fell down to earth. He saw a young man find him and then everything turned black. He woke up later, his head hurt. Where was he here? But then the boy again, carefully stepped up to him. Where was he? "You are now two moons here. Your arm is healing very well and no gangrene has formed. So you don't have to worry that you will lose it. Are you telling me your name?" he heard and smiled gently. He knew nothing more... only that. "Dean..." He stayed with him, had himself treated. At night the boy... Castiel came to him and warmed him. It didn't take long until they touched you and loved you. He was happy until one night after Castiel was asleep a man in a dark robe came to them. "Satan..." He remembered. The man's black wings. That was him too. Quietly he stood up caressing Castiel's face in his sleep one last time. "I will take you to me, I promise you..." he breathed into his ear and flew away with Belzebub.  
Funeral pyre. He already knew this scene, had to watch Castiel burn miserably. His heart hurt... and then... his room, he sat on a chair with the wine glass in his hand, saw the person on his bed, again only covered by a blanket. He stood up and recognized his face for the first time. "Relaxed... .... Castiel?"  
War, blood, fire, heat, skin, clanking, swords, angels... With a loud outcry Satan awoke in sweat. Looking around panically in his room. His hands trembled. Reality killed him. Castiel... Castiel he was... the war... dead... and now. Everything occurred to him again, everything... how they loved each other, how they passed away, how they went into battle, his blood.... // His blood!// Castiel was dying before he fell asleep. He ran out.  
Meanwhile Michael had returned to the hospital, but he didn't believe his eyes. The bed was empty. Immediately God determined that he should be sought. Castiel was a danger if they didn't know how to control him. They searched everywhere, but he was not in heaven... Michael went down, went to his house, he knew that he had been there again as an angel. But his eyes only widened more when he saw the man with six pitch-black wings standing in front of the former fireplace... "De... Satan," it came hoarse.

The liquid became thicker and thicker. Breathing slowly became difficult for him. They wouldn't look for him here. At some point, when someone was sealed again, they would find him. Not before and then... they probably didn't care anyway what became of him. //Dean... Michael...// Both swords built a shield. They tried to protect him. He wanted to release his fingers from the right sword. Michael had wanted it that way, so why should this sword protect him? But his fingers were already deaf. He could only move his head, but he did not. Afterwards he stiffened in another position. The white sword gave a sigh and then gave up. The sword of hell began to sing quietly. It gathered all its strength and gave one last desperate cry. Castiel closed his eyes and couldn't open them anymore. Also the noises he heard became quieter and quieter. Maybe another ten minutes.

The devil slowly turned around when he saw Michael. He radiated peace, even if everything inside him was raging. Where was he... where was Castiel... his lover? He looked at him coldly, slowly walking towards him. "Where is he?" came from him as well, but Michael said nothing. Suddenly he pushed him against the next wall and strangled the air out of him. "I asked where he is, asshole," it came hard and his eyes glowed. "You won't take him from me again, Michael, tell me where you got him!" He already drew his sword, which he held up threateningly, the archangel didn't even seem to want to defend himself. But then the penetrating cry that broke in his sword. Without further ado he let him go to the ground and flew up into the sky as fast as he could. His sword led him. Michael followed as he noticed, from him, he had to mess with the sky anyway. At the gates to heaven, he passed and fought his way through the angels who stood in his way. "Go away!! I do not want to fight, you bastards!!!! Let me go to him! CASTIELII~!" He screamed, rage continued to boil in him. He felt the heartbeat of the other sword in his, which was getting slower and slower. He did not give up. He would hold him in his arms again. He just left most of the angels standing, didn't put it on any fight and stormed on, didn't care about his injuries. Finally he arrived and opened the seal hall by force. Only a short time later, Michael also arrived. And both saw the huge vessel and its contents.  
Everything cramped up in Michael. The black-red hair, the red wings. He hadn't fallen, but the memory... he must have remembered, like Satan.  
He, on the other hand, smiled gently, slowly stepped towards the container and put one hand on the glass. "Castiel... I promised you I would bring you to me..." he breathed before he burst the glass with a violent burst of energy and the liquid ran off viscously. The swords both went to the ground and in his arms... his beloved. How much he had waited for it. He stroked through his dark hair, then pressed him firmly to himself. "Castiel... I am with you... my Castiel.", he simply breathed happily. For him all anger was forgotten in this moment. All the anger at God for having divided them and for having told him these lies. Now he just held him in his arms. All three archangels had meanwhile arrived and held their weapons ready except for Michael, who seemed very insecure. Because it was still Castiel... the one he loved. He hadn't fallen yet. His gaze was still on his sword. He had taken it with him as well as Satan's.

Very weakly, he heard a call. Someone called after him... But that could not be. It was certainly only imagination and nothing more. He took one last breath and then even that was no longer possible. The bubble around his mouth was upset. Now he could finally rest in peace. A single tear ran down his right cheek //Michael... Satan...// Blackness...  
Suddenly his lungs sucked in air again greedily. He didn't get his eyes open yet, but he was held. It was so pleasantly warm and the one smelled so incredibly good. His heart was racing more and more. Somebody liked him after all. He was not alone. His fingers felt weakly over the chest of the other. Satan, that was Satan, his first great love had brought him to himself. Castiel felt the presence of the archangels. His red wings began to shine and built a shield of pure evil around the devil. But his white wings also shone and protected his teachers. He did not know where he belonged.

Satan saw what Castiel's power and inner insecurity had to offer. He gently stroked his hair as if he was not even aware of his situation. There was only Castiel left for him. Gently he breathed a kiss on the angel's forehead. "Let his Castiel be good... nothing happens to anyone... rest..." he breathed and looked at Michael, who seemed to know nothing further, as well as at the other two he looked at briefly. There was nothing evil in his eyes. His anger was completely extinguished in that moment. "You said you loved him...", it came to Michael, who still looked up uncertain and sad. "If he means so much to you and also to you...", his eyes sparkled briefly, "just let us go. You've already taken him from me twice now, I won't tolerate another time without the dead.", it came a little sharper again, held the body as tightly in his arms as it could possibly be. "I walk without further ado, only he counts for me now."  
Michael shook his head. "As much as I respect your feelings..." Michael slowly stood up and seemed to catch himself, reaching for the sword he had forged for Castiel. "I love him and I can't give up. As long as he is still pure, nothing is lost for him, he should never have come to you," he tried to sound serious, which was difficult for him, because he saw Satan, the devil himself, who experienced God's highest commandment of love himself as he did then.

Satisfied, Castiel sighed and smiled slightly as his lips touched his forehead. He snuggled up to the warm body and tried to regain his strength. His heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't go to hell, but he couldn't stay here. God had taken everything from him and given everything, just like Satan. Very shallowly he began to tremble. He wanted to go, but he also wanted to stay here. Very slowly he opened his eyes. Calmly he looked first at Satan and then at Michael. Speaking was still impossible for him, but that didn't matter. They would not listen to him anyway. He pushed himself further towards Satan, seeking protection and support. Words formed on the sword Michael held in his hands. "You do not love me... You do not trust me... You wanted to seal me up rather than see me in the arms of another. LIAR!" On Castiel's lips lay a diabolical grin as bitter tears ran down his cheeks.

Michael read the words and his heart threatened to break. Slowly he laid down his sword. "I loved you when you were a human and I was allowed to protect you... I loved you when you came to us in heaven and were allowed to train you. I loved you when you let yourself fall and went to him... I always loved you and therefore asked God to give you a chance and to erase your soul from all torment. I did not want to see you locked up here for all time, but happy. What should I do? Betray God?" He cried. Now tears also ran down Michael's cheek. "I will always love you, even if I cannot and must not love you as he did, whom you always loved and not me. The feelings for me are lies... arose from longing, because you already knew love..."

Castiel didn't want any more. He would have preferred to have himself sealed for good. There was an unruly fight in his innermost being. He no longer knew who he was and where he belonged. He didn't know anything anymore. A single feather fell to the ground. That was always a sign that angels were not doing well. Again he felt Dean and snuggled up to him. Castiel wanted to sleep. He just wanted to run away and disappear forever. Maybe at some point he could make up his mind. But at the moment it just didn't work. The swords came to him and slid into their respective sheaths. Satan became slowly weaker. He had to leave and the right soon, otherwise he could not defend himself anymore.

Satan frowned and looked down at Castiel. He seemed completely exhausted, but mentally. He himself, on the other hand, was getting more and more surrounded, but he wasn't willing to leave Castiel behind. "Let's go...", it finally came back to the Archangels. "Please..." He just wanted to hold Castiel and be there for him. He noticed how much the conflict was getting worse and worse for him. "You have my word that I won't do anything with him, just let me take him away.", it came seriously begging from him.   
The archangels looked at him in amazement and Gabriel nodded. "The feathers...", he noticed when another one failed and Michael was the first one to turn around. "I know you're a devil, but I trust your word.", it came quietly. How long had it been since he had started his training together with him, but for him Satan at that moment was not only equal in strength, but also that they were simply two lovers. Gabriel and Raphael also seemed unsure whether that was what God wanted, but Michael was the highest placed, so they lowered their weapons and let Satan escape with Castiel in their arms.  
In hell, he was immediately received by Belzebub, who looked discontentedly at all the devil's wounds. But then he saw the angel in his arms. He knew it. As he did when he saw him on his lap with a different look, he knew it and he noticed how he felt unwell. "No fear, he is safe for us", Satan explained and looked at his helper as gently as never before. "Thank you for your concern, I don't want to be disturbed" and disappeared into his room, where he carefully put Castiel on his bed and pressed himself against him. He just wanted to know his body and warmth. Nothing more. He had him again... his Castiel.

Castiel didn't notice it anymore. He had fallen into a trance-like state and was now far away. Only when he was laid down and a pleasant warmth closed around him did he come to himself again. He buried his face on Satan's shoulder and was just incredibly happy at that moment.  
The next morning the little angel awoke. He stood up and covered the devil. Sadly he looked in the mirror. He looked terrible. His left side of his body was wrapped in deep black clothes, his hair and feathers shone red - black and a cold eye looked at him. His right side, on the other hand, looked the way he was used to. No matter what he tried, the colors stayed that way. // I look like a monster...// He made his wings disappear and hid his body under a grey hooded coat. So he snuggled up to Satan again.

Satan slept long. He needed the time to recover, also from the many memories that fell upon him. He dreamt, dreamt again of the past. Meeting Castiel, overthrowing him, becoming his lover and just happy. But he also dreamed how he fought with Michael, how he took Castiel from him, before his death and finally him in the great war....  
Slowly the devil awoke. Pleasant warmth surrounded him. He saw the other body, thickly veiled. He stroked away his hood and saw hair, drove gently through it. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked with a firm voice. He wasn't used to talking so softly, but you could tell that there was a warmth in his voice that he never had before. The younger man's two swords lay next to Castiel's white pen, which he had held back at that time.

Castiel sighed quietly and continued to nestle to Satan. Carefully, he looked at him when he no longer had the hood on. He nodded slightly and cuddled further into the devil's arms. He felt somehow exhausted, but still cheerful. As the door opened, Castiel's dark side sparkled at Belzebub. This one disturbed here and he didn't trust this miserable bastard. The angel flinched when he realized what he had just been thinking. When the dark-haired Satan wanted to touch, his fingers wrapped around his wrist. His grip was like a vice. He acknowledged Satan's laughing commentary with an evil eye. "You betrayed me often enough with that slut, I should like him there too?" Slowly he turned his back to the bigger one. He was afraid of himself.

The devil lifted his eyes when Belzebub came in. But he saw that he was a little depressed and kept walking towards her. Castiel's reaction amazed him and made him laugh. Belzebub was the only one who didn't understand anything anymore and he was damn angry, what was this angel imagining?  
Satan, on the other hand, smiled and soothed and pulled Belze down to himself and gave him a gentle yet very passionate kiss before Castiel's eyes. "I come to you later and clear everything up, please leave us alone now.", and the confidant nodded a little blushing and left the room again. "And now to you...", it came threateningly from him and turned him around that he had kneeled over him and pinned into the bed. He bent down and licked his neck seductively. "I never cheated on you in our time, you know...", he breathed and nibbled on his earlobe, but then looked seriously into his face and played with a dark strand. "What do you remember, my love?", asked and saw the amazement and happiness when he called him that. Castiel was his lover for hundreds of years and he would never again allow anything to change.


	12. Chapter 12

Hateful, Castiel looked at them both. That was disgusting. He should have stayed in heaven. He had never treated him that way. Michael was to him... Michael... by that name he became sad. His teacher. His lover. But there he was turned around. Defiantly he sparkled at Satan. "But you did. Do you not remember it anymore? You always said that one would not be enough for you. Whenever I came from the earth, he lay screaming under you..." He was just gathering strength to push the other from himself when those words came over the devil's lips. Shocked and yet happy he looked at him. " Fragments. Always only at short scenes. My training, my fall. Short excerpts from my life with you and of my death. There are more gaps than memories."

Satan laughed. He wasn't so aware anymore that he really said to him. "Yes, but you liked it, because you couldn't wait to ride me so hard afterwards, so that I wouldn't want Belzebub anymore. You were amazing..." he whispered to him and smiled. "Especially since I also remember beautiful games together." He stroked him through his hair now became completely serious again. "Do you want them all back? Everything I now know again. Our swords showed it to me, of which I did not even know yet that a second one existed. The old man had taken everything from you... everything..." he breathed, becoming quieter and thinner. He only hated him even more, but now he only wanted to think of Castiel.

"Maybe I should have taken a toy, too, then you would at least have made an effort and not taken me for granted. It would probably have been best if I had fled into Michael's strong arms. I'm sure he'll comfort me then." A mean grin lay on his lips. He looked at him seriously. The words made him tremble. He gently pulled Satan down to him and kissed him passionately. " Give... them to me. I want to remember everything." Castiel's heart was beating slower and slower. Not for long and it was just as dead as Satans. Then there was no turning back for him. //Michael... I love you.//

Satan looked at him piercingly. Immediately the jealousy played itself up with him, but he tried not to take it too hard, because this topic was not really funny. "Do you really want that?", it came quietly and looked at him. Why did he do that? Castiel was about to return to him. "I'm honest and I gave Michael my word not to overthrow you as much as I would like to...", again he drove through his hair down to his neck. "I do it if for you, as well as the memory, but once you have made up your mind, you cannot go back, neither to heaven nor to him. Like then... when you were... It came bitterly from him and looked at him, directly in his eyes. "You would have the choice, even if I did not want to give it to you... but I keep my word".

Castiel looked at Satan calmly. It wasn't even that easy. Now after some time he had the choice again and then he couldn't decide. That was typical again. Sighing quietly, he snuggled up to Satan and remained silent. He did not know further. "I... ... ... ... does not know... I'm sorry." Slowly he got up and left the room. He had to think. He had pulled the hood deep into his face and walked around. Without really noticing where he was going, he suddenly stood in front of his old room. He entered and lay down on his bed. He had to make a decision and soon.

Satan wanted to keep him in his arms. He did not want to share him, not after all he remembered. But his pride forbade him, even as the devil, when it came to Michael. So he let him go and stayed a little bit before he went to Belzebub. He did nothing else with him, just drank something and let the other lie at his throne's feet and lean against him. The demons gathered around him again since he was in heaven and demonstrated his power. His wounds were almost completely healed. He tried to locate Castiel in hell, but he couldn't pinpoint it. But he noticed that the other one was at least still here and at least that calmed him down.

Castiel rolled from one side to the other. He just couldn't decide and sleep was out of the question. Finally he stood up and wandered around again. He met only a few demons, most of them were now in the throne room to make sure that Satan was really the same as before. He hated those sycophants. They were disgusting and had absolutely no backbone. It was amazing how similar angels and demons were. Castiel flinched from his own thoughts. He changed faster and faster. Finally he had reached the innermost circle of hell and sat down on a rock. Only the most powerful of the underworld came here. The angel? did not know if he could take them. Most of them had appeared for the last time during the great war. They did not obey Satan, but they did not attack him either. Their faithfulness belonged to someone else, but no one knew who any more.

Satan stayed for a while and kept getting reports about their status and the current situation. Absent, he stroked Belzes hair again and again, who seemed to really enjoy this kind of attention. Hundreds of years ago this had not been rare, after all, he was his highest ranking lover and also an ally and closest confidant. He knew of his jealousy, of course, when Castiel came to them and he denied him this place. That's why he never completely stopped dealing with the fallen angel, even though Castiel was very displeased at the time. At some point he left the hall and also dismissed Belzebub. He went down to hell, always following the strong aura of the one after he had consumed himself so much. He was astonished to find the other just here and wrapped his arms around him, breathed hot breath and his lips seductively and sweetly against his neck. "What are you doing here?", it came quietly, but not willing to let him leave the embrace so quickly.

Castiel just sat there mute and thought. A demoness even began to talk to him and that quite familiarly, as if they had known each other for years. He noticed that she always spoke to him with a lot of respect and that some of them always bowed to him. Something else that lay under the dense fog of forgetfulness. She said goodbye as Satan's aura approached. But he was still very far away. Again he looked silently at himself and was so easily frightened when he was suddenly embraced. Enjoying he closed his eyes. Lightly the young man put his head diagonally to offer the devil more surface to attack. "Thinking... I'm trying to put some things in order in my memory. If I can't cope with the fragments, how am I supposed to cope with the whole thing." Skillfully he turns from the embrace. "You stink of Belzebub.", it came derogatory from him. It was clearly more of the dark side on him than a few hours ago.

The devil grinned contentedly as the other bowed his head and offered himself to him so literally. His lips lay down again on the hot skin, licked gently and yet demandingly over it. His actions became more and more seductive when the other suddenly separated from him and an almost amused grin lay on Satan's features. "Do you still not like him as much today as you did then? At least partially.", smiled and pulled him back. "You're sexy when you're jealous.... ...", he whispered in his ear and nibbled on it. "And you know that the devil had never developed feelings except for his lover, for you.", it came calmly and appeasingly. "So why this jealousy?"

"No, I don't like him and I'll never like him," he growled angrily and looked demonstratively in another direction. He hissed quietly, but enjoyed it after all. "Oh...", it came cold from him to purr quietly in the next moment and close his eyes enjoying. "I'm not allowed to look for a toy either, so why should you be allowed to have one then?" Suddenly he sat with his legs apart on the devil that he had pinned to the ground. "And don't tell me anything more about feelings. I saw what I got out of it." He bent down and kissed Satan longingly. His pelvis moved provocatively at his crotch and slowly his white wings became darker.

"Nobody has forbidden you, but nobody would dare to cheat me with it.", he grinned. "And Belzebub is not a toy. He was always faithful to me and that will remain so. He did a lot for me and you too, even though neither of you knows it anymore.", it came quietly and nibbled more and more licking his ear before he was nailed to the floor in surprise and Castiels I put on him broad-legged. Only the sight of him was too forbidden and the Lord of the Underworld moaned somewhat played but excited. "And yet I will not stop loving, I the devil Lucifer... Satan... Dean...", the last one barely breathed and moved slightly towards the provocative hip. He wanted him.... he wanted it as much as he did then. Unpredictable, hard, the demonic figure at his side who promised him his eternal love on earth, in heaven and finally also in hell. Satan almost got lost in the kiss, became more and more energetic and demanding. Her tongues found each other and played willingly with each other. He didn't care if Castiel continued like this, he would decide that he would experience everything and come back to him. More and more excited he pushed his loins up.

With the last name Castiel's gaze became sad and very vulnerable for a moment, but that passed very quickly again and was actually hardly visible. Excitedly, Castiel groaned into the kiss. Hardly he moved towards the older one and moaned provocatively in his ear. He loved these games. To make his lover so hot to let him fall then briefly, whereupon he simply took what he wanted. Coarsely he bit the other one in the lower lip and licked up the blood with relish. Between his white feathers some red ones suddenly grew, but he didn't notice that. For him, the only thing left was the demand of their two bodies. Grinning he took the hard phallus on his butt and let his hand slide slowly into his own crotch and massaged himself there. He knew what Satan liked. But just before he could become active the younger one rose grinning. "I now go into my room. Good night". So the angel simply left his play lying, he was curious, how fast the desire overcame Satan's pride this time.

Satan enjoyed it. It was unbelievable to see the other so and it reminded him so much of their past nights, which had been centuries ago. They kept kissing. The devil shuddered with every sound Castiel made. His sweet, demanding and yet so innocent voice on his ear. His eyes literally fixed his hand as she drove into his crotch and harshly massaged through his pants. His lust prevailed, he just had to have the other one, but... right there half the angel stood up and left him. Perplexed and above all angry to have been so demonstrated, Satan sat on the floor. "Pff~...", it came derogatory. Was the other one even aware that the devil really loved him and had developed such feelings for someone? A really perverse thought, but it was so and he was not ready to let these feelings be taken even one more time. He went after him for a few hours, looking for the room where he suspected Castiel and really did. He was lying here in that room, sealed year after year in secret. The other one looked just innocent despite the darkened wings and hair. He wanted to hold him. His excitement had vanished, even though he still longed for this body and soul in it. Quietly he knocked back the blanket and took off his clothes to the 'sleeper' except for his underpants. He also undressed himself almost completely and lay down with him. He cuddled up to the angel as tightly as he could and let him feel his renewed excitement through his body. His one arm lay around him and stroked his chest slightly. He didn't believe that he was sleeping, but he just wanted to be with him and know his nearness, that he was really with him again after all this time, even if not as he knew him at that time, but he held him, felt his body and tried to control his desire for more.

Castiel went into his room and sat down on his bed. He certainly had a few hours before Satan came to him. He created a sphere of light. With it he could see into the heaven. He searched for Michael and finally found him in his room. He cuddled with the stuffed animal again and he didn't look good at all. Maybe he should go back to him. If hell had such an effect on him, heaven had to be able to transform him too. But his teacher certainly didn't want him after what his evil part had thrown at his head. Sadly he looked at the chessboard and moved the pieces. Now they formed a word. "Sorry" Tired, he finally lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He dozed off. But then he felt him suddenly being pulled out. Against his expectations nothing else happened. He was only taken in his arms. Slowly the younger one turned around and really hid in the arms of the devil. It was good to be held like this.

Michael had stayed in Castiel's room the whole time. It smelled of him and the tears continued to make their way down his cheek. It was his fault that the tragedy would repeat itself... Castiel left him... he would become a demon again, what would he give to the word of Satan? He had lost Castiel, as he did then... he would never belong to him, no matter how much he wished for it.... it would not happen. At that time he was blind with rage at the devil and then guilty of the death of his own pupil... He heard the chess pieces and looked up. It hurt so much. Castiel would leave him, that was certain. "I will never stop loving you Castiel..." he breathed thinly.  
Satan held the other one firmly in his arms. The hope that the other himself wanted more vanished quickly, but he was also happy just to be there for him and to know with himself. So he just let him fall asleep in the land of dreams. He needed rest and time. They were separated from each other for centuries, then he managed those days as well.

Castiel heard the words of his teacher and squeezed even closer to Satan. He had forgotten to completely break the contact. Exhausted he was now just looking for protection and support. Soon he had fallen asleep. The next morning he awoke early and let the devil sleep. He rose and left hell. He flew into heaven, but did not enter it. It was enough for him to sit in front of the gates and watch the others. They couldn't see him and that was also very dear to him. But when a lot of severely wounded angels were brought to the hospital, he followed them and always healed the one Gabriel was furthest away from. He was not well at all. He must not have slept for days. Secretly he conjured him to sleep and cared for the injured.

Gabriel was only on his way. Of all the incidents there were so many injured and severely wounded. Now Castiel was gone and Michael, who hadn't been seen since then. He wasn't feeling well, but he tried as hard as he could. As if by a miracle, many angels suddenly became healthy, or immediately felt much better.  
Then Castiel was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a corner. Michael looked down on the smaller one and stroked his hair... "Why are you here... Castiel?", he asked quietly, you could see that he hadn't slept much over the days. "I felt your aura... I could not help it. The others don't see you, do they?", he whispered and looked at the dark wings. "He... he did nothing to you?", it came more noticing than questioning. Had Satan really not lied?

Castiel covered Gabriel up and took care of the injured again. Frightened, he gasped for air when suddenly he was pulled into a corner. He didn't dare to look at the others. He shook his head lightly. "No, they can't see me." Shortly he looked up but then lowered his gaze again. He was not worthy to see Michael. "No, he did nothing to me. He... is good to me and gives me what I need. My head is not crooked and I can go wherever I want". He didn't know why he was here and so he didn't answer.

Castiel did not look at him... was he lying? But why else would he have gone to heaven and Castiel was no one to lie. "Please look at me Castiel...I.... I want to see your face," he asked quietly. "I thought so much about you. Why you did that? Why you wanted to seal yourself, leave me behind..." His voice broke off at the end. "Did you really think I would lie to you and not love you Castiel? Did you really think that?" It hurt him so much and burned on his soul. He didn't want to lose Castiel, but even less did he want him to despise him for what he had done just for him. He loved him more than anything. "Please Castiel... please look at me and tell me."

Castiel's eyes filled with tears. Shyly he looked at him and shook his head slightly. "I wanted to do it before you did. I was not unconscious... only I was too weak to make myself felt. You wanted to seal the sword and also me... what was I supposed to think? I would rather do it the same way before you do it and break my heart like that..." He leaned against the older one and snuggled up to him. "No, I didn't think so. But it was easier to come to terms with the other lies if I could believe that you only lied to me and never told me the truth."

Michael immediately closed his arms tightly around the other body. "I'm sorry about Castiel.... so sorry...", it came fragile and quiet. "What... what should I have done? I had to do it then. I did not want, but... Castiel...", it hurt him so much, but what should he say? "I loved you so much. You had become an enemy... I... I asked God to seal you if and not to kill you, I could not have done that, but... but then..." He broke off. He didn't know how far Castiel had meanwhile remembered all that had happened or told him Satan. "I should have sealed the sword then, far away from you. I am to blame for all your suffering, and you should have been happy in heaven. I love you so much".

Castiel snuggled up to the taller one and closed his eyes. It was all so damn hard. It hurt so much. "I'm not talking about back then... but from now on. When Satan attacked you and I intervened. There I heard you... But that does not matter now. It is over and I missed the chance to find real peace. God should have killed me back then. Because now I am damned to hurt you or Satan... Death would have been the better choice and also the fairer one, for what I did..." Sadly he looked at Michael. "Sam once said: poor boy, you are not destined to ever be happy, he was right... I love you Michael... But I don't know how much longer I can do that. The longer I am in hell, the more my heart dies. I am becoming more and more a demon. If I stay here, my heart and soul torments me. My wings become pure again, but my feathers fall out. No matter how I decide, a part of me will always die. I just haven't decided yet which part that will be."

"Don't say that...:', it came thin and the embrace became only firmer. "It is you who deserves to be happy the most of all of us." He gently stroked his back. "I let him go, knowing that at least with him you would experience the love that you would never get with me. The love for me is lying... it came out of pure self-interest...", it came bitterly and quietly from him. "He loved you, but he is the devil I could not leave a pure soul like yours without a fight, but today I know how much he really loves you and still feels for you." He smiled wrongly and resignedly at that moment. "He even begged me to do something to save you and in the end I let you in through God and made you an angel again... I should have known that I could not change fate. I only made it worse for you."

"Love... with him... For me, loyalty belongs to love... and he is certainly not faithful to me. He never was and he never will be... I now know that again and he will prove it to me again and again... Besides... Love is not lying and you know that better than I do." Sadly he snuggled up to Michael and closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you. And that despite the fact that you think that I was only looking for a replacement. I will always love you and never forget you. No matter how I decide." Feathers fell out faster and faster and he slowly felt weaker. "You could not have guessed that. You only wanted what every lover wanted. A second chance, but unfortunately God probably did not plan this for us..." Slowly he retreated. "I must go, otherwise I won't be able to make it anymore." Quickly the younger one disappeared and flew back to hell.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael frowned... if Castiel meant Belzebub by that? He knew the past yes, it had to be him, but Castiel probably didn't remember everything about it yet and said nothing more about it. "I love you too... and thus the knowledge that you will never belong to me completely. Please don't forget me my little one..." He watched sadly like a feather after the next failed. He knew what Castiel would choose, it would happen again and he would have to give up his love for him. It was a wheel that kept spinning and he wanted to stop. //I love you Castiel...// He saw him leave the heaven and he withdrew again.

Arrived in hell, he first went into his room, but Satan was of course gone. He went into the secret passage connecting their rooms, but he didn't open the door at the other end. The sounds were too clear for him. Sighing, he threw himself on his bed and looked at his two swords. What did he choose? A life without love, or no life at all? That was not so easy. Annoyed he looked up when the door opened. "Well, fucked to the end?"

Satan heard something happening behind one wall and went on. As soon as he was finished, he covered up the black-haired one and went into Castiel's room. As soon as he opened the door even a crack, he heard his grim words and grinned broadly, walked slowly towards him and stroked through his hair. "Jealous, my sweet?" he purred deep into his ear and drove his hand deeper over his chest... "I love it when you are like that because of him..." he purred and confiscated his lips, though reluctantly as for half the angel, but he sent him the pictures of what had happened:  
Satan was still in bed when the door opened and Belzebub entered. He knelt over him and began to nibble at the devil's ear, whereupon he moved slightly and was finally kissed passionately. "Not here... this is Castiel's room.", one finally heard the voice of the Lord of the Underworld, and they went into Satan's room, where he laid the dark-haired demon on his bed and began to kiss him without digression, tearing off his clothes.  
During the kiss Satan felt Castiel resisting and not wanting to see it, but did not let him go. He should know what his jealousy was based on.  
Satan's hand rubbed the phallus of his subordinate, who turned excitedly under him and asked for more, burying his hands deep in the pillow. But Satan grinned and licked the other man's neck. He was still fully dressed. His fingers wandered down and easily penetrated him with three fingers and pushed into him, causing the younger one to squirm and moan. His lips found the phallus of the other and sucked it, stabbed him more and more with his fingers. He played with him like that, let the other sink into pure lust until he finally let him come and spread his sperm on his stomach. Then he covered him up and stroked his hair before he left the room and came here.  
Satan he released her deep kiss and looked smiling into Castiel's deep red face, "Enough seen?", it came dark again and licked his ear. "I only want you.... Castiel..." he whispered inside and nibbled slightly on the auricle.

He lay quietly on his bed and was able to grow towards his feathers. His right side was now shining white again. The devil would certainly not like that if he noticed it at all. Castiel looked at the older one only angrily and growled discontentedly. "I should really look for something to play with too... is certainly a lot more interesting." The younger one pushed the other one away or at least he tried. He didn't want to see these pictures and resisted them more and more desperately. Angrily he sparkled at the other one. Disgusted, he turned away and snorted disparagingly. And yet his body sought proximity to the older one. He snuggled up to him slightly, but didn't look at him. "If you don't want me to vomit the next time you kiss me, you shouldn't show me these pictures anymore.", he said very coldly. But then he cuddled on to him.

"But you thought in your sweet little head that I would have done it with him, didn't you?", he smiled and stroked over his belly and chest again, "I like it when you're blazing with jealousy... And I'm not going to sleep with him while you're with me," he whispered seductively and slid his hand under his shirt. "And maybe it was just as well, after all, you just left me behind and fled to 'him' in the sky. It makes me furious, I desire you, your soul, your body..." His words became ever quieter and darker, his hand drove a short moment over his step. "So what do you expect from me? I already hold myself back, but I cannot reject him completely... not after everything he has done for me..... and also for you..." He grinned cheekily when he saw the disgusted and also confused face of the younger one. "You had a toy my sweet... we had one. Your jealousy turned into curiosity and after some time I heard completely different sounds with you. Only when I still think today about how you wanted to torture me and just let me watch while you touched and explored each other. Probably something like a truce after a few years. But you were still jealous of each other, even if I only had one love.", he grinned at him and kissed him demandingly.

"Yes, that's what I thought and it's not exactly absurd, is it? After all, it is not the first time. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the touches. Slowly he opened his eyes and grinned mischievously. "I don't quite believe it, it could happen that I decide to stay here and then what?" The half angel was lolling under the older one. "Maybe I also like you furious, have you ever thought of that?" He moaned quietly and moved towards his playing. "What do I expect from you? Only once the feeling to be really the only one for you... If you are just looking for a way to get me frigid the fastest, then you have just found one. I don't tell you what I did with him, when and where..." But he returned the kiss hungry.

Satan looked at his playmate among himself. He seemed more than willing, even if his words expressed something completely different. "So you want me like this.", he grinned and gnawed at his lower lip. "Unlike me, you don't know any more with whom and when you did it, so hard that at least half the hell knew what happened behind this door here. Satan grinned smugly. He didn't want to sleep with him, he wanted him all to himself. "And you know how much I desire you since we first met on earth and I promised to bring you to me. And I promise again. I will touch you as no one else is allowed to touch you, I will hold you as no one before could, I will love you as you have not experienced from any other. You shall only have eyes for me, as I had and still have them for you. You are my husband and beloved and I will not allow anything to come in between... When you remember again, you will understand..." Every single word sounded pure and unspeakably proud. Satan really loved him, but he was the devil. He was not so good with words and emotions except hatred, anger and passion. But Castiel was his one and only and the longer the angel stayed here, the more certain he was of his return, even if he would have let him return to heaven first. But he came back to him voluntarily.

Castiel snuggled close to the older one and kissed him again deeply. Yes, he wanted the other one, but he didn't necessarily have to tie that to his nose. In addition, there were still his feelings for Michael, whom he couldn't forget despite everything. "Did you ever think that maybe I didn't tell you everything back then? There are also things you don't know and maybe... only maybe... it also had something to do with him...", he grinned diabolically, but that disappeared again. "Now you have really made it. Now you have completely turned me off. I don't want to know anything about this little faggot. I find him repulsive." Half the angel wanted to turn away again, but the words touched him. Slowly he straightened up and kissed the devil incredibly tenderly and yet passionately. He pressed close to him and enjoyed his closeness. "Hold me..." he asked. It was good. It was so infinitely good.

Satan sighed inwardly. So his words meant nothing to him? He did not remember what was between them or what role Belzebub still played in so many things. Maybe it was good, but it made him sad that the other wanted to leave him anyway. But then he felt the hands buried in his clothes and the face pressing on him. He showed no emotions in his face like joy, he couldn't do that at all, but his hands stroked tenderly over his head before he kissed long and so full of warmth. With one movement of his hand he sealed all the doors and lifted the other one onto his arm, sat down with him on the bed and did not let him go, held him tight. Satan was rather shy. He didn't know what Castiel wanted and he would love to overthrow him on the spot. He didn't want to wait any longer and have his lover back with him. "What do you feel for me," he finally asked quietly as he continued to hold him tight. He wanted to hear it... he longed so much to hear those words as if from little Castiel and he knew he would not be stopped if he heard them even once more.

Castiel enjoyed this kiss and closed his eyes. He trustfully nestled to Satan, and did not let go when they had arrived on the bed. It was nice to experience Satan like this and a gentle smile appeared on his face. Sadly he looked at him. "I... I... can no longer speak it out... whenever I have told someone, he has disappeared from my life shortly afterwards. First you, then he, then you again and now he again... I swore to myself never to say anything so silly and childish again. I do feel it, but the longer I am here, the weaker it becomes..." He looked into the sad face of the devil and sighed softly. His face was distorted with disgust and this time a few red feathers fell out. His face smoothed again and he looked straight into the devil's eyes. "I love you."

Satan heard him, but he could not hide the words from him either. So the younger one still felt something, but he didn't really want it at all? His great love did not want to go back to him...? His grip around him weakened a little before he heard the voice and tightened his grip a little. His eyes shone at that moment. His face came closer to that of the other again and buried his face in his neck bend. "Why are you saying that now? Your body tells me that it can't be true, can it? He saw the red feathers and the compulsion Castiel had with the words. "Why can't it be like before? That I possess you with skin and hair, just as you possessed me. I... I love you so much... since then in your little house.", he became quieter and quieter. He wanted to attack him, but he resisted, held back so much that he even trembled for a moment. Why didn't he just do it?

Castiel wrapped his arms around the older man and snuggled up to him. "It... is... I don't know. But I am not lying to you. I am still too much of an angel to be able to lie. Hell kills all the feelings of an angel bit by bit, whereupon only the empty shell remains and finally dies. Maybe that's what's happening to my feelings right now. After all, I haven't fallen yet..." The cheeks of half the angel turned rosy and he snuggled close to his lover. Without warning he grabbed him and dragged him to earth. He took him to his rebuilt house and snuggled up to him there. Castiel's heart beat faster and stronger again and he felt liberated. He looked deep into the devil's eyes. "I love you, Satan. I really love you."

"Only angels become weak when they defend themselves... Therefore they also die, they are clean and pollute themselves by throwing their lives away lightly out of lust and desire. Therefore... That is why you fell and stayed with me. Your feeling was honest, as Belzes was to me... and I only tolerate your objection to him, because you are my one and only. Anyone else who says something about his case does not live long," it came quietly. Did the younger one understand what he was trying to say to him? He saw his slightly reddened cheeks and stopped when the other grabbed him and left hell with him, but he said nothing about it. Finally they arrived in the small, simple house that he already knew from then. Satan was confused when Castiel immediately snuggled up to him, but it also made him happy and his heart began to beat faster. "Say... do not say that, here..... I don't know if I can still... can hold back. Cas," he whispered and you could clearly see how much these words cost him to overcome.

Castiel smiled innocently and snuggled even closer to Satan. "Who says you should, Dean?" Passionately he kissed him and pressed him to his camp. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed down in hell, but it was fitting somehow. Gently he nibbled on the lips of his playing and slowly took off his shirt. His cheeks turned a little rosy and he also briefly avoided the gaze of Satan. He wanted this. Strade he was as sure as seldom in his life. Even though a part of him still screamed for Michael and loved his teacher so much, he loved Satan at least as much and he no longer wanted to see the grief in his eyes when he couldn't remember anything.

Satan's heart seemed to roll with the words and he only became really aware of it when the other embraced him and kissed with passion. He did it... without coercion all by himself... it was so beautiful and his body reacted abruptly. He sat with him on the small camp for the night, saw Castiel pull his shirt over his head, both wings seemed to shine in their colour. He looked into his eyes, one darker than the other, while his eyes looked at his tender body and his fingers almost reverently stroked the smooth skin. He pushed him back and lay down behind him, but took off his shirt himself and pressed his upper body against his back. His hands searched his chest while his lips ran as thin as a breeze over his neck. "You are so beautiful.... Castiel... like then... when I touched your innocent body here. I started with your neck...", he began to speak thinly and with a deep voice, his hands and fingers doing exactly what he reminded him of. "I drove down over your narrow chest and stroked as almost by chance over your already slightly hardened nipples, drew narrower circles around them until I finally rubbed them gently. I hear your sweet voice already now asking for more, insecurely and silently, and you already feel my excitement pressing on you. So I walk down further and caress your flat belly, my lips letting themselves sink to your neck, only to irritate you even more". With it his voice stopped to do just this and to kiss the neck offered to him and to suck on him.

Castiel returned Satan's gaze and smiled embarrassed. He was a little uncomfortable, but his tender fingers made him forget everything. Enjoying, he closed his eyes and let himself be guided. He sighed softly as he felt the naked skin of the other on his. It was so good and felt so familiar. At first he wanted to turn around, but then remained lying down. The hand was so incredibly tender to him and it was so good to finally be touched like that again. The younger one moaned quietly and stretched out towards the devil. His heart beat faster and faster and his eyelids began to flutter. "And I asked myself then, what is that hard thing on my back..." he breathed embarrassedly and put his head slightly slanting. Castiel visibly enjoyed being touched like that. "I love you, Satan... Don't stop... Please..." His hand drove back and drove through Satan's hair. "Go on... Please..."

Satan smiled slightly at these words as he continued to caress his neck. "But you soon understood ... you knew what it was and what I desired. But never have I done more than you wanted..." he breathed resolutely and nibbled gently on his neck. "That's why I showed it to you like that and walked further down. Circled your sweet navel, like the nipples before and pushed playfully with a finger into it. I loved to hear you and alone your heat was like a rush for me.... I had forgotten everything, for me only you count," he explained to him quietly. "Therefore, after several minutes of desire and caress, I walked down to your trousers. He noticed Castiel stiffening briefly when he opened it and pulled it down a bit. "You weren't sure for a tiny second, scared of yourself and your body, but I loved it. So his hand slipped into his trousers stroking the completely hardened limb of his playing, as at first only gently and reservedly until he rubbed the glans a little harder for a short time. "And you gasped my name, which I told you, for next to you I did not want to be more than a normal person. His eyes became a little softer, but the pleasure in it could not be hidden. His eyes searched the delicate body, took every little twitch and rain of the other, but remained completely still.

"I know... I can still remember my real life... Of everything and especially of... us..." His fingers began to gently scratch Satan and he kissed him passionately. He put his head diagonally. He wanted to feel everything. Just feel and think of nothing. Castiel laughed quietly. "There I was already terribly ticklish at that time..." He moaned quietly. His cheeks turned rosy and the smaller one smiled happily. He was frightened when his last garment was pulled down. Half the angel's hands looked for support in the base and he moaned full of desire. His heart beat faster and faster and threatened to jump out of his chest. "Dean...," he moaned lustfully, rubbing his flip side against his crotch. "More... So good..." Embarrassed, he bit his lower lip. He hadn't wanted to get so loud after all.

"I loved your laughter. It is so carefree. Human beings have always been able to do that..." he smiled for a tiny moment. As soon as Castiel turned his neck, he picked up his lips and kissed him passionately and sweetly. He enjoyed being here with his lover so much. His hand became more demanding as did his lips. Listening to the deep voice of the other, full of excitement and lust, drove him on and on and pressed his loin harder against the abdomen of his playmate. The thumb slipped over the tip and smudged the first drops. "Trust yourself... you can be loud Cas, nobody but me hears you and I want to hear you. Please.", he breathed and now gently massaged his testicles. His teeth gnawed lightly at the lips of the half angel. He longed for him as he did then. He wanted him so much, his body, his innocence and his soul. It should belong to him and not be trapped in this terrible world.

Castiels looked to the ground. It was a bit unpleasant for him, especially since he now knew that they were not unobserved. But his friend wanted it very much, he really asked him for it. He closed his eyes and now imagined himself to be in hell. Here they could not see or hear anything. "Dean... please... more... So good..." He turned. Now he lay on his back and looked closely at Satan. His hand wandered in his crotch and massaged him slightly there. It was really like her first time. He was reserved and timid. Castiel didn't know exactly what to do. So theoretically he knew that already, but practically not. But that would certainly change. He and Satan would love each other again and nothing could stop them. He had finally decided. He wanted to live at the side of the devil.

Satan wanted to make him forget and remember their life together. He looked into the younger man's eyes as soon as he lay down on his back and whispered deeply and excitedly as he led his hand to his gender and massaged through the fabric. Castiel did that sometimes, as shy and reserved as he did now, making the devil even crazier. "Hnn~ so good... go on," he breathed excitedly into his ear and nibbled on the shell. Her first time should be like that. He wanted to love him and finally topple him, to make him his own. He pushed himself up, bent over the other and stroked his hair briefly. Slowly he kissed down. On his stomach he licked his tongue over his navel, heard the sweet moaning on it and slipped further down. So, unfortunately, he escaped the shy touches of the other, but he was rewarded by the sight, the excitement, half of it sticking out of the slightly pulled down trousers. Excited, he breathed a kiss on the lace, pulling down his trousers until he lay completely naked under him. His hands drove along his body, stroking every inch of it. "You are so hot... I want you so much... ..." he whispered and put his lips around the sweet bud before he began to suck on it firmly. He noticed how the desire germinated stronger and stronger in him and he had to bridle himself, not just to take what he should. But it was his lover and he would give him the sweetest death and thus give new life.


End file.
